The Fox Mistress and her Bug
by Mizohu
Summary: Did you know that everyone has a soul mate? Kyūbi is really the missing Legendary Goddess of the sun? The Naruto everyone knows isn't really a he but a she that's been hidden away by Kyūbi to remain hidden till she founds her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

** The Fox Mistress and her Bug**:

**THE COMPANION ****SOUL MATE** Can offer advice to direct you in a positive path, or they may physically help you to achieve a goal. You have the mutual gift of learning, sharing and helping. In a previous life, you helped them and they are returning the favor. You meet them in your everyday life, the teacher that inspired you to learn, the stranger that helped you out in the rain when your car broke down. These are all examples of a companion soulmate.  
>Companion soulmates are people to feel good about. There is usually no serious bond between you and your connection tends to be brief. If the bond does develop in the next lifetime you would become Twin Soulmates. (Sounds a lot like guardian angels or something here.)<p>

**TWIN ****SOUL MATES** Are people that you have bonded with in the past. You feel like you have known them for years. When you are reunited with them in this lifetime, you pickup where you left off in the past lifetime. Your friendship just continues as though you were never separated.  
>You often think alike, and you know their thoughts, your karma is Insink, you are very much alike. Take a look at your closest friends right now. Do you see how you are so close? You know when the other is hurting inside. You know when they are hiding some emotions, and you help bring them out. That is your Twin Soulmate.<p>

**TWIN FLAME ****SOUL MATE** The last of the soul mates is the one everybody is familiar with. The Twin Flame Soulmate is your one and only soulmate. You have spent many lifetimes together sharing and caring. You share a deep bond and attraction to one another. It feels like a electrical current between you. Your soul automatically recognizes that twin flame soulmate, and gives you a deep feeling inside. A twin flame soulmate is often said to be the other half of your soul. (Ever wonder why they said opposites attract?) The twin flame soul mate has all the characteristics as the twin soul mate. Your Twin Flame Soulmate and you might not be together every lifetime but you're still working on being together by evolving your souls in a similar and spiritual way.

Lengend has it that there is not three typles of soulmates but really four the forth soulmate is called a lifemate all three soulmates put together! Its a very rare unheared of concept that happeneds ever 10,000 years two separate individuals that came from the same soul initially. Two people that grew up differently, had different parents, a different lifestyle, yet prefect for each other. But that's not all what really makes the rare forum of a soulmate interesting is the fact the this soulmate is not human. One soul can be human and the other can be anything from demon, angel, aniaml, insect or god. There is even a legend that it can even be a aniaml god one of the srongest, loyal and most loving rarest forums of creation.

**(Introduction) "Clans" By: Nyssa Benthin the show Naruto is Masshi Kishimoto**

There are many kinds of clans in Konoda, the hidden village of the leaf. It is an extremely diverse village when it comes to specialized ninja technique, Konoda is home to four noble clans, and many smaller clans that have secret justu all adding to the village's powder and prestige. Some clans are bound by blood with kekkei genkai abilites passed down to their children through genes. There are two large and noble clans like this in Konoda with dojutsu (eye techniques) these of course are the Hyuga with the Byakugan and the Uchiha with the Sharingan. These clans generally marry with in the clan lead to some mild incest with 2nd cousins (because of the passing down the ability to children through their genetics) in order to try and preseve the purity of the ability. All the same they are powerful clans and are feared though out the fire country. Then there are the families that specialize in certain abilities, The techniques do not require special lineage, but how to do them are kept secret, The clans are in the category would be the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi ichizoku's ( famously know to work together as the "InoShikaCho team")Then there are special third category of clans. Groups that take a technique that techique anyone can learn, as it's not Kekkei genkai but yet a jutsu that requires it to be passed on to you from a former generation. One wonders how clans began, and who was to blaze the trail so many generations ago. These clans take their jutsu to another level, one could say it's almost a form of obsession; total immersion and love of their technique, because the lifestyle and habits of the members become that of what they study. It becomes an extesion of themselves. The Inuzuka clan fits into this category they are a close-knit group that works with dogs they pass on the knowledge of how to communicate with dogs to their children and specially breed canine companions that become their partners in ninja techiques as well as their best friend. Everthing they do including all their jutsu is dog like, from their scraggly appearance, outgoing personalities, fang teeth, piercing eyes. Then...their is the Aburame clan. If you had to point out the most immersed, specialist, unique clan in all Konoha, they would be the one you pick. Although a relatively small ichizoku in terms of the numbers, the clan's stronghold take up a large part of the farthest eastern edge of Konoha in the shadow of the village wall. Surrounding it is a tall, wooden wall, with a single set of bamboo doors that remain close 24/7 except to let people in and out when needed (as compared to most clans that keep their doors open during the day) Silk cloths garnish the entryway, brush painted sumi-e style with various species of insects and arachnids. The reason for the large space is because most of their clan is garden and trees. They breed and protect insect in these groves, this is because the Aburame's are bug specialists, members of the Aburame family are easily recongizable by the clothes they wear; large jackets with high collars that cover the lower half of the face and dark sunglasses to cover their eyes. Their actions and manner of speech are as and patient as the insect they study and love. Their thoughtful calmness can come off as arrangace and unfeeling to thoes not familiar with them. This 'inhuman' behavior is because of their clan technique, which revolves around the insect they house in their body. They are literally living hives, a clony of the insect living and breeding throughout their body and under their skin. They are not any normal insect but a rare, intelligent, and dangerous beetle known as Kikaichu; destruction bugs. These small insect feed on chakra, the energy that flows, thoughout people and animal, and that is all they require to survive. In the wild they attack their prey in swarms and devour its chakra killing or completly knocking out their victim. The kikai bugs and their host have a relationship of mutual benefit; a symbiosis, or as some call it 'a contract' The kikaichu have a food source and a safe nest for breeding their young, and the host gets a army of deadly insect at their beck and call. the Aburames communicate with them in their own language, the silent language of the insect. They can also talk to most other insect, it is a skill taught from birth to children. because of an unfortunate side effect of thousand upon thousand of kikai living in every nook and cranny of their bodies, the Aburames must wear dark sunglasses to hide their eyes so as not to frighten the masses. The delicate network of chakra that weaves around the eyes is almost indistinguishable from the eyes themselves. With in the first year of receiving the insects, the eyes are lost to the kikai as the venture out into outer appendages from their nest with in the torso. All that is left are dark empty eye sockets, Of course one would think why would you ever pass on an ability that renders you blind? But that is not the case, the kikai that live in the back of their eye socket around the optic nerves transmit what they see to the host's brain using chakra connections. The kikaicha become their new eyes. The change is not too different, because the eyes of the kikai are similar to that of mammals or arachnids. They are lends multi-facted. An evolutionary trait they gained due to their predatory and high intelligence nature in the wild. Most in Konoka don'even realize what are hiding be hide the sunglasses, all they know is that it makes them look even more creepy and inhuman. The Aburames are indeed so introverted so reclusive that not even people from their own village know much about them. Frankly most people in the village don't want to know about them, their general avoidance of human contact is not one of hatred or distrust it is merely in their nature. They are not devoid of feeling or emotion, as their fellow ninja tend to think by their subdued actions and voices. When you have a million insect living under your skin, it can change your behavior to something that most don't classify as truly'human'. however, where they may be inhuman in their behavior and appearance if you really got to know them, they likely will be some of the most humane people you ever meet. Still, many in Konoha fear and don't want to think about the Aburame clan. The most mysterious ichizoku in all Konoha.

**"Hidden Clans meaning"**

Even though the clans have their own powers, jutus, kekki genkai, there was also deeper secrets underneath the underneath secret that only your clan could ever know. Within each clan there are element,spirits,animals, God or Goddesses and traits.

Aburame= Kikaichu and nature

Uzumaki and Senju are related clans= Fox, sun, fire,and water

Uchiha= Sharingan, Hawk, and fire

Akimichi= Peace and Butterfly

Hyuga= Byakugan and Eagle

Nara= Deer, shadows, lazy, genius

Yamanaka= Flowers, head strong mind walkers

Inuzuka= Dog, Night, and tempers

Yuki= Mist, Ice and water

Yotsuki= Cloud, and angel

Shiin= Musical, Faries

Sakon and Ukon= Manipulate and alter molecules of the body

Sarutobi= fire, weapons, war

Kurama= leaf and Genjutsu

Kohaku= Death and destruction

Kedoum= Copycats and tricky

Kamizuru= Bee

Kaguya= Bone

Houzuki=Water

Fuuma= Wind, Demon, and Chakra


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

Prologue

'thoughts'

"Kurama speaking"

**( Young Konohagakure rein of the first Hokage)**

During her husband's battle against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, Hashirama at some

point gained control of Kurama. To gain power for her husband, Mito used a fūinjutsu to seal Kurama within

herself, becoming the tailed beast's first jinchūriki. Everyone thought Kurama was a evil demon bent on

destorying their home, sadly Mito knew the truth. When she and Kurama became one she learn the real reason

Kurama went on a rampage Madara was a descendant of the great hawk god able to control fire with his

Sharingan. Madara being just like his great father wanted Kurama the great fox goddess as his mate, taping

into meomeries of long ago Mito learned that, even with his cotrol over her body Madara could not force

her to mate her body would kill even child that wasnt fathered by her lifemate. Mito weeped for the

goddess who was now trapped within her body to never have freedom again. Kurama smiled within herself 'at

least this cell is a kind one, I no longer will have to fight day in and day out turning down mad man who

think I am a prise to be won.'

Kurama: Your a Uzumaki?

Mito: yes Goddess.

Kurama: (giggle) I thought i felt a connection to you my child

Mito: Forgive me Goddess i do not understand what you mean please will you explain?

Kurama: Being of the Uzumaki clan you have my powers and in sence you are my child even though I am not

human, so please call me Kurama, A long long long time again we as demons, element, goddesses, animal,

spirits, gods gave our powers to humans to pass on even though we live forever we can be killed by one

another it is our only weakness that why we have given our powers to different clans making you our

children.

Mito: I understand I always wondered how different clans had powers but no one explain it.

Kurama: They could have explained it but they will not it is a kept secrect passed through the clan, just

like you clan told you stories while you were young; other clans do the same the only time it is ever

meation of one telling secrect is if you marry into a clan or if you are a lifemate or soulmate of someone

who is of another clan then your own, as a demon animal goddess i know this cause I wrote the rules on

keeping ones self hidden. you see my child A thousand years before mankind walked the earth the gods,

spirits, animals, element, and goddesses ruled over the land. Everthing was peaceful till one day the gods

fought over who would join who; neither wanting to becoming weaker than the other they issued a challenge

over who had the right to wed. Being that the goddesses felt this was a crime and truely wrong for that

they felt that they should have the right to choose who they would live out eternity with. The Goddesses

secrectly gathered together under the shadows of night using their friends the elements and spirits help

to create a spell of true lasting never to be broken binding soul to soul everlasting vow of loyality to

ones love, this spell was know as "Lifemate or Soul mate".

Mito: Interest...its a wonderful to know that salvement was prevented thank you Kurama; I am truely

honored to be your daugther I will do my upmost to make you proud Mother Kurama.

Kurama: You already have with saying that to me; but i must tell you that with me being sealed into you i

will never have freedom again even when you pass for the fūinjutsu seal was not meant to be used on a

goddesses it was meant to use only on demaons, I forgive you so have no fear my child. But because of this

seal i will be passed on to someone who is as strong as you or stronger than you once you pass on to the

next life. The only way for me to be set free is to have my mate free me but that is impossible. i have

lived for thousands and thousands of Millenniums and have not come across my mate yet i fear their isn't

one out their for me.

Mito: Mother... I am a seer i will try my hardest to pen point your mate it might be he isnt born yet or

that he is like you force into the body of a human. With that said Mito used ever free mommont of her time

to look for Kurama long lost mate, surely one of so great power was destied to have a mate not to live a

life alone. The Battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha eventually ended after a number of years,

her husband died in war, and Mito was left a widow, going into solitude. Towards the final years of her

life, it was decided that a new host for Kurama would have to be found. Kushina Uzumaki, one of Mito's

clansmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra. Terrified by the idea of having been

taken from her home to become a jinchūriki, Mito comforted Kushina, and told her truth about Kurama, she

needed to help her fulfill her promise in finding Kurama's Mate. Some time after this, the Goddess was

presumably extracted from within Mito and sealed into Kushina.

Kushina was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. As an adult, Kushina was shown to be

very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she

still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they

angered her. She also was very fearless, as her friend Mikoto was slightly surprised when Kushina showed

anxiety over labour pains. She was also proned to worrying about her husband and the well being of their

village for they still lived in the times of great wars. Kurama grew to love her too just as you loved

Mito, though Kushina wasnt a seer she would travel outside of the village seeking the help of seeers to

help in freeing Kurama. Others of the Uchiha clan had learned of Madara's plan to farther their great

strength and plan attacks agains the village of Konoha in hopes of kidnapping Kushina, the biggest attack

was planned when it became news of Kushina heavy with child; special arrangements were made protect

Kushina through out her pregnancy being that her husband Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage (Yondaime

Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. He couldnt always be there to guard his

wife he had to look after the well being of the village so i was set to have many guard and Anbu special

guards set to keep kushina for she was powerless during her weaked state of her carrying their child and

she couldn't use the Goddess power either for fear of killing their child.

* * *

><p><strong>(Minato Namikaze P.O.V)<strong>

The night of October 10 Kushina went into labor there were spies among the guards waiting to attack

Kushina to steal her away and her baby. The plan was going smoothly until Minato Namikaze recized word

that there were spies that happened to infiltrate the Walls of the village, forgoing his duty of

protecting the village Minato Namikaze raced to his wife having heard hours ahead that the baby was coming

that Kushina was with the midwives about to give birth to their first born child, Minato Namikaze raced

through the village killing spies along the way fighting to get there in time to protect his wife and

child.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kushina Uzumaki P.O.V)<strong>

Kushina:"Waaahhhhhhhh it hurts"

Midwife: " I know you are in pain child but please bear with it just a little longer the child is almost

here i can see and feel the head, breath deep child it will help with the pain.

Kushina: Grrrrr... I AM BREATHING DEEP! GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME NOWWWWWWW...Waahhhhhhhh

(Inside Kushina Kurama sent soothing vibes of chakra out to Kushina)

Kurama: ' My sweet child ive done all i can to help you with the pain if i do anymore i will in up killing

your daughter.' Kurama knew that Kushina wasnt strong enough her strenght and life was draining fast she

promised to shelter and cared for the child in that moment knowing the child was going to lose its mother.

Kurama shedded silent tears for the poor child who would grown up with out a mother and a father she could

feel it in the air that Minato Uzumaki was going to die on the battle field protect his wife and child, In

that moment Kurama said a soft spell changing the sweet childs gender to that of a male in over to protect

the child from the ones who came to take the child, with the child being male the Uchiha clan would have

no need for the child being that the Uzumaki clan was strong into itself being able to weild the power of

the sun, fire, water and the fox but only female members of the clan had the power of the Fox Goddess.

Eyes Glazered over with pain Kushina retreated into the safety of her mind, she stood before the cage of

the fox Goddess her beloved other Mother. Her eyes stung with the effect of fight back tears.

Kurama: My sweet child its ok to cry i will not think of you as weak, for i know you to be a strong woman.

Kushina: (Eyes spilling over, tears raced down her cheek to fall into the water around her feet, It was a

weird place the cage or her mind always had a shallow body of water) Am dieing arn't I mother? I will not

live to raise my child will I? she asked a small hiccup excasping her.

Kurama: Nodding her large furry head answer "yes you are indeed dying, you will not be able to raise your

daughter and neither will your husband he is slowlying dying himself fighting off your attackers.

Kushina: 'A daughter' she whispered in wonder a beatuiful little girl i always wanted a girl smiling at

the Fox goddess that looked at her from behide bars she asked one request of her mother. 'Please protect

her i beg of you please protect my little Naruko!'

Kurama: Shedding tears for not only her dieing daughter and her child but also for herself she promised to

protect the child by transferring herself into the child, She vowed to protect the child to guard her to

raise her as her own child, to nourish, love, teach, guide, honour, and protect the child she even spoke

about her plan; that Naruko will become Naruto that she will be a male till she finds her own mate to

protect her that she will teach the child to become stronge and wise. That no one will harm her.

Kushina: Thank you mother, thank you very much

"Kushina? KUSHINA? KUSHINA PUSH OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR CHILD!"

Hearing thoes words Kushina was thrusted outside her mind back to the present.

Midwife: The head is out Kushina..I need one Big push from you just one more i promise.

Kushina: Waaaaahhhhhhhh...this hurts so fucking much! Kushina gave one last big push with what little

strenght she had.

"WAHHHHHH...WAHHHHHHHH" a baby's cry fulled the air.

Midwife: It's a boy a beautiful health baby boy. cried the midwife

Kushina turned her head to gaze at her baby Naruko turned Naruto, "MY Little Naruto" she whispered to the

nurse who asked for the childs name; smiling gently she reached out her hands for her baby wanting to hold

her aleast once before she left this life for the next, the midewife had cleaned up the baby just a little

before passing him to her. 'he' was beautiful in her mind she could see her daughter truly without the

henge a gift from Kurama, her daughter had three whisker marks that graced both of her dainty cheeks,

lovely tan sun kissed skin, a cute button nose, beautiful cyrstal ocean blue eyes that were wide and warm,

rosy pouty lips, and golden blond hair that shimmered like spun gold, the most interesting thing and most

distinguish part was their was red mixed into her real hair she was with out a dought the prefect mix of

both her and Minato. 'Thank you Kurama; thank you for letting me see my Naruko as she really is.' Looking

into the eyes of her baby girl Kushina kissed her babys sweet little cheeks "I love you Naruko"

Kurama's body gave off a faint glow that entered into baby Naruko. Kurama eyes watched as the light died

down as Kurama transfered herself into Naruko, smiling softly, eyes shimmering a soft lonely tear slide

from Kurama eye to land on Naruko cheek, then Kurama breathed no more.

The midewife came back into the room to check on the new mother Kushina to see her lifeless body wrapped

protectivly around the sleep Naruto. The nurses came back to see the midewife crying holding little

Naruto. One nurse noticed the seal that was once on Kurama now not there but now on Naruto then turned to

glare at the demon child.

The Nurse: "He is now a The Demon!" The midwife looked to see the seal too nodded her head slowly yes the

child was a demon now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Minato Namikaze P.O.V)<strong>

Minato Namikaze layed on the battle field in a puddle of his own blood he protected the village and his

wife and child. His only regret was that he knew he wasn't going to make it. I warm breeze blow his way

bring the sound of a voice of his Sensei.

Jiraiya came to a stop to of a gursome battle to see the broken body of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage

Yondaime Hokage; "Fourth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. Dying, gathering his student who was like a son to

him into his arm.

Minato: Sensei hows Kushina? the baby?

Jiraiya: You have a beautiful baby girl Kushina named her Naruko, But because of your enemies a henge has

been put on her she is now Naruto. (tears were streaming down his face he could see the life fading from

Minato)

Minato: 'Naruko' he thought i bet she is beautiful. Naruto thats a good name it fits named after my

favorite book written by my Sensei. Sensei can i ask you something?

Jiraiya: Yes what is it son?

Minato: Will you be Naruto's Godfather?

Jiraiya: I would be honored

Minato: Good, Tell Lady Tsunade she is 'his' GodMother. I want you both to train 'him.'

Jiraiya: I will tell her and dont worry i will train him he will surpass you i promise you!

Minato: I knew I could count on you Sensei! I know you'll look after 'him' At least I won't be alone in

the next life I leave Naruto...

"SENSEI?!"

Minato looked to see Kaskasi Hatake he's student

Minato: Kaskasi...I have a child watch after (cough) (cough) Be a role model for my Naruto please maybe a

brother. With that said Minato faded to join Kushina in the after life.

Kaskai: I promise to watch after your child Sensei.

( Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki P.O.V)

Minato opened his eyes to see Kushina smiling at him, she threw herself at her husband. She hugged him

tightly crying happy to see him, crying for herself, crying that they left their baby behide.

Minato: hey hey shhhhhh... sweetie i understand but don't worry i left Naruko in the care of Jiraiya her

godfather and Tsunade her godmother they will look after her, Also Kakashi he will protect her.

Kushina: Your right am just sad that i wasn't able to raise her myself.

Minato: Yes that am sorry and sad for that too...So this is the next life?

Kushina: No this isn't the next life.

Minato: Am sorry dear but if this isn't the next where is here?

Kushina: This is Naruko... we are inside Naruko I asked Kurama to bring us here before i died so we can be

with Naruko through out her life.

Minato couldnt belive their luck they couldn't raise their child but they could be near here watch her

this was the best gift anyone could have given him and his wife. 'Thank you Kurama' Kushina and Minato

hugged, kissed and cried together well she told him her secrect as to why Kurama really attack the village

all thoes years ago.

Well thats the end of chapter 2 i hope your enjoying reading my story please leave comments am a review

junky lol and give suggestions who knows you might just give me something to put in my story. Am writing

as a go just so you know so bare with me i might not post everyday but its my goal too post everyday am

currently waiting of my Dragon software to come in so the writing time wont take so long. I HATE to

type! My head if full of so many ideas right now I got a good story in mind with Gaara and Naruko

let me know if you would like to see them together too!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU HONESTLY I DO BUT AM TELLING YOU NOW I WILL NOT STAND FOR

RUDE COMMMENTS!


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

A/N: Hello my sweets am sorry for not posting am helping my mother replace the floor boards in the house so some days i might not post but when i do post i will try to post a longer chapter or when things finally settle down i will being having longer chapters because i will have my dragon software instead of me typing by hand i really REALLY REALLY HATE TYPING BY HAND! it takes to long plus my thought process is way too fast for typing.  
>Will anyway on to the story yay.<p>

**5 years later**

**(Hyuga clan)**

A young pale eyed girl clutched a stuffed bunny to her chest, she walked slowly through compound the room were so big. She giggled to herself "this place is HUGE! like a big castle"

Someone called: Hinata?

The little looked around the wall she came to; spotting a pale eyed boy; smiling happily she ran over to him throwing her arms around him in a great big hug, knocking him off his feet. Smiling a gental smile she bounced up and down on him with excitment.

Hinata: (giggle) Hello Cousin Neji what are you doing here i thought you were training with Uncle.

Neji: I was i just finish, Uncle Hiashi sent for me to get you.

Hinata: I see thank you Neji.

Smiling softly at her beloved cousin Hinata helped him up only to grab his hand dragging him with her to meet her father. The sound of pitter patters little feet running across bamboo floors echoed through the main compound, they ran till they came to the meeting room were the leader of the Hyuga clan spent most of his afternoons. Hinata smiled as the room came closer she was right her father was in the room accompanied by her uncle and her mother. letting go of her cousin's hand she bowed to her father before throwing her arms around his legs.

Hinata: Hello father, Neji said you wanted to see me.

Hiashi: (returned the hug) Yes Hinata it's time for your daily lessons your mother and I will be conducting today's lesson Neji will also be sitting in this lesson seeing as this lesson is very important for all Hyuga's to learn and know verbatim.

Hinata ran over to her mother gental hugging her round tummy, she smiled and kissed her mommy's tummy "Hello little sister i cant wait to meet you i love you very much i wish you would hurry and get here so i can be a good big sister to you." Hinata said proudly making the adults smile at her childish innocence.

Hizashi: Okay settle down children come sit down its story time, ( the children sat down close to him ) We as Hyuga's protect a very important secret that you mustn't tell anyway that isn't apart of are clan, do you understand?

Neji: Yes Father

Hinata: Yes Uncle, we never tell we understand.

Hizashi: Good, now we possess the ability to wield fire and lighting the reason for this is because of Byakugan which was gifted to our clan from the Egle God we are children of the Mighty Eagle protectors and feared fighters that are one of the four noble clans...

* * *

><p><strong>(Inuzuka Clan)<strong>

Tsume the leader of the Inuzuka clan prowled the surrounding perimeter along with her faithful companion Kuromaru tracking her wayward pup Kiba.

Tsume growled out: That Pup is always running off whenever it comes times for important matters

Kuromaru: Well he is a tricky pup just like my pup Akamaru; you know it didn't even come as a surprise to me when my pup connected to young Kiba.

Tsume gave a mighty laugh her canine companion was right they were indeed prefect for each other.

Arf Arf Arf

Kuromaru and Tsume to see Kiba and Akamaru running their way it looked like they were all the far side of the clan walls playing in the dirt again, siging bother Tsume growled out ( how many time have I told you to stay away from the far wall you know the older nin's train in that area you are not strong enough let alone fast enough to avoid a serious attack)

Kiba: awwww ma i was careful i watch sis train with the Haimaru brothers; i was safe sis wouldn't hurt me you know that.

Tsume knocked Kiba upside the head hissing "Don't sass me pup; am just glad your safe"

Kiba: Ow...ma that hurts (small tears in the eyes Kiba held his head sniffing)

Kuromaru was holding Akamaru by the scruff his neck biting down hard nipping him to reprimand him for not listening to a direct order to stay out of the training grounds.

Kiba: OK..OK i get it stay away from danger. jeez why you gotta treat me like a pup?

Tsume: Seeing as your only 7 yrs old your still a pup in training, speaking of training did you study?

Kiba: Yeah...I studied!

Kuromaru: Oh really? tell me young Kiba what is our Nature type..

Kiba: that's kids stuff were know for Earth and yang, come on give me another one; an no kiddy question either

Tsume: you heard the pup give him a harder question.

Kuromaru: alright pup i got a good one for you, what our clan top secrets?

Kiba: all of them?

Kuromaru: yup

Kiba: Let's see hmm mm... our Juts u are Beast Human Clone, Combination Transformation, Fang Passing Fang, Fang Rotating Fang, Fang Wolf Fang, Four Legs Technique, Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf, Human Beast Mixture Transformation Three-Headed Wolf, Passing Fang, Super Fang Wolf Fang, Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang. We get our gifts from the Dog god were also the brother clan to the Hatake clan who is from the wolf god clan, um mm... were the brother clan to them cause the gods are brothers their the "white fang". Oh and our clan gift and nature and top secret is the gift of night were 5x stronger at night because of our animal instincts. (Kiba smiled a big smug smile knowing he got everything correct.)

Kuromaru: Don't get cocky runt!

Tsume: OK Kuromaru he got you fair and square... he answered all your questions correct.

Kiba: told ya i studied can i go play now?

Kuromaru: no you and Akamaru need a bath

Kiba: I don't want a bath!

Tsume: PUP! GET YOUR FILTHY ASS INSIDE IN THE TUBE NOW!

Kiba and Akamaru whimpered and took off at a amazing pace, knowing it was better to not get on her bad side, or she would scrub they so clean they might lose some skin or fur in Akamara's case.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nara Clan)<strong>

Shikaku and Yoshino went to look in on the son, walking up the stairs to there son room they opened to see their son sleeping on the window seal. Yoshino could only sigh and shake her head; walking over to her sleeping baby boy she picked him up slowly as to not wake him turning to laying him down in his bed gental tucking him in. Shikaku and Yoshino both leaned in place a kiss on each of his cheeks. Shikamaru stirred waking to see his parents over him, blinking slowly to put the room in fouce Shikamaru yawned.

Shikamaru: Hey mom, hey dad is everything alright?

Yoshino: Hey baby we didn't mean to wake you, we came to check on you to see if you finished your reading for today.

Shikamaru: oh..yes i finished it a hour or so ago.

Shikaku: I see..well what did you learn? you got any questions you want to ask?

Yoshino:: I understood most of it but i did want to ask something.

Yoshino: what is it you don't understand?

Shikamaru: I understand our jutsu and that were one of the four noble clans that i get and understand fin but in the scroll it meationed somthing about deer's and fox whats that about?

Shikaku: well son we as Nara's are lay back, smart, nature being were children of nature and of the deer god we are also control shadows. Are you following me so far?

Shikamaru: Yes a little i understand our elements better but where does the fox come from?

Yoshino: well Shikamaru this is a clan secret you cant tell anyone understand!?

Shikamaru: I understand

Shikaku and Yoshino sat down explaining the lost Uzumaki clan and their married clan the Namikaze that six years ago the fourth Hokage died protecting his wife and child from the Uchiha clan that wants to wipe out the Fox Goddess and her children clan because she wouldn't accept a Uchiha as her mate. Knowing that their son was super smart they explain that mates didn't work in that way that mate were the other half of your soul or your life mate a person who was souly yours and no other could have you for if you married someone who wasn't your mate you couldn't bare them children for they were not meant for you that every creature, being, god, goddess, element, animal, demon, angle had a person meant for them. And as Deer children we are best friends to fox children were their protectors even though they are strong being that foxes have a hard life because of their powers they are hunted, enslaved for their powers, beaten and so much more. Shikamaru listened closely to his parents story about how foxes and deer became friends million and millions of years ago that that their was even a bonding at one point too, but now in day you didn't see foxes or their children. But foxes are out their hiding in the shadows of deer, that we keep them safe till they find their mates. the more he listened the more Shikamaru understood that he would have to become strong in order to protect foxes if he ever came across them.

Shikamaru: Mom? Dad? are their any foxes hidden here in Konohagakure?

Shikaku and Yoshino turned looking at each other wondering if it was OK to tell him while he was so young. The room remained quite for a full tem minutes before deciding to answer their son question.

Shikaku: Yes their is a fox in the village but you have to figure out who it is on your own; not only that son you have to befriend the fox, gain their trust, train with them too.

Shikamaru: How come you your avoiding their gender?

Yoshino: (giggle) your such a smarty...caught that did you huh?... well foxes are known as Kitsune are often presented as tricksters they don't trust people because of their past they have a hard time trusting or getting close to people its conman if you meet a fox you might think you know them when in reality you don't know them, they wear a mask a unbreakable mask with no flaws or cracks, their feeling, mannerisms, personality, goal and hobbies can all be a mask a prefect mask. you have to look underneath the underneath to know the true fox under the fox the lies, the pain, the heartbreak. Another tactic is for the kitsune to confuse its target with illusions or visions. Though I fox seem like a being that is hard to understand their truly very gental creatures, loyal, hard working, family loving,strong, smart too. What is truly sad about the Kitsunes is that over the years they have lost their trust in other the hide their worth be hide a mask that even us as deer have a hard time breaking if we can break through the mask i promise you have found a great friend or mate or life mate if the Kitsune is meant to be yours.

Shikamaru: I will find the fox I promise, but how do I find the fox?

Shikaku: I'll give you a clue; All around Konohagakure I play you see my shadow and look my way, now you see me now you don't. I'll light your path when the sun and moon won't. Fleeing from danger or running to fight Am hiding in plain sight, I'm a sign of life in blackest night, I'll show you the real me but beware if you should double cross me i'll leave you or kill you right there, All i ever wanted was someone to care to love to share. Be hide my mask i hide a secret of one divine a golden ray of sun shine, your the fool for calling me a tool.


	4. Chapter 4 Part two

** 5 years later**

* * *

><p><strong>(Akimichi Clan)<strong>

Chōji: Mommy look at all the beautiful butterflies there really pretty, I wish i could fly too.

Mizohu: Awww sweetie don't you worry you will fly someday you'll be a great leader and Shinobi.

Chōji: You really think so mommy?

Mizohu: I know so, there's nothing you cant do if you put your mind to it.

Mizohu sat under a tree admiring her sons gental and caring heart she knew her son was strong even if it didn't seem like it most people would think him to be weak

but she could clearly see that her son's heart would become his greatest weapon someday. The life of a shinobi is a hard life but it was great knowing that their

were still gental hearted people in this time of hardships.

Someone: Mizohu? Dear are you home?

Mizohu: Out here sweetie!

Chōza walked out to the inner courtyard to see his son playing while his wife looked after him. Walking over to his darling wife he offered her some tea before

joining her.

Chōza: How did the lessons go today?

Mizohu: Quite well he's improved alot and know all our family jutsu he's ready for training, were currently studying advance things like the clans Three Coloured

Pills.

Chōza: That's great I'll have to tell Shikaku and Inoichi next time the team meets up; that he can start bring Shikamaru and Ino over more.

Mizohu: (hahaha) I bet the team its exciting to see how the children will do.

Chōza: (HAHAHA...) Your right about that the old team is looking forward to being together; it'll be like old times again. Have you discussed our elements yet?

Mizohu: Ask my little butterfly see what he says.

Chōza: Chōji! come here son I need to ask you something.

Poking his head out from be hide a tree Chōji ran over to father before climbing into his lap, he reached up playing with his fathers hop earing before answering.

Chōji: Yes papa?

Chōza: We are noble; clan members of our clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their

various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For

this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. The Akimichi clan has a special relationship

with the Nara and Yamanaka clan. For generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the

members with the Akimichi members being the "Chō" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, we give them special earrings to present to each

generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolize that they are considered adults by their

respective clans. These are very important things to know and take to heart for you will run the clan someday too! Do you know our element?

Chōji: hmmmmmm...our clan element? i believe it peace, and heart that were children of the butterfly.

Chōza: that's right, good job son! tomorrow your lesson will be by sight.

Chōji: Sight? i don't understand.

Chōza: Were going to visit our clan memorial I want to show you our clan markings.

Chōji: OK that sound fun papa I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(Uchiha clan)<strong>

**(A door slammed loudly)**

Mikoto: Itachi is the you?

Itachi: yes mother it's me.

Mikoto: How was your mission?

Itachi: it went quite well am just tired is all.

Mikoto: Itachi?

Itachi: yes mother?

Mikoto: I know things have been hard on you lately i understand that; but you were raised to be a great protector of Konohagakure.

Itachi: mother forgive me. but what is it that you are trying to say?

Mikoto: We are one of the noble clan there is alot expected of us; you more so. The clan see you as a prodigy. But when i look at you i only see my little boy my

baby, your smart a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts, i see how you look at your father; i know where you go during the day when your not of missions or helping

your brother, i also know that you have figuered out your fathers plan in regards to Konohagakure I just wanted to let you know as your father wife i cant do

anything yet i know there will be a time when you will have all the info you need to bring to the Hokage. Whatever the Hokage and you decide as punishment for the

clan know this that me and your father though he is wrong in what hes doing i am proud of you truly and whole heartedly proud to call you my baby my son.

Itachi: mother i...

Mikoto: shush child go rest i overly understand i feel your pain too, am not proud of your father but he is a good man remember that.

Itachi: Yes mother; am going to go get clean up and rest.

Hours after speaking to his mother Itachi thought about what she said. He was right when he thought she knew what was going on sadly she didnt know he had already

gathered all the information he needed, tomorrow he us scheduled for a meeting with the Hokage along with his best friend Shisui. He already had a idea that the Third

Hokage would wish to negotiate with the Uchiha clan which wouldn't get them anywhere seeing as Danzō wanted to wipe out the Uchiha clan. Seeing how he explained

this and left him a choice: support the Uchiha's coup and have the whole clan, including Sasuke, killed in the ensuing conflict, or accept the assignment to wipe out

the clan before the coup started and be allowed to spare Sasuke. He had a few months left before it would come to pass. ( sighing loudly he got up to find Sasuke to

help him with his training.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Aburame Clan)<strong>

It was night fall the village was retiring for the night after a long day, all was quite except for the symphony that played no longer could you hear the hustle and

bustle, soothing sounds of hmmmmms, the rattle of Cicadas, cricket chruped,Grasshoppers buzzed while other incest fluttered, buzzed, beeped, hummed, vibrated sounds

or echoed sounds in prefect harmony. Let it prey or predator they all shared one thing in common the nightlife was their domain the time where they shined the

brightest of all. For we all know the day time bugs had their fame, their colors were vibrate, the wings were delicate, some jumped, others flew, some had the ability

to hide in plan sight, many were know for their artistic design, smell, shape, mimicry, protectiveness, and the gifts they gave like poison, honey, silk, aid in battle.

But what was truly astounding use they had a language all their own full of lows and highs,vibrations, frequencies every tick, click, beep, hum, buzz etc; stand

for something. Those blessed with the ability to understand and communicate back appreciate the gift given to us we don't take anything for grated we see and

understand on a whole different level.

Shibi and Kano stood outside under the pale moon light listening to the concert being played; this was a important night for the clan their son Shino was finally old

enough to have his first moonlight talk a gathering of the whole clan were all the children of the clan were taught through stories, plays and examples.

Shibi: Shino it is time will you honor me by gathering the clan.

Shino: Yes Father, 'raising his head he open his mind open connecting to the clan call out to them each personal speaking insect language.

It wasn't long that the whole clan was sitting together under a blanket of stars. parent directed their children to lay down on the ground in a circle, Shino was

among the group. The ages ranging from 4-to-7 for some of the children were not ready but now were.

Shibi: "Tonight is a special night in you young one life, tonight you get your first kikaichū", two people knelt down by each child one a parent the other a close

friend. They each gave two kikaichū a male and a female. The small insects burrowed into the chest of each child. Kikaichū can numb pain receptor, so that it is

little more than a strange feeling of tightness. Disappearing into their, Shibi and Kaho spoke as one telling the kikaichū in their language, " This child is now

your host and master, and a nest in which to raise your children. You will depend on them to survive. In exchange for their chakra and body, you must respect and

follow their orders, grow with them, and protect them at all cost." The parents couldn't have been more proud then the were in this very moment. Each child turned as

one to gaze upon Shibi and Kaho bowing down low respectfully thanking them silent and promising to honor the clan by being a good host for the kikaichū.

Lady Lilly: (A/N She one of the clan elders) Okay children listen closely you all know the names of our secret jutsu but tonight were going into detail about them.

First off we have Human Cocoon Technique which we create a cocoon around ourselves to use as a waterproof "sleeping bag". It can also be used to hide from enemies or

to spy on them. Second is the Insect Clone Technique where thousands of kikaichū are gathered in one place to take on the appearance of the user or anyone else the

user wishes.

The technique is elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, and therefore may be used as a decoy or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one

can put the insects in standby somewhere beforehand and then have them assume the form of the clone, this technique is arguably even more effective than the Shadow

Clone Technique, depending on the task. When struck, the clone falls apart into its component, bugs. It can be risky for the foe to go into close combat with an

insect clone since the kikaichū can drain their chakra on contact. Also, because it's made of bugs, it can reform almost instantly.

Thrid Insect Jamming Technique The user has a large amount of their kikaichū and has them spread out over a wide area around themselves. The insects then emit a

small amount of the their host's respective chakra that they usually feed on. This confuses sensor-type shinobi's chakra-sensing ability, as the insects' irregular

distribution and grouping together result in the creation of numerous false 'images' or chakra signals, making it more difficult to distinguish the user's actual

location.

Fourth Insect Jar Technique uses kikaichū as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Hyūga's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven

after the user performs their hand seals. The dome is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks, but can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force.

Fifth is Iron Mountain Leaning which After creating an insect clone, Shino and the clone run towards the opponent and simply tackle them. The force of this attack

is strong enough to send the target flying away from them.

Six Jar of Poison Technique not many can do this one but using rinkaichū, we gather multiple bug from infected corpses and contains them within a barrier where the

decaying flesh will release a gas that in time will ignite an explosion and release the venomous insects in a huge swarm that could cover the surrounding landscape,

the barrier accelerates the insect's multiplication.

Seventh the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique we covered the first step of it tonight by giving you your first kikaichū. Our bodies are offered to insects to

be used as a nest. Over the years, as we grows up, we are instructed in the secret techniques of the clan, and learn how the insects may serve us in combat. Most us

are inhabited by kikaichū, however, we do not limit ourselves to the use of one type of insect. We can use many different types of bugs some of us use poisonous bugs

only like Deer Tick, Army Ants, Yellow Jackets, Black Widows, Puss Caterpillars, Parasitic Worms, Human Bot Flies etc.

Eighth the Parasitic Giant Insect — Bug Biteplacing a number of kidaichū onto the skin of an enemy, these insects immediately burrow into the victim's body and begin

to devour its flesh and chakra. This process causes the insects to grow rapidly in size, until the host body is completely eaten away from the inside out.

Nine Poison Cloud Technique a small poisonous smokescreen sphere which spread and get bigger. If touched or inhaled, it is a guaranteed fatality.

Ten Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon This unique technique allows the user to accelerate the growth of their insects. As the user's body is already a hive of sorts

for the insects, the user will encase themselves in an actual cocoon to further aid the insects. This is an extremely useful move for Aburame clan members, since

their attacks mainly focus on the usage of insects. However, using this in the midst of a battle can be potentially dangerous as it leaves the user static and

vulnerable. As such when this technique is being employed, the user generally finds a safe location or otherwise can be guarded by their team-mate.

Elevn Secret Technique: Insect Gathering By simply touching a surface with their palm and fingers, the user releases a small web of chakra that draws bugs to that

location. Since we can communicate with insects, it can be useful to gain information by gathering local insects.

Twelve Secret Technique: Insect Sphere This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread

over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once. The insects completely surround the target, making

a globe. They restrain the enemy and start eating away at their chakra bit by bit. Before long, death will arrive. Even if the target manages to escape, the insects

will immediately follow it.

Thirteen Secret Technique: Insect Tornado This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread

over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once completely surrounding the target creating a fast-

moving tornado that will seemingly disintegrate the target.

Fourteen Spindle Formation The user has their bugs attack the target in a spiraling motion in order to stop the enemy from retaliating.

With each attack and technique they were demtsrated with on a dummy or with a fellow clan member, Lady Lilly laughed with joy along with the clan leaders and

families at the child-like wonder the children expressed at the many things they were learning they would soon be able too. It was indeed heartwarming to see the

child were not only happy but had pride over their heritage. Most clan meeting last for two hours but this one lasted for three ended with a story that's been past

down since the clan first came into existence.

**Miss Kita: (A/N the children teacher when their parents are out on missions)**

Listen closely children our clan maybe know for many things but our element is nature, earth, and yang our other half is yin,

our mate will also have the power of fire, water,sun and maybe more its different for each mate. Our first clan leaders were powerful warriors.

This we all know its were our pride comes from but what were all told is a story of a love that crosses time,

from life to death. A gift was promised to out clan that some of our children would be blessed with a life mate not a soul mate. Mated to a powerful Goddess or

god. So far it's been recorded that two members of our clan been blessed; we tell this story to every child so you know what to expect. Mind you i know that some of

you are young but it can happen. When finding your mate you will be curious because your drawn to them, you'll find yourself thinking about, very protective of

them, your kikaichū will want to get to know them, want to taste their chakra, feel their skin, they might even follow them too.

Your emotion will become strong, your bugs will naturally come to there aid if needed. It has even happened some of your bugs will be more attached to your mate and

will sneak off to be near her/him. Legend has it that that one member of each clan will mate with one as strong as our god. Our God the kikaichū was said to be

mated to a goddess that disappeared years ago before he could approach her. Sadly our gosd hasn't talked to the clan in years; over the years Kikaichū has grown sad

wanting his mate many of us learn this story to be prepared but not only that but in case we our spoken too so we will not fear him.

Kaho: Thank you for taking the time to come to this meeting, children me and Shibi and your families are so proud of you. It's time for you little to go to bed you

now have a journey ahead of you soon your kikaichū will have kids of their own then starts your real training. Sweet dreams little ones.

Shibi and Kaho watched everyone return their own homes before gathering their own son to turn in themselves.


	5. Chapter 5 Your real name is Naruko

**(Hokage Tower)**

Hireuzen Sarutobi also know as the third hokage sat at his desk with a young 5yr old Naruto siting quietly while he patched up his wounds. He really wish this wasn't happening the villages were wrong in their thinking but he

knew if the villagers knew that Naruto was really a she the beating would be worse not to mention he wouldn't put it pass the most hateful of them would surely rape the child.

Naruto: Oi old man why do the villagers hate me so? I didn't do anything i can understand if I did something wrong but i was only walking in the park.

Third Hokage: I wish i could answer that question for you but even as Hokage i can't reveal a S- class secret to you.

Naruto: Secret? I did something bad to make them hate me didn't I?...I don't remember so I had to have been younger.

Third Hokage: No Naruto you did nothing wrong! the villagers are the ones wrong they can't see past their pain is all.

Naruto: Oh...so am don't to blame then am not a demon; they call me demon whats a demon anyway?

Third Hokage: A demon is someone who is bad they hurt people and enjoy it; you are neither bad or a demon your too young to know all the facts but i promise to tell you when your older.

Naruto: Okay old man. Am sleepy anyway I'll visit again later.

With that being said the Third Hokage turn to his left nodding his head to the man hidden in the shadows to take Naruto home. The Anbu guard appeared in front of Naruto careful picking him up holding him protectively.

Holding the child closer to his chest before disappearing out into the night. The third hokage watched his most trusted guard carry Naruto out it was sad but had to be done he thought, he knew he picked the prefect guard for himself and Naruto know that

the guard who watched Naruto loved him and wouldn't hurt him. He felt bad Because behide that mask was no one other then Kakashi Hatake Nauto's fathers student who he entrusted the protection of his daughter who was really...

Naruto.

Third Hokage: 'Fate is so cruel'

* * *

><p><strong>( Somewhere in Konohagakure )<strong>

Kakashi Hatake jumped building to building carrying a sleeping Naruto. 'Sensei am sorry for not protecting Naruko I will strive to do better i promise.' Walking down a run down neighborhood Kakashi stopped in front of the

worse complex building he had ever seen. Turn the room down he entered into the building going up to Naruto's apt. After gaining entrance into the apt he slowly layed Naruto down in the bed tucking 'him' in. He didn't live right away no he stayed to fix the broke down door putting new lock up with a big dead bolt, he also repaired the locks on all the windows too careful making sure that the child would be safe. Finishing up with the protection part he entered the small kitchen the connected to the small living area, he walked over to the refrigerator know it would be empty. He was right well almost right for inside the refrigerator was a carton of a 3 month old bottle of milk and a block of molded cheese. Disgusted with the villagers treatment of the child he turn his attention to the pantry to find cheap instant ramen noddles the pantry were full of the stuff.

'Now wonder she's so short' This wouldn't do not all; biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood he went through a number of hand signs before thrust his head onto the floor summoning a nin dog.

Pakkun: Yo Kaskashi long no se-

Kakashi: Shhhh...whisper Pakkun; it's good to see you too old friend but 'he's' asleep. (Kakashi pointed to the another room)

Pakkun slowly walked in the direction his master pointed too, only to see a small child who smelled like a fox sleeping soundly. Walking closer he noticed the small child had furry appendages on her head, moving even closer so that he now was standing with his front paws on the bed he gazed closer seeing that the appendages were in fact black tipped red furry fox ears. Pakkun was about to sniff at the small child again when something brushed up against his tail, he turn sharply thinking it was a threat only to see it was a furry red tail. 'No wait there was more then one, curling and uncurling was nine fluffy tail peaking out from under the child's blanket. He

wondered who the child was she smelled familiar but...

Kakashi: (whispering) Pakkun?!

Pakkun rushed back over to his master and friend.

Pakkun: Sorry Kakashi I was courios about the girl.

Kakashi: who? what girl?

Pakkun: Sleeping in the over room that's who.

Kakashi: Ok wait...

Kakashi opened his senses to make sure no one was around before putting up a silening barrier.

Kakashi: Okay now talk..how did you know he was a she?

Seeing that Kakashi was indeed serious he got straight to the point. He sat down at his master feet giving him his undivided attention.

Pakkun: From the serious look on your face i can tell that this is a secret

Kakashi: Try level S secret. Now continue

Pakkun: ( He was shocked level S was huge telling that kind of secret meant death) I can see her meaning truel see her, from the look you gave me their most be a henge on her but when i look at her i see a cute little girl with fox ears and nine tails, whiskers on each cheek, long flowing hip lenght hair.

Saying Kakashi was astounded was a understatment he wondered why Pakkun could see her 'was the Henge weakening?' no that's not right he checked already to make sure it was holding up. It didn't make any sence to him he would have to ask the hokage after he was finished here.

Kakashi: Pakkun... she's sensei daughter her name is Naruko remember i told you about her 3yrs ago. We have to look after her from afar the council we not let me near her till she is older though they do not know she is a girl that is a secret that only me the hokage, master Jiraiya know.

Pakkun: Does she know that she is a girl?

Kakashi: I'm not sure.

Pakkun: I see...so what did you summon me for anyway?

Kakashi: Hmmm...oh that. I need you to get Deer and give him this note too; burn the note once he's read it.

Pakkun: Ok be right back.

Pakkun disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to returen not long afterward. Pakkun returned with Shikaku Nara about 30mins later.

Kakashi: Hello Shikaku.

Shikaku: Hello Kakashi I brought the things on the list; I see that even you have disobeyed thoes foolish council memebers.

Kakashi: oh coruse I made a promise to sensei that I intend to keep.

Shikaku: Will said am glad.

Shikaku and Kakashi both went into the kitchen putting away the fresh food Kakashi had asked him to bring. Being a protector of Foxes Shikaku had alread had made a week supple of breakfasts, while his wife had made lunch and dinner with the help of their son Shikamaru who tried his hardest to get intel on Naruko. He and his wife were very proud of their son they had told him about their clan months ago and true to his word Shikamau kept his eyes open when they left the compound for the fox. He even went so far as to try to follow him out once when he had heard his mother ask Shikaku were he going to check in on the fox. His son was lazy but held promise a fire was lite under him that day when he heard how important a Nara's job was concerning foxes.

Looking once more into the brown sack he could see all he food was put away, next was the child's clothes; opening the sad excuse of a closet door he notice the child only owned a bright orange hideous jumpsuit along with a white shirt and more orange stuff. Squashing the hate he felt building Shikaku gathered the orange clothing leaving only the jumpsuit the rest he gave to Kakashi to burn. Only to replace the clothes he took with some green tops, white shirts with designs, black, brown, grey cargo pants, new shoes,underwear, socks, a hat for windy days and rainy days, a rain coat, unberlla, even a robe all things he personal had picked out.

If his wife had her way all the hateful villagers would all be dead Naruto would be in her real forum as Naruko and she would be dressed as a pretty girl. (sighing to himself he really loved his wife but killing the villagers wasn't the way, but he understood sometime he wisher he could put a end to this too)

Kakashi had cleaned the rooms, dusted, fixed the busted window that was boarded up. While Shikaku had put away the clothes, Kakashi kept Pakkun busy too sending him out for things too such as books, games, and learning scrolls.

By the time they were finished the house was spotless, Naruko had new stuff, and most importantly she had and was safe with all the top notch new safety locks they had put up they even went so far as to put up a barrier to only allow certain people into the apt. Turning to each other Kakashi bowed his head before disappearing to report to the hokage on what he seen done to Naruko apt and to tell him that he had put a stop to it. Shikaku had stayed behide just a little longer wanting to be with Naruko a little longer; he couldn't speak to the child like he wanted till she knew about herself. Feeling good that he helped he took one last look around before walking slowly over to Naruko; pressing a small kiss to her cheek he whispered goodbye before disappearing like Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>( Later that Night)<strong>

Laying in a cage Kurama thought to herself.

' How do you explain to a kid that what people see isn't really there? I guess I'll just have to wig it; I hope this doesn't make the child hate me.'

Kurama knew that the child was young but old enough to know the truth know. She pulled Naruko into her own mind away from her dream sleep.

Naruto woke inside a weird place there was water that came up to her waist ( Remember she's short and young) standing before her was a huge cage that held a over size

nine tell fox.

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside Naruko's Mind)<strong>

Naruto: Hello Foxy

Kurama: Hello Little Naruko

Naruto was shocked but being a little child 'he' wasn't scared of the hughe fluffy fox. He walked up to the cage slowly with a huge smile on his face.

Naruto: You can Talk?! that's so cool...wait did you call me Naruko? Am no Naruko am Naruto.

Kurama: (Giggle) No little one Naruto is your fake name Naruko is your true name.

Naruto tilted his head to the side thinking hard 'Naruko is a girl name why is that my name...) Seeing how confused Naruko was becoming Kurama spoke up to strighten things out.

Kurama: Listen Naruko your mother named you but to protect you you were named Naruto.

Naruto: Okay I understand to protect part but from what?

Kurama: Remember how you spoke to the third hokage today and he siad it was a S level secret. The secret is that i live inside you and that you are not really Naruto who the villagers see as a demon and a boy. You are really

Naruko who is in fact born a girl who has a fox goddess living in her who everyone thinks is a demon because of a lie that was told years and years ago.

Naruto: So this isn't your fault or mine its because of a lie told by a bad person? And aam really a girl? How can that be I don't look like a girl i look like a boy.

Kurama: I can explain that too you see the reason you look like this is because i promised you mother i would protect you. so i put a powerful henge on you which is a spell that hides what you really look like. I did this to protect you if you looked like you really did you villagers would abuse you more beat you up more and maybe do thigs that is far worse I know you are a bright kid so I know you know what the word rape means. If you were in your true body the villagers would have done worse things that they do now.

Naruto: I understand thank you for protecting me.

Kurama: Your are very welcome, now listen up kit you are a fox child your father was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki they were important people who had alot of enemies your mother died giving birth to you not because she was weak but because earlier before you were born your father was in a meeting and your was attacked she never healed all the way. If she wasn't pregant I could have healed her but because...

I wasn't sure how my powers would have effected you we both agreed that it was best i didn't. The night of your birth spies infiltrated the village they wanted your mother and you. Your Father fought hard and strong to protect you and your mother he killed everyone of the spies but dead because of his wounds. Why did the spies want you and your mother? Because of me remember how I said the village thinks am a demon. That is because years and years before your time a man named Madara Uchiha used a power know as the Sharingan to make me attack the village. The only people who know the real stories as to why I attacked the village is your mother and your great grandmother and your father no one else knows.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha is a big jerk face! how could he do something like that to you now your stuck here and people think your big and bad and a demon thats wrong.

Kurama: (Giggled) He was indeed a big jerk face! you see he wanted me to marry him for my powers but I turned him down, thats why he did what he did.

Naruto: I understand...so my parents loved me and wanted me safe.

Kurama: Yes they loved you very much they even made sure some people knew who you really are so they would protect you.

Naruto: Really? who?

Kurama: Well the Anbu guy who brought you home tonight he is your protector not because of the third but because your father was his sensei his name is Kakashi Hatake. Also there is a clan here in the village called the Nara they are fox protectors they have been keeping all foxes safe since the dawn of time. The leader Shikaku has visited while you were sleeping you will see in the morning what he and Kakashi has done in order to care for you and protect you. But you most also know this you can't talk to Kakashi out in the open because of the council they have ordered him to stay away from you till you are older. Then their is your godfather Jiraya and your godmother Lady Tsunade who are really your grandmother and grandfather that is a secret too so you can't tell. They are both out of the village as of now but the both keep tabs on you but that stupid damn council is making it hard on them they want to be near you in fact they had wanted to raise you but the council said no so they only send money for you. Which the council has also messed up in by only giving you part of the money which is why you live here in this less then adequate apt. This is where I come in I will look after you now that you know the truth and i will teach you how to fight and become a strong Kunoichi.

Naruto was crying happy tears now knowing that 'he' had family that he was loved and someone did really care for him, he couldn't wait for the years to past so he could meet his grandmother and grandfather.

Seeing how happy her kit was Kurama pulled Naruko through the bars of the cage closer to her, Kurama shrunk down to her human form to enbrace her kit in her arms. Kurama human form was indeed beautiful a strong yet slender frame olive skin tone, dark ruby hair that hanged down long against her ankels. Siting down with Naruko in her lap Kurama snuggled her, giving her butterfly kisses. A warm glow surrounded them together; Kurama waiting for

the light to die down instead of a boy sitting in her lap a cute little girl sat in her lap with gold sund hair that was long dropping to her hips, she had fox ears and tails too like her. Thinking about all the things that had transpired tonight she remember that the nin dog could see Naruko for who she really was. Going through her head recalling the henge spell she used the nin dog would be able to see her cause he's Kakashi's dog, I can see her because i casted the spell, her grandmother and grandfather would be able to see her because of their blood relation to her. Of course her mate when they find each will be able to see her. No one else unless i make it so.

They spent the rest of the night like that Kurama holding her while softly humming a soft tone.

(A/N for now on i will be using Naruko instead of Naruto use it's dealing with someone who doesn't know the truth)

* * *

><p>( The Next Morning )<p>

Naruko woke rubbing the sleep from her eyes she normally wasn't a morning person but for some reason she was awake. Going about her daily routine she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth only to stop in front of the mirror her reflection was different. For five years she had always seen a boy but now gazing back at her stood a girl. confused and frightened that the spell had wore she called upon the fox.

Naruko: Kurama you awake?

Kurama: Yes Kit am awake, what's wrong?

Naruko: Why can I see myself?

Kurama: I did that. I thought it would be best that you grew up knowing what you look like. You can see yourself but no one else can.

Naruto: Ok I though something was wrong with the spell at first.


	6. Chapter 6 Trainig

Naruto was crying happy tears now knowing that 'he' had family that he was loved and someone did really care for him, he couldn't wait for the years to past so he could meet his grandmother and grandfather.

Seeing how happy her kit was Kurama pulled Naruko through the bars of the cage closer to her, Kurama shrunk down to her human form to enbrace her kit in her arms. Kurama human form was indeed beautiful a strong yet slender

frame oilve skin tone, dark ruby hair that hanged down long against her ankles. Siting down with Naruko in her lap Kurama snuggled her, giving her butterfly kisses. A warm glow surrounded them together; Kurama waiting for

the light to die down instead of a boy sitting in her lap a cute little girl sat in her lap with gold sund hair that was long dropping to her hips, she had fox ears and tails too like her. Thinking about all the things that

had transpired tonight she remember that the nin dog couls see Naruko for who she really was. Going through her head recalling the henge spell she used the nin dog would be able to see her cause he's Kakashi's dog, I can

see her because i casted the spell, her grandmother and grandfather would be able to see her because of their blood relation to her. Of course her mate when they find each will be able to see her. No one else unless i make

it so.

They spent the rest of the night like that Kurama holding her while softly humming a soft tone.

* * *

><p><strong>( The Next Morning )<strong>

Naruko woke rubbing the sleep from her eyes she normally wasn't a morning person but for some reason she was awake. Going about her daily routine she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth only to stop in front of the

mirror her reflection was different. For five years she had always seen a boy but now gazing back at her stood a girl. confused and frightened that the spell had wore she called upon the fox.

Naruko: Kurama you awake?

Kurama: Yes Kit am awake, what's wrong?

Naruko: Why can I see myself?

Kurama: I did that. I thought it would be best that you grew up knowing what you look like. You can see yourself but no one else can.

Naruto: Ok I though something was wrong with the spell at first.

Kurama: No you are fine, now go ahead and finish your daily routine for Today begins your training i will teach you your clans history and that of the foxes.

Naruto: I look forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>( The Next Morning) <strong>

After getting up and showered, Naruko looked into her closet and saw all the new clothes that Shikaku had provided for her. Changing into her training gear she looked around taking in the new adjustments to her apartment even noticing the cabinet were fully stocked with different types of foods and also new books placed on her bookshelf. After eating a light meal Naruko hid her scent and took off to Zeroth Training Ground. Also known as the

No-Hunting District Naruko remembered reading about the grounds learning that it was a wildlife preserve rare and unusual animals. Much like the Forest of Death and other training fields, this one is surrounded by large wire mesh fences, bearing many signs forbidding entry. The interior of the training field consists of a forest containing many insectivorous plants, wide open plains with few trees and a cliff that was used for dramatic effect.

Getting into the training grounds was easy turning to make sure no one was there she called upon Kurama asking her to place a protective barrier. The very was a secret barrier; which couldn't be detected or sensed the people in the barrier couldn't be seen or heard. After the barrier was in place Kurama pulled herself from Naruko.

Kurama stood before Naruko now in training gear with her hands full of scrolls. Each scroll contained a different lesson plan.

Kurama: Today lesson plan is your family history. I've already meantioned some things pertaining to your family. Listen carefully Naruko your father's clan the Namikaze Clan is a clan from Takigakure (Sigma). is a village located in the Land of Dragons. In terms of the village's appearance, Takigakure seems to be based on mostly Southeast Asian aesthetics. After the war this village was finally recognized as one of the "great nation". The shinobi of this village specialize in water-based ninjutsu. The villagers are known for their loyalty to protect not only the leader, but each other as well, even if it means death. As being recognized, the village's leader is know known as the Takikage ( Literally meaning "Waterfall Shadow"), and has the first Takikage; Shingi ("Loyalty"). The Namikaze clan is well know for their speed, as seen by your father Minato. Despite his extensive use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, his speed came natural. Members of the Namikaze Clan are gifted with high level of intellegence. Due to their speed and ability to master any or almost all ninjustu, they became a nearly invincible clan. They were even capable of overpowering Uchiha and Senju. The call began to grab their recognition, after Taki became a great village. They were later appointed to the most top positions in military usage, for Taki. On your father's side his Nature Type was fire, wind, lightning and also Ying and Yang.

Being that by birth and blood right's your are the last living heir to the Namikaze clan you will be learning these jutus. Chakra Transfer Technique allows the user to transfer some of their chakra to another person. This

technique was originally created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in order to "connect" the spiritual energies of every living person. His intention was for it to be used to build and maintain peace through his religion of ninshū, but

this technique ended up becoming another tool for war when humanity weaponised chakra. This technique is used by many shinobi, each one of them has shown to use technique in different ways.

Combined Summoning Technique This technique allows multiple summoners to transport animals or people across long distances. With the combined strength of multiple powerful users, this technique can bring forth targets from tremendous distances and even different dimensions.

Contract Seal When the user implements this fūinjutsu on a summoner, it removes any direct control the summoner has over a summoned creature. Close contact appears to be required for the implementation of the seal. Though the Contract Seal removes the summoner's ability to control its summon, it does not give the user of the fūinjutsu the ability to control the summon in turn. Doing this does seem to negate the time limit a summoned controlled creature.

Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal developed by the Uzumaki clan, It invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami "Reaper"; Literally meaning "death god") that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul.

Once called upon, the Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging

the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's is also possible for the user to seal multiple targets through the use of shadow clones. The methods of sealing vary weather being close to one's target in order to perform the sealing, or extending the Shinigami's to the nature of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, those whose souls are sealed away by it cannot be reincarnated. However, there is a way to break the seal. The procedure involves invoking

the Shinigami using a mask from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. From there, the act of the deed is potentially fatal as the summoner cuts the Shinigami's stomach to release the trapped souls. However this wound to the Shinigami is reflected on the invoker's body. The souls are then released from the Shinigami's stomach.

The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, consisting of two Four Symbols SealsTo perform the technique, the user must first summon a ceremonial throne and place the target on it.

Flying Thunder Formation Technique Taught to the Hokage Guard Platoon by the Fourth Hokage to better their duties of protecting the seated Hokage. All three members of the team are required to execute the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another each performing the seal of confrontation so that their thumbs, middle, and index fingers are touching those of the other's. This allows them to transport both themselves and anything inside the confines of the ring to a marked destination.

The Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique is a technique which requires two persons that are able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique. Both persons will mark each other with their respective seals, this grants them the ability to switch their positions at any point in time during a battle.

The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula"to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature.[3][4] Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.[6] As Minato also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target. The technique is apparently extremely complex as lesser skilled users need to work together to perform it.

Flying Thunder God — Second Step throwing Flying Thunder God Kunai at your opponent. Then teleports to it, attacking them from their blindside.

The Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder is a space-time barrier This barrier technique incorporates the use of the Flying Thunder God formula to erect a barrier space capable of warping away anything which comes in contact with it. Once erected, the barrier has proven powerful enough to warp away techniques as destructive as a Tailed Beast Ball. Once warped, the subject of the technique can be directed to another location marked by the formula.

Four Red Yang Formation A powerful barrier formation noted to only be usable by those of Kage-calibre, whereby four shinobi, standing in a square formation, erect a large barrier that is red in colour. It was stated to be several times stronger than the Four Violet Flames Formation, and is highly malleable; it's users can create openings within the barrier to allow passage.

This barrier is apparently very chakra-taxing since at least two of its users are limited in the usage of other techniques, such as clone techniques, while maintaining the barrier at the same time.

Four Symbols Seal This is a sealing technique based on the fūinjutsu of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki sealing formula is used to seal any target into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability.

When two Four Symbols Seals are used together, they form the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. The seal also appears on the stomach of the users of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal after the target and the user's own soul is sealed in the death god's stomach.

The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode and trained with the toads of Mount Myōboku. The senjutsu chakra used during Sage Mode "activates" the body in various ways, enhancing the user's speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows a sage to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times their size.

When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the user in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and completely finish off an opponent, not unlike Chakra Enhanced Strength.

In addition, the enhanced speed, reflexes and heightened chakra sensing from Sage Mode, combined with the skilful body movements of Frog Kata, allows the practitioner to evade enemy strikes at the last possible moment.

The Rasengan is an A-rank technique created by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his intention was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. Even without Nature Transformation, on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like its counterpart, the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it

comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiralling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. It has been noted a few times that the Rasengan is superior to the Chidori.

Sage Mode is the result of using natural energy along with a shinobi's normal chakra to drastically empower all of their Mode is the empowered state humans enter when they learn to draw natural energy inside them and blending it with their chakra. By doing so, the human creates new senjutsu chakra that allows them to enter Sage Mode. Sage Mode enhances the combat efficiency of the user by allowing them to tap into the natural force of the world that opens new techniques to the user and allows them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra.

Thus far, Sage Mode has been shown to be taught in two places: at Mount Myōboku by the toads, and Ryūchi Cave by the snakes. Learning Sage Mode at Mount Myōboku or Ryūchi Cave grants the user with a toad and snake-influenced

Sage Mode respectively, which carries over the same advantages and disadvantages, only differing in application.

Sensing is a skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect chakra. Using this technique, sensors can easily detect, and track down targets. The range of this technique varies between sensors.

The Shadow Clone Technique is a technique developed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju; Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of

illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will

usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with Sharingan, Byakugan or

of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones.

This is especially problematic when the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds.

A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the 's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. When done with several hundred, like Naruto does, training that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours. While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone.

Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three This technique was devised by Minato Namikaze and employs the use of his Flying Thunder God Technique. Minato throws six Flying Thunder God Kunai behind the enemy, and teleports to them. It is a technique developed to create an opening for an attack. The technique can also be used with the help of a shadow clone, though this is not a compellent component of the technique's execution.

The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood. Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mould their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It should be noted that anyone can summon a contracted animal as long as they have the blood of someone who has made a contract, the seal of the summoned creature and a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used. While most summoners have only been shown capable of summoning one type of creature, (through the Animal Path) was able to summon several different animals and even people, and seemingly did not require a blood offering when performing this technique. Sasuke is able to summon both snakes and hawks, though he has never been seen summoning both species at the same time. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Summoning can serve as a base for other techniques, as is the case with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance.

In the event that a summon is busy, a substitute can choose to be summoned in their stead.

Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique A destructive dive that takes full advantage of a giant toad's body mass. The strength of the fall varies depending on the user. For example, in the case of someone like Jiraiya your grandfather — one of the Sannin, the summon can be performed in an instant right above the target, further adding the great gravitational force of a several hundred metre-high dive to the toad's own weight.

Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, the user must gather both positive black chakra The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power.

Tailed Beast Chakra Arms This is an ability a jinchūriki is able to perform when in a tailed form. The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of the their Tailed Beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a Sharingan user can react to.[1] The chakra arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, due to the Nine-Tails' seething hatred within its chakra (though this is not always the case).

Tailed Beast Transfer Technique This technique allows one person to transfer the complete chakra of a sealed tailed beast within a jinchūriki into a different person.

Kurama watched Naruko intently noticing even though she was very young it seemed that she had a Eidetic memory, the ability to recall images in great detail for several minutes. She used her powers showing her bits and pieces of her parents memories showing the correct use of each jutus. Question were asked but not many the child was truely amazing their was no other being like this child.

Kurama: Your mother's clan is The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure, They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. Originating from the Senju clan, what distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both

respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went

into hiding, scattered all around the world.

The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time.

Naruko: Wow mother's clan sounds amazing so am the last heir too like with my father's clan too?

Kurama: Yes the clan is wonderful you are a child of mine the Uzumaki clan are my children you have my blood ruunninh through your blood. Your greatgrandmother was the first to know that you are children of the Fox goddess.

Now the Uzumanki and Senju clan are fox children of fire, snow, water, wind, sun, ice, and yin.

The jutus are The Adamantine Sealing Chains is a fūinjutsu used by members of the Uzumaki clan This technique moulds the user's chakra into chains which, after materialising, can be used for various purposes such as

physically restraining or directly combating targets. Using her chains, Kushina could also erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains.

Adamantine Attacking Chains is incomplete version of the Adamantine Sealing Chains.

Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release This technique involves invoking the Shinigami using a mask from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. From there, the summoner is possessed by the Shinigami allowing them control over it, they can then force it to cut its own stomach resulting in the release of the souls sealed inside. Due to the possession however, the same damage will reflect on the invoker's own body.

After the souls are released, however, persons are free to do as they please with the souls.

Naruko: What is the The Uzumaki mask storage temple?

Kurama: Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple is a shrine belonging to the Uzumaki, located somewhere along the outskirts of Konohagakure.[1] At the entrance of the temple is a giant replica of the clan's symbol. Within the temple at the centre is a podium of sorts where hangs several oni-masks hung beneath three connected symbols of the clan, under all of which are ornate, black flames. Putting on one specific mask amongst these actually

invokes the Shinigami from the Dead Demon Consuming Seal technique. The shrine has since fallen into ruin from the wear and tear of time, though the masks all stayed intact, only you or someone of the clan can enter the temple their are two great stones that protect the temple the stones hold the serect to enter by stating your name and giving your blood you gave passaige its a person family tree record that recods all births of the clan.

Heal Bite By biting and consuming chakra, this can heal the injuries of others as well as oneself. This ability has been shown to heal even life threatening injuries in a short period of time, and is capable of quickly reenergising. However, this technique rapidly depletes your own chakra reserves, and you are left with a permanent bite mark every time you use it. Due to its depletion of chakra, it is dangerous to use this ability more

than once a day.

Uzumaki Sealing Technique After forming the necessary hand seals, the user slams their hand on the ground after which a sealing formula, that originates from the user's hand, forming underneath the target. When the seal

activates, anything above the inscription is sealed within the formula itself.

The info and history of both her parents too most of the whole day; during breaks Kurama taught her basic fighting and intorduced Naruko to her first weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>( Day two of Trainig)<strong>

Naruko: What will I be learning today?

Kurama: Well yesterday you learned most of all the heavy stuff and important things about your bloodline so today I thought I would teach you about being a woman.

Naruko: Okay so what's first?

Kurama: First we will have to sneek to Konohagakure's healing garden.

Getting into the garden was a challengen seeing how the garden held most of Konohagukure's plants both normal, adnormal, rare, and hybrid. these plants were used in the village for medicine, posions, healing bams, scaves,

creams, herbs, and many more things.

Kurama: As every flower lover knows, flowers have a language of their own.

Every sentiment is expressed in one form or another by these fragile blooms, and as a leading psychologist states . . . .

"Flowers are a perfect replica of human life" . . . . planting . . . growth . . . . bloom . . . . withering

Naruko pointed out her favorite flowers by looks, scent, color while Kurama explained their names and meanings.

Naruko: This One?

Kurama: Alstroemeria flower is symbolic of wealth, prosperity and fortune. It is also the flower of friendship.

Naruko: This One?

Kurama: Amaryllis This flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty.

Naruko: This One

Kurama: Anthurium symbolizes hospitality. It is also used to indicate happiness and abundance.

Naruko: This One

Kurama:Calla Lily symbolizes magnificence and beauty. White Calla lilies combine these two attributes with purity and innocence associated with the color white to make it the perfect choice of flower in a Wedding bouquet.

Kurama:Heather Lavender symbolizes admiration, solitude and beauty while white heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true.

Kurama:Larkspur symbolizes levity or lightness. It is also indicative of fickleness and haughtiness.

Kurama:Hydrangea symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood. In its negative sense hydrangea symbolizes frigidity and heartlessness.

Kurama:Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver you are lovely.

Kurama: Bird of Paradise symbolizes joyfulness. It also symbolizes magnificence. It can also be used to indicate exciting and wonderful anticipation.

Kurama:Bouvardia Double symbolizes enthusiasm. It is also used to indicate zest for life.

Kurama: Chrysanthemum symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life. A red chrysanthemum conveys love; a white chrysanthemum symbolizes truth and loyal love while a yellow chrysanthemum symbolizes slighted love.

* * *

><p><strong>(Herbs)<strong>

Aloe

Family: Liliaceae Genus: Aloe Species: Vera (and over 500 others)

Also Known As: Socotrine, Cape, Curaiao, Barbados, Zanzibar Aloe

Rx: cut mature (lower) leaves for burns, scalds, sunburns, or cosmetic benefits

Aloe is one of the most widely used herbs for burns, scalds, scrapes, sunburn, and an incredible infection fighter. It can also be used to smooth and beautify skin.

Chamomile

Family: Compositae Genus: Matricaria, Anthemis Species: Chamomilla, Nobilis respectively

Also Known As: Camomile, Anthemis, Matricaria, Ground Apple

Rx: infusion or tincture of flowers, herbal bath

This herb is a highly used cure-all, and every household should seriously consider having it around. It has been used externally to treat wounds and inflammations, and internally for indigestion and ulcers. Chamomile

is also used to relieve menstrual cramps, arthritis, and is an effective sedative.

Dandelion

Family: Compositae Genus: Taraxacum Species: Officinale

Also Known As: Wild Endive, Lion's Tooth, Piss-in-bed

Rx: #1 recommended salad addition, leaf infusion, root decoction, tincture, add to bath for prevention of yeast infection

Used for Premenstrual Syndrome (PMS), Weight Loss, High Blood Pressure, Congestive Heart Failure, Cancer Prevention, Yeast Infection, Digestive Aid

Eat fresh leaves in a salad (they are quite tasty). Chinese doctors have prescribed Dandelion for thousands of years to treat colds, bronchitis, pneumonia, ulcers, hepatitis, obesity, dental problems, itching and

internal injuries. Quite simply a 'super' herb.

* * *

><p><strong>( Being a Lady)<strong>

1. Be sensitive to feelings. If you sense embarrassment or that this is uncomfortable, quickly change the subject.

apologize when you've made an error.

direct and firm if you have to but kindly.

4. Always say please and thank you, say your greetings and goodbyes. Make an effort to talk to even the shyest, most awkward person in the room.

praise when praise is due. Learn to give a little heartfelt praise.

one another! We all need it.

't be too hard on others when people make mistakes.

not stare!

not laugh at people.

draw attention to yourself. Or take over the conversation. Or dominate the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>( Tea Ceremony )<strong>

The host presents the prepared tea bowl to one of the guests and they exchange bows. This first guest admires the bowl then rotates it before taking a drink. The guest wipes the rim of the tea bowl then offers it to the next guess who repeats these movements. After all the guests have taken a drink of tea, the bowl is rinsed clean by the host. The host will also rinse and clean the tea whisk and scoop again. The guests now have an opportunity to inspect the utensils used during the ceremony. They carefully and respectfully examine the utensils, perhaps even using a cloth when delicately handling them. The host gathers the utensils and the guests

exit with a bow completing the ceremony.

Kurama: Keep your back straight Naruko

Naruko: This is Hard!

Kurama: Don't worry we will pratice every day at least once a day so you learn don't worry you will get.

Naruko: I promise to do my best.

Kurama: Hold the cup with a light hand, the cup is danity periouse.

* * *

><p><strong>( Day Three )<strong>

Kurama: Katana the katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. The production of swords in Japan is divided into specific time periods:

Jokoto (ancient swords, until around 900 A.D.)

Koto (old swords from around 900–1596)

Shinto (new swords 1596–1780)

Shinshinto (new new swords 1781–1876)

Gendaito (modern swords 1876–1945)[5]

Shinsakuto (newly made swords 1953–present)[6]

* * *

><p><strong>( Day Five)<strong>

Kurama:To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon.

Kurama: Arms Up Naruko!

Kurama: The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body, weapon and timing is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome.

Cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques must be all preceded by a feint (except when using the quick strike techniques). The defender can easily parry a strong attack, due to the telegraphing momentum behind the

attacker's weapon. Therefore, a strong cutting technique can easily receive a deadly cut across the sword hand or forearm. The feigning movement should complement both double-sword, two-handed sword, or any weapon.

There are some strikes that do not require a preceding subterfuge. These are referred to as "quick strikes". They are done with two hands on the sword or with a sword in each hand. One hand is at the base of the tsuka (to provide longer reach) and the other hand is at the ridge of the blade to provide the initial force to flick the sword as quick as an arrow to hit the target. This could be done with the double sword, with one sword providing

the push for the dispatch. These postures are hidden and the ready positions are implemented while switching hands or while changing steps. These flicking strikes can be administered from any angle (top, sides or below).

Kurama: Push harder Naruko! You want to be a Kunoichi right?When parrying, always try to direct the point of the sword to the target. This minimizes the step needed to be able to counter-attack. Thus the opponent is at an immediate disadvantage. Also, using the quick strike at the opponent's sword hand or forearm will immediately incapacitate his attack before having to parry it. A simple rule — to keep the point of the sword pointed to the opponent or at within the area of the gate, while attempting to parry in all angles — will provide a good foundation for appropriate counter-maneuver reflexes. The footwork shall be adapted to terrain and purpose. The correct stride is to be applied to whatever leverage is needed to effectively wield the weapon at hand. The choice of weapon and knowing the opponents' weapons is essential for the choice of right technique and strategy. Knowing the center of gravity of a weapon can help the assessment of its maneuverability and speed, as much as its effects on leverage and kinetic forces.

The use of the double-sword (one in each hand) can provide the ultimate control of the gate. The "gate", is the opening between two fighters. All attacks must go through this gate to reach the target from any angle. To close or disrupt the gate at the right moment is necessary to deflect incoming attacks. The double swords' ability to alternate and complement their trajectories provides a strong continuous flowing barricade as well as trapping and striking repetitions. Timing is essential in the use of this technique, and Musashi advised that the double-sword technique should be learned early on.

In the later stages of kenjutsu, one can win without the use of a blade by merely understanding the physics of sword work. A kenjutsuka can resolve or win without having to fight (or without having to cut) — and gain followers instead. There is no individual or religion that started this. Any level-headed person would not want to maim or kill another human being. A kenjutsuka (a true swordsman) strives to attain well beyond cutting techniques: to serve his master or act on his own as a diplomat of fairness in the living he

Kurama: Move faster, strike harder, don't let the enemy near you, never let them see your weak point.

Naruko: Hai I understand i will work harder

* * *

><p><strong>( Timeskip six months later)<strong>

Kurama: Ever Poised & Graceful like the Gazelle you are a dancer, Focus! Smooth like water and then Swift like wind.

Kurama had used a protective barrier to silence and shield from prying eyes using The Third Training Ground they trained into the dead of night under the moonlight. Kurama's voice rung loud and sharp as they pushed off one another, charging, dodging, striking.

Kurama: make your limbs slow like liquid, be more limber like a blade of grass dancing in the wind, then strike with sharp precise movements. You can do this move your feet, Dodge, up, down, right, left, strike hard, arms up, back straight faster, faster, faster.

Naruko dashed right to left, circling Kurama with her arms ready to fight back. Following through the orders. Fluid strike piece cut. Steady slice, jab, jab, duck, Dodge and quick. Naruko actions were spot on she was poised, graceful, smooth like water and wind, limber moving weaving in and out advoiding attacks. The stricks were hard like ice powerful and deadly like fire just like here elements. 'Smooth, smooth, smooth, be poised and graceful, keep your head clear, don't lose your focus! A dancer, be like the gazelle graceful, be like the deer smart and sharp, embrase your inner fox you are sneeky cunning a fighter a master of tricks fight with all your heart and power never give up or give in. Adding kicks and flips to her against she moved faster, kicks and hard jabs; but Kurama has had years of fighting training there was no give in fighting this way she knew she couldn't rely on only her hands. Empting her mind she thought of the many jutus and training she spent blood, sweat, and tears she study to learn. She pulled out her katana she was at more ease using her sword, opening her sences becoming the fox she was she attacked faster and faster she body moving weightlessly her powers coming to the forefront. Eyes becoming that of the fox her human ears disappeared her tails brusting out of her body.

Kurama smiled her eyes widing tracking her child watching Naruko's movement gaining speed becoming faster and faster only to disapper then reappear in front of her she could tell that Naruko was moving on sheer determination to master her body and fighting style her hits came sharp and deadly. Kurama moved from position to position the hits trown her way were deadly each deadlier then the last. Wanting to feel the extent of her power Kurama let herself be hit a lash across the chest...the hit would have killed spliting a normal human in half.

Naruko ended crouched down low to the grown waiting for the next attack her sences leading her, Red fox eyes meet sharp deadly red fox eyes their eyes mirrorring her own Kurama relaxed her stance letting Naruko know the battle was none.

Kurama: Your power is strong! their is no doubt in my mine that you are truely my daughter I am so proud of you!

Naruko blushed her face blazed from her hair to her neck disappearing under her training clothes. To say that she was powerful and even proud of her was something she only dreamed of.

Naruko: Hai Mother thank you very much.

Kurama: Sweetie their is no need to be shy you truely are a joy to have as a daughter you are strong and powerful, its amazing you are so young I look forward to the years to come watching you grown in power and strenght. You are only six years old still in the early stage of training yet you soaked in what a normal person would have learned in one year in six months. your blows and speed are by far almost as strong as your mothers you will indeed surpass your clan's power. That will be all for today why don't you go play my child.

Naruko: Hai thank you Mother.

Naruko watched as Kurama disappeared slowly back into her body before taking off for home.


	7. Chapter 7 Oct 10th

Naruko ended crouched down low to the grown waiting for the next attack her sences leading her, Red fox eyes meet sharp deadly red fox eyes their eyes mirrorring her own Kurama relaxed her stance letting Naruko know the battle was none.

Kurama: Your power is strong! their is no doubt in my mine that you are truely my daughter I am so proud of you!

Naruko blushed her face blazed from her hair to her neck disappearing under her training clothes. To say that she was powerful and even proud of her was something she only dreamed of.

Naruko: Hai Mother thank you very much.

Kurama: Sweetie their is no need to be shy you truely are a joy to have as a daughter you are strong and powerful, its amazing you are so young I look forward to the years to come watching you grown in power and strenght. You are only six years old still in the early stage of training yet you soaked in what a normal person would have learned in one year in six months. your blows and speed are by far almost as strong as your mothers you will indeed surpass your clan's power. That will be all for today why don't you go play my child.

Naruko: Hai thank you Mother.

Naruko watched as Kurama disappeared slowly back into her body before taking off for home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Present-day October 10)<em>**

Naruko sat on atop the Hokage monuments looking at the villagers celebrate. Today was the day of the memorial of the fourth hokage's death and the nine-tails attack on the village. It was also her birthday. Demon, abomination, monster they cried out to her as they chased her out of the village after giving her a good beating. Restpect, trust, joy, hope and lastly love these were the things she's been denied since her birth. She knew why they treated her like this, but how was it her fault that the fourth Hokage sealed the nine-tail fox in her? If they only knew the truth of what happened that night, why the fox goddess attacked the village why she was chosen to be the goddess new home. The breeze played with her fox ears whipping them around in the wind. Curling her tails around her she absentmindedly brushed the fur of the tails closer to her. Thinking about the day she confronted the third Hokage on his lies to her; It seemed like it was ony yesterday that she cursed and screamed at him for betraying her trust by keeping soomething she had the right to know from her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Flash Back: six years ago )<em>**

Outside the Hokage's office is shouting match was taking place.

"I don't care if the old man is having a important meeting!," Naruko growls, at the ANBU wolf masked man who stood in her way. She was about to fight him when she caught a whiff of his scent. Realizing who he was she wanted to hug him but stopped herself remember why she couldn't in public.

"Look Naruto you can't go in there right now. How about you come back later." The man says deceptively calm all the while stepping in front of the door blocking her from getting by.

The door opened be hide the wolf masked man out step a few important people from the other nations. Each and everyone of them turned there nose up at me not hiding their hatred for me. Some even hissed "Demon Brat!" Not caring about them at the moment I moment I let them see my fangs by smiling a wicked grin. I could the smell the scent of fear hanging in the air.

"That okay wolf let Naruto in." The third called room inside the office. Appreciating the old man's kindness in using her name she glanced back at the crowd leaving again before walking into the office with the wolf masked guard following closely be hide her.

Remembering that this wasn't a social call Naruko barked out. "Oi OLD MAN HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME!?"

To say that the old man was shocked when understatement he looked at the Naruto with wide eyes. Throwing a look to the wolf masked ANBU guard to place up a privacy sound barrier. The old man had no idea what the child was talking about but just be on the safe side he was cautious. "What lie?" he asked seriously.

"Don't play stupid with me old man! How could you not tell about the nine tail fox living in me?" Naruko asked without looking away from his eyes. Not bothering to hide the emotions she was struggling with or the tears that slipped from her eyes uncontrollably. Not caring how she looked she kept crying pressing forward through her pain. "You've been lying to me this whole time, hell you're even to the village, you let them beat me, call me names, I fight day in a day out just for the little things in life. I bet you didn't know that the market place won't sell me food, Or that all the clothing shops sell me clothes in hideous orange a bright color that screams Kill Me Now! Or what about the fact the person who is standing their guarding you right now is in actuality my godfather Kakashi Hatake. That I can't talk to him or see him in public because of that no good fucking council they ordered him to stay away from me till am are older. Then their is godfather Jiraya and my godmother Lady Tsunade who are really my grandmother and grandfather that I can't see or meet either. Am the child of the foruth Hokage but am being treated like dirt! No lower then dirt they treat me worse then the dirt on there shoes! And lastly was you really gonna let me live my whole life thinking I was a boy?"

Naruko's throat felt raw she had screamed ranted and raved till it became difficult to speak. She tried to contain her emotions but to no avail. The third hokage and the wolf masked ANBU member had long ago abandoned their spots they had listened to the poor child scream and cures the village till she was blue in the face.

The child let so much anger out that instead of the strong girl who marched in demanding to speak to the hokage mins ago now stood a girl who looked like she would break if you touched her. She looked so dainty, delicate and fragile. The Hokage dropped to his knees before cupping her face turning her to look at him. He wiped the tears with a swipe of his thumb. After chocking back the sobs that were racking her body Naruko calmed down a bit leaning into the old man that she viewed as her grandfather.

"I don't hate you old man, in fact I've always have thought of you as my grandfather." Naruko spoke into the chest she lean on. The Hokage was stunned to hear this. A lack of better words were amazed, shocked, intrigued by all the accurate info the child had said.

"How did you come to learn the truth about your life Naruto?" the old man asked.

"Call me Naruko for it is my true name, to answer your question Kurama told me." Naruko replied.

"Who is Kurama?" Kakashi asked while removing his ANBU mask seeing how he didn't need to wear it now that she was aware of who he is.

"Kurama is the name of the nine tail fox goddess in, I know alot because she was kind enough to share her memories with me I also know more then what you really know I also have my mothers memories too and know the true reason why Kurama attacked the village that night. I know am what you call a jinchuriki, that I will live my life hated and feared. If mother hadn't have died she would have told you the truth be hide the attack and why the beast was seal in her then sealed into to me. But sadly you already know why she couldn't so now I am the one who is in trusted with her mission. Naruko explained.

"Mission? what mission? Kakashi asked.

Removing herself from surrogate grandfather she walked over to her godfather wrapping her arms around his waist giving him a big hug. She happily explained all the details all the while happy that her hug was being returned. She even explained what Kurama told her about how she would be able to turn into her real self after she found her mate.

**_( End Of flashback)_**

* * *

><p>Shikaku Nara watches from the shadows, looking out for the that was beat up early while he was away from the village on a mission. Shikaku felt bad that he didn't make it back in time to comfort little Naruko. He wished his son would hurry up and figure out who the fox is. He was close to finding out that was for sure he had almost had it, but sadly got side tracked by the clouds he love so much, sometimes that smart but yet lazy, son of his could indeed be 'troublesome.' He could only hope that would change.<p>

That when he did come to find out who the fox was that she would accept him who he was as he would her. He's wife Yoshino wanted the little fox Naruko to live with them, he had even promised that he would bring up the conversation to her hoping with beyond hope that she would agree that it was a good idea.

"You shouldn't do that, it's not nice to stare at people Shikaku." Naruko admonished.

A Lazy dry laughter erupted after a minute, before the reply, " Sorry little one I forget sometimes that you have advance senses." He walked closer to be in her line of sight with a scowl on his face not bothering to hide the fact that he hated the markes and bruises that marred her delicate skin. Sitting down Shikaku took out his emergency medical bag. Slowly so as not to alarm he took her arm washing it with anti-bacteria spray befor wrapping the nasty cut that grazed her small shoulder to the delicate wrist. The beating on October tenth were always the worse the villagers had more hate in them and were happy to show it too.

"Yoshino and I were discussing something last night and we thought it would be a great idea if you can to live with us, mind you; you don't have to if you don't want to. But I put alot of thought into I don't see any repercussions or a down side to this. There are alot of benefits to this if you agree, not only can I care for you better it would put my mind at ease as well as my wife, we are your protectors. As your sworn protectors by being Nara's we have a oath that we pride ourselves in honoring. Please Little fox come home with us." Shikaku stated just to strike up a conversation, while he patched her up.

"What about your kid? Shikamaru I believe his name was; as of lately he's been watching me. Any idea why that might be?" Naruko asked.

Nodding his head absentmindedly Shikaku murmured. " That boy of mine is lazy but smart he's watching you because I wanted to challenge his skills in observation. You see when he was six years old we told him our clan's tail but left out who you were but still told him about our oath to all foxes. Even at such a young age he picked up on the importance of the conversation with little to no questions at all I even have him a riddle to help him in his search for you. If he is watching you like you say he is then its finally clicked or it soon will."

"I See, I appreciate the offer I will have to discuss it with mother Kurama to see what she has to say." Naruko explained well nodding in acceptance of the good job he did in patching her up.

She glanced back at Shikaku, who was now laid out on the grass, staring at the clouds. Very gingerly, she scooted up along side him and lay down too, with her head on his shoulder. She had seen Yoshino do this with him, on nights when she would come visit after night fall, and sit back and relax.

She'd never seen anyone do anything like that before, not even the village woman who would go on dates in the parks. She'd wondered what it felt like. She'd wondered if she would ever know, and now here she was. Shikaku sighed, and grumbled a "troublesome fox your fur tickles," but didn't bother to remove her hidden fox ears away from him instead he readjusted his arm so they would both be more comfortable. Wrapping her in warmth.

He really was like the deer, Naruko decided. Beneath her head was warm moving muscles, the embrace of a father she thought. With each breath, her own head rose and fell. This was her favorite part about this Nara's- Shikaku. Even though she had only meet three Nara's as of yet and was sure she would meet many more soon.

He wasn't afraid of her touch, he had even bandaged her beaten body, and more than anything else he and Yoshino wanted her in their home, she who cooked her food, worried for her safety, Even their son Shikamaru was keeping a watch out for her though he didn't know who or what she was yet it was heart warming to know that he wanted to be her protector maybe even someone she could someday call friend. His father had explained that the boy was very lay. He might say it is troublesome or painful.

He might grumble or even sigh, but he wouldn't hurt he would accept her, do what she wanted. No. That wasn't quite right. He wouldn't just let her do what she wanted. If she wanted him to play, he would. If she needed a hug, he would happily give her one. He might even share his warmth with her when she scared from her nightmares maybe he would offer to snuggle up in bed with her, so she didn't have to be scared of going back to sleep, and he would care and love her like a true friend maybe even someday as a surrogate sister.

Yes that sounded very nice. Settling back, Naruko watched the clouds and felt for the rise and fall of her protector Shikaku, staying very still as to not wake him of his nap knowing that she had felt and heard the change in his honest with herself she allowed herself to fully relax, she didn't want to startle him let alone leave the gental embrace that she was in. Snuggle closer into him; she wrapped her tails around herself and him to keep the warm fro the night air.

I'll have to speak to mother Kurama tomorrow and Shikamaru she thought before letting sleep take he


	8. Chapter 8 Finding the fox!

_**(Flashback)**_

Shikaku: I'll give you a clue; All around Konohagakure I play you see my shadow and look my way, now you see me now you don't. I'll light your path when the sun and moon won't. Fleeing from danger or running to fight Am hiding in plain sight, I'm a sign of life in blackest night, I'll show you the real me but beware if you should double cross me i'll leave you or kill you right there, All i ever wanted was someone to care to love to share. Be hide my mask i hide a secret of one divine a golden ray of sun shine, your the fool for calling me a tool.

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

><p>The sun was hot today very hot,getting up to get dressed Naruko thought about all that transpired yesterday. Was this a good idea? Not knowing what to do she called upon mother Kurama. Kurama pulled herself from Naruko to stand for her; she was dressed in a night gown, her hair was messy as if she had just woke up herself.<p>

"Mother did I wake you?" Naruko asked.

Yawning a big yawn that had her fangs flashing in the sun light she nodded her head. "Yes but it's okay, why are you up so early anyway? today is your day off"

"Yesterday Shikaku confront me his wife and him think its a good idea that i should come and live with them. I told Shikaku that I would need to think about it plus talk it over with you. I think it might be a good idea seeing that Nara's are very smart people plus strategist that I come have another sensei besides you that is if you agree." Naruko explained.

Kurama had already know what the little fox had wanted to talk about seeing ashad heard bits and pieces of the conversation last night before she went to sleep. The fact that Naruko woke early to talk to her proved that even though the child was extremely cautious this was something that she wanted. She agreed this was a marvelous idea in itself the child need to learn to think more before attacking and who better to train with then a Nara. Yes this could be very useful indeed Kurama thought.

"I agree it is a good idea to live with the Nara's." Kurama answered.

Naruko smiled happily before jumping to hug Kurama thanking her with kisses and showing affection by rubbing her cheek against hers. Her tails wagging playful behide her she cuddled herself into Kurama chest humming happily. Kurama laughed at the playfulness of her kit; even at 11 years old the kit still acting like she did when she was younger, Naruko just loved to snuggle.

"Ok kit run along I'll seal up everything while you play." Kurama commanded.

"Ok" Naruko said before getting dressed running off to find that lazy so of Shikaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( In the Village)<strong>_

Naruko ran playing tricks and pranks on the villagers geting them back for yesterday. She started her out with spilling dirty water of the girls who just came out of the beauty store with their hair freshly did. They looked liked like drawned rats, with their hair wet and stringy, makup running, clothes that was once spotless was now dirty with mucky swamp water. The woman looked like hissing cats with red faces.

"why you no good demon brat." One woman hissed.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY NEW DRESS!" cried another.

"AM telling the hokage on you." threated one women.

"just you wait you demon when my husband gets back were coming after you." the last woman promised.

" What's your deal? I don't know why your so mad I just improved your look. Now you look halfway decent. Besides man want there woman pretty pretty NOT BUTT UGLY LIKE YOUR WHORES! Naruko screamed out before running away laughing so hard she was crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(PranK 2)<strong>_

Mixed all the white clothes at the village laundry mate with tir dye paint. So when the people who went to pick up their clothes they had rainbow outfits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Prank 3)<strong>_

Remember each man and woman who attacked her last night by scent she tracked them down playing mean tricks of them all either scarying them like crazy making them pss themselves, or messing with there ninja gear replacing them with children toys, throwing stick bombs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Prank 4)<strong>_

By the time Naruko was one her fourth prank the ANBU was chasing her, she out foxed and maneuvered them at each turn. Changening the sweet bun and the hot bun in the bakery shop, Letting all the pets lose in the pet shop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Prank 5)<strong>_

ANBU were after her, six Jonin and the villages! Naruko run through the village dodging and slipping away from them toying with them. She had just finished her master prank of all were the whole village could see she used her master art skills by painting the Hokage faces. Now here she was out maneuvering jumping from roof top to roof top, there back streets and what not. Laughing loundly "You guys call yourselves ninjas you can't even catch me and your jealous you don't have mad art skills like me! You bunch of sorry losers! Naruko shouted gleefully. Giggle to herself she stopped after giving them the slip once again.

"They sure are slow ninjas" Naruko said to herself.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" a angery voice shouted.

Turning around frightened Naruko looked at her home room sensei. "Ummmmm...Hello Iruka sensei" she with a shaky voice knowing first hand how scary her teacher could be.

"Naruto why are you not in class?" Iruka asked as his eyebrow twitched.

Being forever a trickster Naruko turned to run only to be caught by her ear and dragged back to the academy by her ticked off sensei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( At The Academy)<strong>_

Back in class the children all waited for their teacher to come back, hearing voices coming from the hall the children dashed bak to their original sits so as not to upset the teacher anymore then he already was.

A voice cried out: Ow...Ow...OW LET GO ALREADY!

The door to the classroom slam open banging off the wall. A very pissed off Iruka sensei came in dragging a hissing Naruto by his right ear pull him into the classroom.

"Alright already am here...Now lay off my ear already before you rip it off!" Naruko shouted.

Letting go off the boys ears Iruka gave him his best 'Am very disappointed in you look!' "Naruto how many times do I have to tell to leave the villagers alone you shouldn't go pranking people like that! And Another thing you shouldn't have painted the Hokage faces don't you know who they are? Just because your smart genin it doesn't mean you use your ninja training to disrupt the village." Iruka lectured.

"yeah..yeah Yeah I get it!" Naruko said well rubbing her sore ear.

Turning to the class after lecturing Naruto for a good ten minutes."Because of Naruto were going to have to do a redo on the transformation jutsu, everybody line up and step before when I call upon your name." Iruka groaned out.

Feeling the glares on her Naruko bit her lip causing herself to bleed a litte, she ignored them all thinking of the day when she would have to deal with them. 'When the truth comes to the light you'll all see and you'll respect me.' she thought taking her place in line.

"First up Sakura Haruno" Just hearing that name made her would to hiss stupid fan girl was a disgrace to all Kunoichi. But playing her part to not draw attention she smiled dreamy at Sakura as if she loved the dumb fangirl.

Sakura went to the front of the class. "Sakura here transform" she said making the hand sign ram and transforming a prefect copy of Iruka sensei.

"You pass."Iruka called. Sakura immediately turn to Sasuke hopeing he saw her.

"Did you see me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura squealed, Sasuke just blew her off with a hn.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called.

Smirking as if he was so cool Sasuke walked to the firt off the class with his hands in he's pockets. His duck butt hair bouncing. "Transform" Sasuke called out become a prefect Iruka too.

"Very good Sasuke. You pass." Iruka said

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called out eading from the list of the names.

Naruko walked up slowly to the front of the class turning to see glares of dislike and hate. Their were a few of curiosity, admire and like though but mostly hate.  
>Concentrating Naruko reached for Kurama knowing that she had already returned back to her.<p>

"What is it child?" Kurama asked.

"What should I turn into? Naruko asked her.

"Well seeing as your class thinks of you as the dead last why don't we prove them wrong and pass this test!" Kurama said encouraging.

Flashing a foxy grin and giving Kurama a kiss on the cheek naruko turned her attention bake to her sensei befor asking. "I can tranform into anyone I want right sensei?" Naruko asked. Iruka thought about it a little before nodding his head yes. Naruko before the ram sign whith her hands before concentratin in her mind of the picture of her mom she saw in Kurama's memory.

"Transform!" Naruko said transforming into the prefect copy of her mother. A beauiful woman who had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. Naruko stood before the class in a prefect transformation saying "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero"

"You pass!" Iruka said he and everyone in the class was shocked that he who spent all his time pranking, getting into trouble, and acting like a complete idiot transformed into the dead Yondaime Hokage's dead wife. Some of the other students were so pissed that whispered Naruto had cheated while others like Hinata blushed thinking 'I knew you could do it Naruto' and lazy Shikamaru looked on interested thinking 'Yup that's got to be the fox.' Reminding him self to confront Naruto later when they were done with school.

After everyone had completed the test school came to a close. when Naruko turned to leave school Iruka caught her forcing her to clean up her masterpiece.

"Hurry up!" Iruka called down from were he supervised.

Naruko glared up at Iruka before shouting back."Why should I? It's not like their someone home waiting to welcome me home anyway!"

Iruka's eyes soften."Hey Naruto."he called.

"What?!" Naruko asked.

"How about we go for Ramen my treat when you finish up." Iruka commented.

"Now that's some motivation." Naruko shouted happily. Before turning make to scrubbing wishiung that Iruka wasn't standing there watching her she could have had this done a long time ago. It could be worse she thought looking at it as a training exercise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Ichiraku Ramen shop)<strong>_

Greeting Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who owns the place Iruka and Naruko ordered their food, Iruka order a shrimp ramen while Naruko ordered a miso Ramen.  
>Scoffing down a bowl every four mintues Naruko waited on the lecture she knew that was coming her way. Just when she was finished her tenth bowl did Iruka turn to her.<p>

"So Naruto why you deface the Hokage's faces? You do know who they are don't you?! Iruka asked seriously.

Pointing at him with her chop sticks giving him her'I mean bussiness look' she said. " Of course I do they were the best of the best, the strongest, and am going to be better than all of them put together. When am Hokage everybody will know my name, no more treating me like am nothing, walking over me, beating the crap out of me! calling me worthless, demon, monster, abomination. When am Hokage I'll get the respect I deserve! Dattebayo! Naruko said proudly.

Iruka looked at the kid in a knew light he knew the villagers were wrong.

Hold her hand together Naruko asked. "Iruka sensei can you do me favor please?"

Grining Iruka asked. "what you want another bowl?"

"No I want to try on your headband" she said with a pleading look.

"No you'll get your own tomorrow at the ceremony exam." Iruka stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sometime The Next day later on close to nightfall )<strong>_

Kurama had a bad feeling about today so she told Naruko to fail the exam and follow her lead. Playing it by ear Naruko found out Mizuki wanted her to steal a very important scroll that belonged to the leaf. With no time to tell the hokage what was going she did Mizuki's dirty work for him.

'This was much easier than I thought. Much, much easier,'Mizuki chuckled. 'That fool Iruka, really thinking that Naruto would go to the place where he usually trains. Given, Naruto probably would've if I hadn't directed him here instead '

His smile widened as he looked around in the forest. This part of the forest was pretty new, planted only some dozen years earlier after it had been destroyed by the Kyubi. As a result, the enthusiastically growing new forest was too thick and the young trees were too thin for it to serve as good training grounds - and the wild undergrowth made it an unpleasant place for spending time. No one would find Naruto here. 'Not with that brat's stealth skills, anyway.'  
>Speeding up his movements, he looked around in hopes of glimpsing the eye catching orange uniform. Naruto was really an idiot at times, and that stupid jumper of his was the peak of that enigma. 'Well, it doesn't matter now. I will find him, kill him and then I will get the scroll ' and then he would leave, go somewhere where no one would find him. He would read through the scroll and master it and then then he would be unstoppable. 'Now, I only need to find that demon.'<p>

Finally, Mizuki caught a flash of bright orange and yellow. Grinning wildly before smothering the expression hurriedly, he made his way to the boy. Naruto was sitting in the ground, breathing heavily. 'Why isn't this cute, the little brat has been trying the jutsu in the scroll! As if he could ever master a single one of those forbidden arts!' the Chuunin snorted in his mind. 'He's a complete worthless idiot.'

"Naruto," Mizuki called. When Naruto looked up, sweat pouring down his face, he smiled. "You did very well." Crouching beside the now grinning boy, he raised his eyebrows. "Have you managed to learn anything?"

"Hmhm. Maybe," the boy grinned wildly. "I'll show it to you and Iruka-sensei tomorrow and then you'll have to make me Genin! Yep, yep!" he threw his hands up in air in victory before looking at the man with gratitude. "I'm really grateful that you told me about the scroll, Mizuki-sensei. I would've never managed without it."

Bah, really? He really thinks he actually can do a forbidden art?' the Chuunin wondered with scorn. 'He's even more deluded than I thought.' "Well, we shall see tomorrow how well you learned, won't we?" he asked. "Now, hand the scroll to me. It's time it's returned to the HokageTower, don't you think?"

"No I think it's really best I take the scroll, Naruto. That way I can explain the whole thing to them," Mizuki said with a reassuring smile. "If you show up with the scroll just after stealing it, they might get the wrong idea, don't you think? They'll believe me when I tell them why you did it."

The boy hesitated before shrugging. "Well, I guess that's true " he finally said and hoisted the scroll from his back. "Here."

'Gullible fool,' Mizuki chuckled inside his mind while taking the scroll. Then he promptly swung a hit at the boy to the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. "Foolish little demon," he muttered while hoisting the scroll to his back. "Well you had your uses. Now, to finish you off " 'And then I'll get rid of the body. It'll look like he ran away with the scroll, so it's perfect '

But as he reached for his kunai, he heard a cough from where Naruto had collapsed. Playing her part right Naruko acted hurt and confused. "What Mizuki-sensei? Why did you hit me?" Naruko asked. When the Chuunin turned to look at her with surprise, he found the boy rubbing his neck with confusion. "That hurt, you know."

What why aren't you ?" Mizuki raised his eyebrows and the frowned. 'That should've knocked him out! But of course, he's a demon. It takes more than that,' he mused and then grinned widely. "Well, no matter. You poor little bastard. Can't even understand betrayal even when it stands right in front of you."

As Naruko stayed in character she gave him a look of utter confusion, he laughed and crouched beside the boy. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto Don't you see? I used you to get this for me," Mizuki said, tugging on the strap keeping the scroll on his back. "This is one of the most valuable, most dangerous things in this village. It lists most of the kinjutsu, forbidden arts, which are known to Hidden Leaf. The one who has it, the one who masters it will be incredibly powerful."

With a smile, he pointed his kunai at the boy's neck while the little demon continued to look bewildered. "And now that I have this scroll, I will be powerful. And no one will know because it was you who stole it, you who will get the blame for it. After all, who would suspect me, the understanding and kind academy teacher that everyone likes? No one, when there is you to blame you demon."

"Demon?" Naruko asked softly. Speaking to Kurama in her mind. 'There goes that lie again!'

"Oh, didn't you know? Well, of course you didn't. After all, there is this law a law you were never meant to find out about. About it. About you," Mizuki grinned. "Do you remember the history class about the event that took place twelve years ago? About the incident that took the lives of several good ninja - and our own beloved leader, the Fourth Hokage ? The incident with the demon."

"Kyubi," the boy nodded with a swallow of trepidation.

"Exactly. Unlike what you kids are told, the Fourth never managed to kill the demon. Instead, the demon fox was sealed away and a law was put in place. Those who knew about it were never to speak of it. Not to their children, not to you," the Chuunin laughed and leaned forward. "No one was to speak of the fact that you, Uzumaki Naruto, are the demon fox Kyubi."

The wide eyed look of shock in the boy's face was almost comical. " what?"

"You are the nine tailed demon fox who killed so many people. Who destroyed so much of Hidden Leaf and who, among many great shinobi, killed our most loved leader. The Fourth, whom you so admire, you killed while he sealed you into a human form," Mizuki shook his head mockingly. "Didn't you ever wonder why everyone hated you so much? Didn't you find it odd at all? Iruka too. After all, you killed his parents who were also ninja."

He chuckled. "This scroll you stole, the art used to seal you up is in it. And now you stole it and everyone knows it. Of course, everyone knows why you did it, too. You want to free yourself from this human container, right? You want to get back to the killing. Maybe you want to kill the Hokage and Iruka. After all, they hate you, why shouldn't you hate them? They are only waiting to see if they can control you, make use of the demon they sealed, before they kill you "

Mizuki shook his head almost pityingly. "You were perfect for me to use. Did you know that you have the best stealth skills the Academy has seen in over five years? You also have the best Henge in your class. But in comparison, your Taijutsu is astonishingly horrible and you can't do a Bunshin to save your life. Did you ever wonder why?"

Naruko shook her head, her eyes bright with moistness and grief. 'Keep it together stay focus'

"It's because after we noticed how easily you learned Henge, we stopped teaching you properly. You had stealth even before you joined the academy so we taught Taijutsu to you as poorly as we could," Mizuki snorted. "We made sure you didn't understand Charka properly, we even organized your tests to be much more complicated than anyone else's in the class. You were even handed different text books Because after all, we didn't want to teach you to be good. So we taught you as badly as we could "

He burst into laughter when Naruto's eyes moistened and tears ran down the brat's whiskered cheeks. "What are you doing, you monster? Demons don't cry, they have no emotions, they feel no remorse! Everyone knows this; they know that you killed those ninja, and that you enjoyed it! This display of emotions is nothing but a sham!"

His chuckle faded as he pressed the kunai against the boy's throat. "Well, no matter. It'll just make this easier for me. I'll kill you and then destroy your body. The people of Hidden Leaf will believe the simplest truth - that you ran away with the scroll to use it to get your revenge. And the legend of the demon fox - sorry, your legend - will continue on without you."

He pulled his hand back to slash the boy's throat open with his kunai, but before he could, Naruko's eyes turned fox and her hands formed a seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she murmured, and thousands of Narutos was the last thing Mizuki saw before dozens of Naruto come for him with swords.

"Bastard," Naruko muttered to the dying Chuunin before turning to her clones that were still standing around her, just as angry as she was, just as anxious. "I gotta tell the hokage about this. she said to them. "I'm not demon you are! Am the child of the fox and guess what Mizuki everthing you said I already knew but some of the facts are wrong. But knowing that your dying I'll clear up some things for you. What you call a demon is in actuality a animal goddess the fox who is the strongest and am her child. The story is wrong the fourth died in battle protecting his wife and child who happeneds to be your truely," she commented to the dying man's who eyes widen in shock hearing what she said before dying of blood lost.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(At The Hokage Tower)<em>**

"Well am just glad you are safe," Sarutobi Hiruzen murmured to the clone Naruko who had filled him in on everything that Mizuki had said to her. Kakashi had got rid of the body while Shikaku had checked her over. Naruko let Shikaku fuss over her even though he had been close by the whole time; Even Kakashi had been near by he had stopped all the tramps Mizuki had set up just in case if someone was to notice him leaving the village with the scroll.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Back with Naruko)<strong>_

Kakashi had returned back to the hokage while Shikaku and her talked.

"How are you feeling" he asked

"Shikaku don't worry so much I knew you were in the shadows the whole time, I'm fine just tired is all." Naruko reassured him.

"Did you get a chance to speak to Kurama?" Shikaku asked while picking up Naruko.

Yawning Naruko answered. "Yes she said it was a good idea, did Shikamaru figure out am the fox yet?"

Holding the precious fox closer to him Shikaku played with her hiddened ears all the while walking back to the Nara compound. "Yeah he came home today from the Academy saying he found the fox; though he doesn't know your gender yet."

"I see." Naruko said sleeply.

"Your sleepy little fox. go to sleep I'll watch over you." Shikaku promised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( The Nara Compound)<strong>_

Yoshino Nara stood at the gates to the Nara compound waiting for her husband. She had heard what had happened earlier in the night about Mizuki and Naruko she was worried, frightened and down right furious that someone had got so close to the fox child. She had been messaged by Kakashi's nin dog that Naruko had killed Mizuki she had wished she was the one to had killed him instead. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Yoshino looked up and down the streets again for her husband. She had made sure that one of the best guest rooms had been prepared for Naruko, dinner was cooked, She had even went over to the gather Naruko's belongs. When entering the apt she had found that all her stuff was packed and seal away in the scrolls laying neatly on her dinner table.

"Yoshino?" Shikaku called to his wife.

Yoshino turned her head to see her husband she most had been lost in thought then longer then she had realized.

"Yes dear? Did you get the fox? how was it?" Yoshino asked her questions coming fast.

" Slow down woman the fox is fine. Now slow down one question at a time." Shikaku told his wife.  
>Now that Shikaku had got closer to her Yoshino could see that Naruko was in her husband arms asleep, their were no cuts from what she could see and her husband didn't look hurt either.<p>

"Come on in let's get her settled in." Yoshino told Shikaku.

Walking a little ways into the house Shikaku was confronted by his son Shikamaru; Nodding to his son to come over and help Shikaku transferred Naruko over into Shikamaru's arms to carry to the bedroom. Walking at a much slower pace then normal Shikamaru made his way to the designated room which the fox would be staying in. Shikamaru looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms; he had finally found the fox now all he had to do was protect and get to know the fox seeing as the fox was a boy he would still call the fox Naruto but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't the foxes real name. he wasn't really sure if the fox was truly a boy or a girl yet he would have to watch the fox more to be sure of what gender the fox really was. he hoped that the fox would take to him well.

"What are you thinking about son?" Shikaku asked.

"Hmmmmm...the fox I mean Naruto." Shikamaru drawled out.

Placing Naruto down on the Shikamaru took off his shoes and training jacket well his mom changed Naruto into some decent night clothes, Shikaku had walked off to return with some warm towels handing one to both Shikamaru and Yoshino. Taking the towel from his father Shikamaru kept busy by washing Naruto's face and neck all the well thinking of how to get close to the fox. Shikaku had watched his son closly while washing down Naruko's legs and feet. Yoshino had washed the upper part of Naruko's shoulders and chest. Finished with their work they tucked the fox in for bed, and checked the windows before living out the room.

"I take it your not going to give me other Intel on Naruto are you?" Shikamaru asked both his parents.

"Well we could but it would be better if you learned on your own." Yoshino commented.

" The reason for this is because their is a possibility that Naruto might not just you even though you were nice to him in the Academy. Shikaku explained.

Sighing heavily Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding. "I get it but it doesn't mean I like it this fox is troublesome."

"It's only troublesome till you figure out everything" Shikaku sighed out.

"Shikamar Nara quit being lazy!" Yoshino reprimand

"troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Look son I know it's not easy hell it wasn't easy on me or your mother at first we had to learn too just like your doing! Think of it like shogi another hard puzzle to solve I promise the hardship is well worth it." Shikaku advised.

"Tch troublesome fine I'll do it." Shikamaru said before going off to bed himself.

Shaking her head at her son's lazy Yoshino and Shikaka both were thinking on the same mind set that things in the Nara household were about to become a whole lot interesting starting tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 Bell test

Shikaku Nara watches from the shadows, looking out for the fox that was beat up earlier while he was away from the village on a mission. Shikaku felt bad that he didn't make it back in time to comfort little Naruko. He wished his son would hurry up and figure out who the fox is. He was close to finding out that was for sure he had almost had it, but sadly got side tracked by the clouds he love so much, sometimes that smart but yet lazy, son of his could indeed be 'troublesome.' He could only hope that would change. That when he did come to find out who the fox was that she would accept him who he was as he would her. He's wife Yoshino wanted the little fox Naruko to live with them, he had even promised that he would bring up the conversation to her hoping with beyond hope that she would agree that it was a good idea.

"You shouldn't do that, it's not nice to stare at people Shikaku." Naruko admonished.

A Lazy dry laughter erupted after a minute, before the reply, " Sorry little one I forget sometimes that you have advance senses." He walked closer to be in her line of sight with a scowl on his face not bothering to hide the fact that he hated the marks and bruises that marred her delicate skin. Sitting down Shikaku took out his emergency medical bag. Slowly so as not to alarm he took her arm washing it with anti-bacteria spray befor wrapping the nasty cut that grazed her small shoulder

to the delicate wrist. The beating on October tenth were always the worse the villagers had more hate in them and were happy to show it too.

"Yoshino and I were discussing something last night and we thought it would be a great idea if you can to live with us, mind you; you don't have to if you don't want to. But I put alot of thought into it I don't see any repercussions or a down side to this. There are alot of benefits to this if you agree, not only can I care for you better it would put my mind at ease as well as my wife, we are your protectors. As your sworn protectors by being Nara's we have a oath that we pride ourselves in honoring. Please Little fox come home with us." Shikaku stated just to strike up a conversation, while he patched her up.

"What about your kid? Shikamaru I believe his name was; as of lately he's been watching me. Any idea why that might be?" Naruko asked.

Nodding his head absentmindedly Shikaku murmured. " That boy of mine is lazy but smart he's watching you because I wanted to challenge his skills in observation. You see when he was six years old we told him our clan's tale but left out who you were but still told him about our oath to all foxes. Even at such a young age he picked up on the importance of the conversation with little to no questions at all, I even gave him a riddle to help him in his search for you. If he is watching you like you say he is then it's finally clicked or it soon will."

"I See, I appreciate the offer I will have to discuss it with mother Kurama to see what she has to say." Naruko explained well nodding in acceptance of the good job he did in patching her up.

She glanced back at Shikaku, who was now laid out on the grass, staring at the clouds. Very gingerly, she scooted up along side him to lay down too, with her head on his shoulder. She had seen Yoshino do this with him, on nights when she would come visit after night fall, and sit back and relax. She'd never seen anyone do anything like that before, not even the village woman who would go on dates in the parks. She'd wondered what it felt like. She'd wondered if she would ever know, and now here she was. Shikaku sighed, and grumbled a "troublesome fox your fur tickles," but didn't bother to remove her hidden fox ears away from him instead he readjusted his arm so they would both be more comfortable. Wrapping her in warmth.

He really was like the deer, Naruko decided. Beneath her head was warm moving muscles, the embrace of a father she thought. With each breath, her own head rose and fell. This was her favorite part about this Nara Shikaku. Even though she had only meet three Nara's as of yet and was sure she would meet many more soon. He wasn't afraid of her touch, he had even bandaged her beaten body, and more than anything else he and Yoshino wanted her in their home, she who cooked her food, worried for her safety, Even their son Shikamaru was keeping a watch out for her though he didn't know who or what she was yet it was heart warming to know that he wanted to be her protector maybe even someone she could someday call friend. His father had explained that the boy was very lay. He might say it is troublesome or painful. He might grumble or even sigh, but he wouldn't hurt her he would accept her, do what she wanted. No. That wasn't quite right. He wouldn't just let her do what she wanted. If she wanted him to play, he would. If she needed a hug, he would happily give her one. He might even share his warmth with her when she was scared from her nightmares maybe he would offer to snuggle up in bed with her, so she didn't have to be scared of going back to sleep, and he would care and love her like a true friend maybe even someday as a surrogate sister.

Yes that sounded very nice. Settling back, Naruko watched the clouds and felt for the rise and fall of her protector Shikaku, staying very still as to not wake him of his nap knowing that she had felt and heard the change in his honest with herself she allowed herself to fully relax, she didn't want to startle him let alone leave the gental embrace that she was in. Snuggle closer into him; she wrapped her tails around herself and him to keep the warm fro the night air.

I'll have to speak to mother Kurama tomorrow and Shikamaru she thought before letting sleep take her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Oct 10 at Aburame Clan )<strong>_

Shino woke in a cold sweat something was wrong 'calm down Shino think don't panic' taking a deep calming breath he reached for his chest placing a hand on his chest to feel the slight vibes that racked his body he called out to his kikaichū in their own language. He asked them to travel through his body to find what was wrong something was seriously wrong. Finding nothing wrong the kikaichū reported back to Shino that there was nothing wrong that his body was working fine. That couldn't be right his kikaichū shouldn't be causing him harm he needed to hi parents. Shino got out of bed slowly the pain was getting sharper. Looking thought the compound

he find Miss Kita.

"Miss Kita...(gasp)...have you seen my parents?" Shino asked

"Oh young Shino its late why are you..."Miss started to ask.

"Forgive me for being rude but I really need to find my parents my kikaichū are causing me pain." Shino gasped out.

Rushing over to Shino she had him sit down while the waited on his parents to arrive, Miss Kita had noticed Shino's coloring he was slightly pale and breathing heavy she also noticed that some of his kikaichū had forced themselves free they fluttered in the air around Shino others crawled other him. Miss Kita studied their behavior they seemed to be...

"Son what's wrong Miss Kita said you were in pain?" Shibi and Kaho spoke as one after busting through the doors.

"My kikaichū are causing me pain they been acting up for a while but now they are causing me pain" Shino explain to his parents.

Kaho placed her hands on her son's chest while Shibi sent some of his own kikaichū into Shino to anlize the problem from the inside, Kaho watched her son careful noticing the way his kikaichū were restless the swarmed around the room flying over and under things, from her point of view it seemed that they were not really restless but maybe looking for something but what?

After checking his son over from the inside out deducted that maybe something had to have came in contact with his son like when you get close to someone that was new to you. Kikaichū were protective and possessive by nature it's very uncommon for kikaichū to let anyone get close to their host with out wanting to meet the person themselves, wanting to feel and taste the person themselves. This was called 'Sampling' In a since this was the kikaichū way of marking a person as friend or foe they would taste the person chakra or feel them if they didn't have chakra to remember the commit the person to memory. "Shino when did this start?" Shibi asked.

"It started the day of ceremony at the academy" Shino commented.

"Did you make any new friends or touched someone?" Miss Kita asked.

"No I stood by the wall till the sensei's called me up for the last exam." Shino answered.

"Did anyone bump into you by any chance?" Kaho asked.

Thinking about the questions they asked Shino thought hard on all the people he spoke to that day he talked to only the sensei's only, he came close to a couple of other study's when he first entered the building and when leaving but other then that he hadn't made a move to be close to anyone or spoke unless spoken to.

Shaking he's head Shino answered "No when i first got to the adcmey i had to walk in through a crowd but i wasn't close enough to touch anyone then after i passed the exam i spoke to all my sensei's that i knew then left through a crowd again but i still didn't touch anyone, why do you ask?" Shino questioned his parents and miss Kita.

"Well from what you said plus with studying from kikaichū I thing you might have came in contact with one of the four mates from our clan stories so you most have been close to either a person who will be someone you will learn to trust, or a person you will consider a friend or your mate. Kaho said.

"Your right I believe that is exactly what happened." Shibi agreed with his wife's deduction there was nothing physically wrong with their son so that the only answer to his son's kikaichū strange behavior.

"What do I do?" Shino gasped out from pain.

"The pain is different for everyone some experiences pain for only two day others for a week, the pain wil if you happened to be close to the person once again your kikaichū will have gotten use to the person by then even if you don't meet face to face our kikaichū imprint on our mate it's kinda like censoring." Miss Kita explained.

"For now I'll make you tea it will numb the pain." Kaho said before taking off to make Shino some tea

"I wonder if it's a friend or my mate?" Shino spoke aloud.

"Which one do you want it to be?" Miss Kita asked sweetly she could see the look in young Shino's eyes he looked excited about meeting either one, having had the pleasure of meeting her mate young like him she knew the process was very exciting and strange to the different emotions you experience.

"Either one is fine with me I look forward to have a friend someone who will look pass my hive and accept me for myself, but honestly I find the thought of finding my mate more exciting the stories you, mother and father told us growing up have been with me since I was able to talk all of us as aa clan know the tell by heart.

The very reason that the girl will be mine makes my heart pound yet scares me all in one" Shino answered honestly.

"You sound like your grandfather he said the very thing when I asked him what it felt like when I was young, I had meet your mother face to face so i didn't experience it this way." Shibi spoke.

"Young Shino it's getting late you should be heading to bed tomorrow you will be finding out your team mates and sensei you don't want to be to tried to learn." Miss Kita said.

"Am going to check on your mother we will meet you in your room" Shibi said after helping his son up from the chair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Shino's room) <em>**

Shino had made it to his room his kikaichū buzzed around the room, it wasn't long before his mother and father walked into the room giving him his tea. The tea worked right away Shino felt calm an no pain he was relaxed enough to finally sleep in peace, his mother and father stayed a little while longer to speak to him and wished him luck on tomorrows bell test with his team and his sensei before binding him goodnight. after his parents had left him sleep slowly lured him his last thought was on tomorrow maybe just maybe his mate would be his team mate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( The bell test Shino's P.O.V )<strong>_

The next morning brought excitement to each clan with genin

Iruka stood before the class gaining their attention he spoke. " Congratulations to all of you who made it here you are now all adults. Nina's of the leaf... Okay class listen well you are still only genin, which means you are the lowest class of shinobi in the village. You have to perform duties for the village, gather experience and skill in order to be promoted to a hiher rank. So today you will be assigned into 3-man teams and each each team a Jounin sensei, you will follow that sensei's instruction as you complete the missions you are assigned to. I will now announce the teams Now for team one..."

Shino kept his ears open as his eyes sweeped around the room hoping that maybe his kikaichū had pen pointed the person he had came close to on the day of the ceremony. He looked to the people who he had shared a classes with...

Sakura and Ino annoying fangirls.

Shikamaru a lazy genius. Choji a strong kid who got talked about because of his weight, if people would study more they would know what clan he was from and wouldn't speak such mean thing to the kid.

Kiba a loud kid. Hinata a very shy quite girl.

Sasuke Uchiha a kid full of hate.

Then there was Naruto the village prankster he didn't know much about the kid only that he was loud, hyper and that the village treated him with hate. His parent always told him not to follow others examples. This was gonna be harder then he though his kikaichū buzzed inside him but gave no indication that they found the person he was looking for.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka called out

Shino watched the expressions on team 7 the fangirl known as Sakura was happy the hateful kid Sasuke looked angery to be put the the team with his fangirl and Naruto, Naruto looked...there was a flicker of disdain and strength in his eyes 'what was that?' he blinked and it was gone. Naruto cheered happily that Sakura was on his team; hearing the final member of his team brought a anger and a pout to the kid who made it know he wasn't happy by asking Iruka why he was stuck on the same team as Sasuke. That was all he heared after he tuned the kids ranting out..

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9..."Iruka called out once again the next teams. Shino made his way

over to his team mates walking slowly hoping he would get a sign from his kikaichū on people.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka called out. He closed the folder and smiled. " That's all.

Once more, I want to congratulate you on becoming genin everyone, you are dismissed."

Team 10 had meet up in a training ground where Kurenai sensei who explain what a bell test was the test was pretty easy in some way yet hard in other were able to to figure out what the test was about a won thanks to Akamaru who we pretended to not let help in the fight while we attacked Kurenai sensei together as a team and individual we all got in a few kicks, and hits before she had placed us in Genjutsu. We were lucky to have thought of the plan to not let Akamaru attack he would become the last part of the plan, when Kurenai sensei was distracted he grabbed both bells. "Well don't team you pass am proud of you that you figured out the object of the test was to get you to work together am even more proud of you that you satirized coming up with a ingenious plan that worked too." Kurenai praised.

"Hai thank you sensei it was all our ideas after we found out what you truely ment." Kiba laughed loudly while patting Akamaru telling him he was a good boy and did great.

Playin with her fingers looking shy and happy about getting praise Hinata stuttered. "Y..Y-yes Sensei...w we thought the d-direc-tions you gave us seemed off b.b -because their were only two bells and t..t-three of us."

"Plus I've never heard of a two man squad." Shino replied.

"Your absolutely right congratulations." Kurenai smiled.

"OK team this is what were gonna do now I want to get to know you as individuals so please tell me your names, dislike, likes, and dreams and hobbies." Kurenai asked of us.

"Kurenai sensei can you go first so we known were doing it right?" Kiba asked.

"Oh..okay my name is Kurenai Yūhi my likes are taking great care and concern towards my students and interest in their growth I also enjoy gardening I love all types of plants and flowers, I also enjoy shopping. My dislikes are lazy people who don't take their job seriously, my hobbies are hanging with my friends, learning new ways in Genjutsu and seals. My dreams hmmm...I would say to be a great ninja till I can't be anymore then maybe have a family of my own." Kurenai said.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my nin partner Akamaru he's my best friend. My likes are walking Akamaru and working as a team on our clan jutus, my dislikes are people who abuse animals, cats I really hate cats, and people who judge me because of my looks and the fact that I can talk to dogs. My hobbies are training to get stronger, picking fights with Naruto and hanging with my friends Shikamaru, and Choji my dreams am not really sure yet mostly just making my ma proud and someday be a good clan leader.

"My name is H..H-inata H-Hyūga my l-likes are t-training with sister Hanabi, my d-dislike are the way clan treat p-people in our c-c..lan. My h-hobbies are c-c-cooking, tea growning, g-gardening, watching strong people. my dream is to m-make my f-father notice m-me and become strong enough to change m-myself and my clan someday.

"My name is Shino Aburame my likes are finding and studying insects, my dislikes are people who judge me and my clan before taking the time to get to know me first, my father once told me that a person who views you as a comrade and friend is special so I hope to find people who will accept me. My hobbies are playing with insects, learning new things about rare insect, training in my clans insect jutsu. My dream is discovering and taming new insect breeds. And finding my mate.

"Thoes are all great dreams..am sure we will be a great team I'm looking forward to training and getting to knew each and everyone of you. Now will began training I want to see where you all stand. So show me what you got" Kurenai said after taking a few steps back getting in position to fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( The bell test Naruko's P.O.V )<strong>_

Naruko woke early she stretched like the fox that she was. She just knew without looking in the mirror that she had bed hair and that her fur was knotted and tangled. Today was another day of hard work, pranks and hate. Getting up from out of bed Naruko called to Kurama.

Kurama: "Yes sweetie?"

Naruko: "I need your help getting ready"

Kurama: (giggling) "That means I get to brush your pretty fur and hair!"

Naruko: "No you only get to brush my hair today, am letting Yoshino brush my fur."

Kurama: "OH...That's wonderful am glad your trusting her a little more."

Naruko: "I've been thinking about that for a while she's my protector so I should learn to trust her alittle more."

Kurama: "True now go get dressed."

Doing a mind eye roll Naruko picked out her clothes for the day, she really wanted to wear her new clothes that Yoshino and Shikaku had got her but she knew there were people who would ask questions which she really didn't want to answer. Groaning out loud in frustration Naruko pulled out the hideous orange and blue jumpsuit that looked like she had a ring of coffee filters around her neck.

Kurama: "I hate that disgusting outfit!"

Naruko: "Me too but I have to wear it aleast for now till I complete a few missions then I can pretend it got destroyed beyond repair. Now mother Kurama come on out I really need to be on time today."

Kurama complied she sat waiting on Naruko's bed for her to finish her morning routine. It didn't take long for Naruko to get dressed after showering, grabbing a brush on her dresser she sat down in front of Kurama.

"Here you go" Naruko said handing the brush over to Kurama.

Kurama started at the ends working her way up to the roots, then brushing down in one smooth sweep making sure to leave the hair silky and smooth before braiding it. When she had finished she kissed Naruko wishing her luck before returning back into Naruko.

* * *

><p>When Naruko enter the kitchen she was meet with a horrified scream.<p>

"What are you wearing Naruko?" Yoshino asked horrified.

"I know it's ugly but this is the outfit that the villagers sold me I have to wear it or they will think I stold the outfit you gave me, am only wearing this for my first couple of missions then I will gadly let you burn it to nonrecognition. When asked about the new clothes I will say the jumpsuit was damaged beyond repair.

"Dear she's right the villagers might try to hurt her." Shikaku said. He was reading the morning paper at the table.

"Awwwww I was looking forward to seeing that pretty forest green top on you too." Yoshino pounted.

"To make it up to you I'll let you brush my fur." Naruko said holding out a brush to her.

"SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...Imagine getting the kawai scream of death after saying that then hearing it again when she dropped the henge around her so her tails and ears were visible in her boy form. What made it worse was she was terrified being caught off guard that her fur was now standing straight up like a cat.

"You're so CUTE!" Yoshino squeaked glomping Naruko. Naruko face was as red as a tomato. Yoshino played with Naruko ears for a good five mintues before remembering what the brush was for. Having Naruko stand in a chair Yoshino brushed her tails and ears gently and delicately till not a hair was out of place.

"There all done...you know you are such a cutie" Yoshino said pulling Naruko into a massive loving bear hug.

Naruko blinked in wonderment at Shikaku's wife complement. "I'm a cutie? Only Kurama has ever called me a cutie." she thought happily.

Shikaku saw the happy look on Naruko's face he was happy that the girl was finally getting the love and attention she deserved. "Okay dear let Naruko go she's going to be late." Naruko hid her ears and tails once again.

"Awwwww...fine but when she comes home I get to get more hugs from this adorable little cutie. An't she a cutie dear?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes Yoshino she's a cutie." Shikaku agreed with his wife Naruko was indeed a cutie.

After Naruko had got free she sat down and ate breakfast she noticed Shikamaru wasn't around,

"Is Shikamaru up or did he already leave?" Naruko asked.

"I'm right here Naruto." Shikamaru called tiredly.

Whipping around in the direct of the voice Naruko saw Shikamaru walking into the room he sat down at the table eating the food Yoshino served. Naruko became a little nervous around Shikamaru even though she knew him and knew his parents she never spent much time around him, plus he didn't know her as well as his parents did so she would still have to be cautious around him. For the first time she was scared of a Nara; Kurama said all Nara's were nice people but this was different he was her age and kids could be cruel. Somehow sensing her fear Shikamaru reached out to her placing his hand on hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You know my parents well from what I understand, let me in let me get to know you too I promise I won't judge you. Nor will I let you down. " Shikamaru told her.

Shikaku and Yoshino watched their son with interest it was rare but not unheard of for a Nara to be the mate to a Fox. "Is it possible Shikamaru could be her mate?"they thought.

"Come were going to be late if we don't leave now." Shikamaru told her.

"Tell you what you train with me sometimes and I'll let you in." Naruko told him.

"Fine...now let's go." he sighs getting up to stretch out his back.

Shikamaru then walks with Naruko out of the compound to the Academy, when they got there Shikamaru decided to stick with Naruto he was her protector it only made since to him to stick to him. He looked around the room he spotted Choji making his way over to him and saw Ino and Sakura arguing over something. 'Yup today is definitely going to be troublesome.' he thought.

Iruka stood before the class gaining their attention he spoke. " Congratulations to all of you who made it here you are now all adults. Nina's of the leaf... Okay class listen well you are still only genin, which means you are the lowest class of shinobi in the village. You have to perform duties for the village, gather experience and skill in order to be promoted to a higher rank. So today you will be assigned into 3-man teams and each each team a Jounin sensei, you will follow that sensei's instruction as you complete the missions you are assigned to. I will now announce the teams Now for team one..."

Naruko only half listened to Iruka speak the words Shikamaru spoke to her kept playing in her head over and over she couldn't figure it out why those words meant so much to her could see be Shikamaru's mate. Maybe Kurama would know.

Kurama: "Naruko what's wrong child I can feel your confusion?"

Naruko: "Mother is it possible to have two mates?"

Kurama: "Yes it is possible why do you ask my child?"

Naruko: "I feel a connection to the Nara Shikamaru but if he's my mate why am I not in my real form?"

Kurama: "Well if you do in fact have two mates you would have to meet both of them, however if the young Nara is one of your mates he will already be able to see your true form once you trust him. Because of him being a Nara, Nara's can see our true form if we trust them because they are fox protectors. Hang around the Nara more often if he is your mate or one of them you will be able to tell soon."

Naruko: How will I be able to tell?"

Kurama: There are Four types of mates they are: THE COMPANION SOUL MATE Can offer advice to direct you in a positive path, or they may physically help you to achieve a goal. You have the mutual gift of learning, sharing and helping. In a previous life, you helped them and they are returning the favor. You meet them in your everyday life, the teacher that inspired you to learn, the stranger that helped you out in the rain when your car broke down. These are all examples of a companion soul mate. Companion soul mates are people to feel good about. There is usually no serious bond between you and your connection tends to be brief. If the bond does develop in the next lifetime you would become Twin Soul mates.

TWIN SOUL MATES Are people that you have bonded with in the past. You feel like you have known them for years. When you are reunited with them in this lifetime, you pickup where you left off in the past lifetime. Your friendship just continues as though you were never separated. You often think alike, and you know their thoughts, your karma is Insink, you are very much alike. Take a look at your closest friends right now. Do you see how you are so close? You know when the other is hurting inside. You know when they are hiding some emotions, and you help bring them out. That is your Twin Soulmate.

TWIN FLAME SOUL MATE The last of the soul mates is the one everybody is familiar with. The Twin Flame Soulmate is your one and only soulmate. You have spent many lifetimes together sharing and caring. You share a deep bond and attraction to one another. It feels like a electrical current between you. Your soul automatically recognizes that twin flame soulmate, and gives you a deep feeling inside. A twin flame soulmate is often said to be the other half of your soul. The twin flame soul mate has all the characteristics as the twin soul mate. Your Twin Flame Soulmate and you might not be together every lifetime but you're still working on being together by evolving your souls in a similar and spiritual way.

The forth soulmate is called a LIFEMATE all three soulmates put together! Its a very rare unheared of concept that happened ever 10,000 years two separate individuals that came from the same soul initially. Two people that grew up differently, had different parents, a different lifestyle, yet prefect for each other.

But that's not all what really makes the rare forum of a soul mate interesting is the fact the this soulmate is not human. One soul can be human and the other can be anything from demon, angel, animal, insect or god. There is even a legend that it can even be a aniaml god one of the strongest, loyal and most loving rarest forums of creation. Also Your emotions will become strong, you'll be drawn to each other, protective too, if the connection is strong enough you'll be able to communicate to each other through your minds.

Naruko: "Woah that sound amazing I hope I meet my mate soon, hey maybe th..."

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka called out

"Naruto your name was called, be care and sorry you got the duck ass on your team." Shikaramura said.

"Yeah me too, you be careful too and work hard, I'll see you late." Naruko replied.

Telling Kurama that they'll speak of this again later Naruko walked over to her team happy to have her godfather as her sensei, she loathed the idea that the girl she had a pretend crush on was on her team. She was extremely pissed off that she had fucking duck ass face on her team the guy was a complete jerk! She wasn't going to let this go either so Naruko made it know she wasn't happy.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9..."Iruka called out once again the next teams.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka called out. He closed the folder and smiled.

"Iruka sensei was does a great ninja like me have to be on the same squad as duck ass face?" Naruko asked.

"Naruto watch your language, Sasuke has the best scores in all the graduating class you have Naruto have the worse scores! To create a balance we stuck the worse with the best." Iruka reprimanded.

Closing her eyes for fearing her eyes would go fox she forced herself to remain calm. "Don't lash out! Remain calm, Don't lash out!, Remain calm, Don't lash out!,

Remain calm." she chanted over and over in her head.

Kurama: "Naruko sweetie breath deeply don't let your emotions rule you"

Naruko: "I'm trying mother I just wish I didn't have to hide am stronger, faster, smarter then duck ass he gets treated like royalty while am treated like shit. I hate this!"

Kurama: "I know baby but this is for your own protection you know that, your time will come just be patient."

Naruko: While at least some people know am not a idiot."

Kurama: That's true, I know, your godfather, the young Nara and his family and the Hokage."

" That's all. Once more, I want to congratulate you on becoming genin everyone, you are dismissed." Iruka announced.

"Who you calling a duck ass dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Paying him no mind Naruko checked her hidden seal on her arms were fully stocked and sealed right.

"Dode am talking to you! Who's a duck ass?! Sasuke demanded.

Turning to face duck ass Naruko gave him a bored look. "Huh did you say something Teme?"

Not liking to be ignored Sasuke glared at Naruto saying. "Just make sure to stay out of my way dobe!"

Not caring to pretend at the moment Naruko flashed her fangs while letting a little killer intent out, seeing the startled shocked look in the Sasuke's eyes was worth it. Sakura rushed over asking Sasuke to eat lunch with her, he ignored her and walked off.

Back in character Naruko asked. "Sakura would like to eat lunch togther? Were on the same team so I thought this would be a good way to get to know one another."

"why would I want to eat lunch with you? How could that thought cross your mind." Sakura screamed.

"But were in the same group.." Naruko told her.

"Naruto your annoying." Sakura growled.

"I'm annoying? Says you some ugly weak ass stuck up fangirl!" Naruko growled.

The girl obviously didn't have any sence first scared then anger flashed across her face, deciding to stick with anger Sakura lunged to attack. Being quicker Naruko drew out her sword holding it against Sakura's neck drawing blood.

Whispering in a deadly demonic tone. "Am warning you bitch come at me again or insult me again I'll make a example out of you that am not one to be toyed with."

Naruko said her peace then walked off to the training grounds to wait to meet up with her godfather.

* * *

><p>Three hours of waiting their sensei finally showed up.<p>

Sorry I'm late! You see, this was this old lady and her shopping...Heheh!" he was cut off.

Caught off guard Naruko tackle Kakashi the ground leaning far enough over to steal a kiss off his forehead she also made sure the rest of the team didn't see it.

"S-Sensei!?' the pink haired girl gasped anxiously, watching him.

"Don't you always tell me to stay on my guard wolf?" Naruko gave a foxy grin, climbing off her godfather, "That's your punishment for being late!' she said as Sasuke glared at her.

"You know each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Why you ticked cause I know sensei and you don't?" Naruko teased.

"Nauto don't mess with Sasuke!" Sakura stomped over bought ready to punch Naruto in the head, Naruko caught her wrist bending it back causing Sakura to gasp in pain.

"I warned you once already I'm not your personal punching bag". Naruko whispered so only Sakura would hear.

"Ok, let's get this started. Introduction time! I need to know a bit about you guys if I'm gonna be training you. Things like... what you like, what you don't like... hobbies and interests... oh, and dreams for the future! Go!" Kakashi said, and gestured for them to talk.

The three genin were silent, before Sakura spoke up, "Why don't you go first sensei? We don't know anything about you." she said, and she thought she imagined it, but she heard Sasuke snort discreetly in front of her. She raised her eyebrows, 'Though now that I think of it, he kinda looks a bit like Sasuke-kun... just not as cool looking.' She mused.

Kakashi hummed, before seeing what she meant, and conceding, "Alright then!" he grinned in agreement, "My name's Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me My hobbies are my own, my likes and my dislikes and dreams are none of your business. Ok now your turn blondy."

"Okay! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is Ramen. I like that Iruka-sensei buys me even more! What I don't like is the 3 minutes it takes for the Ramen to cook, gardening, training, learning new jutsu, planing and playing pranks, my dream is to be Hokage and find my mate someday." As Naruko said this, Kakashi stared blankly pretending he didn't care when in reality he was proud to call her family.

"Next, it's your turn." Kakashi said to Sasuke, and he gave him a look of annoyance that said 'I could care less of who you are.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There's not a lot of things I like, but there's plenty of things I hate. I don't have the time for hobbies. And I wouldn't call it a dream, more of an goal since I will achieve it. I'm going to revive the Uchiha clan... and kill a certain man."

Turning to the last member he spoke. "Your turn bubble gum."

"My name is Sakura Haruno... what I like, w-well more of who I like is..." she stole a glance at Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruko had to stop themselves from slapping a hand to their foreheads.

"My dream for the future is... umm.." she continued to look at Sasuke discreetly, while said Uchiha paid no attention to her. She suddenly squealed.

She then took on a disdainful expression, "What I hate is... Naruto!" she snapped, and the blond flinched, donning a hurt expression.

"Okay, now that we all know each other a bit more, it's time for the first mission!" Kakashi said, stretching a bit.

Naruko definitely found that exciting, "Aw yeah! A Mission! What kind of mission, sensei!?" Naruto saluted enthusiastically.

"Well, actually, first we have to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi explained, and the three of them listened intently, "The real Genin Test. None of you are actual Genin unless you pass this one." He said, alarming the twelve-year-olds.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke glared at the fangirl for her volume, but couldn't deny he was puzzled too. How could these two be so stupid Naruko thought.

"Well... You see, out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become Genin. The rest are sent back to the academy for more training. The test I'm going to give you has a failure rate of over 66%!" Kakashi told them seriously.

"What!?" Sakura looked a little discouraged.

"B-But we worked so hard! What was the point of the graduation exam in the first place, if you were gonna give us another test like this!? Why get our hopes up!?"

Naruko gasped at Kakashi she already knew this stuff.

"For the test, you'll be facing me. It's not any ordinary survival training you might've had at the Academy. Fight with all you got.

( I didn't want to write out Team 7 bell test it's the same as in the book and show I didn't change anything.)


	10. Chapter 10 More Training

"Ok, let's get this started. Introduction time! I need to know a bit about you guys if I'm gonna be training you. Things like... what you like, what you don't like... hobbies and interests... oh, and dreams for the future! Go!" Kakashi said, and gestured for them to talk.

The three genin were silent, before Sakura spoke up, "Why don't you go first sensei? We don't know anything about you." she said, and she thought she imagined it, but she heard Sasuke snort discreetly in front of her. She raised her eyebrows, 'Though now that I think of it, he kinda looks a bit like Sasuke-kun... just not as cool looking.' She mused.

Kakashi hummed, before seeing what she meant, and conceding, "Alright then!" he grinned in agreement, "My name's Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me My hobbies are my own, my likes and my dislikes and dreams are none of your business. Ok now your turn blondy."

"Okay! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is Ramen. I like that Iruka-sensei buys me even more! What I don't like is the 3 minutes it takes for the Ramen to cook, gardening, training, learning new jutsu, planing and playing pranks, my dream is to be Hokage and find my mate someday." As Naruko said this, Kakashi stared blankly pretending he didn't care when in reality he was proud to call her family.

"Next, it's your turn." Kakashi said to Sasuke, and he gave him a look of annoyance that said 'I could care less of who you are.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There's not a lot of things I like, but there's plenty of things I hate. I don't have the time for hobbies. And I wouldn't call it a dream, more of an goal since I will achieve it. I'm going to revive the Uchiha clan... and kill a certain man."

Turning to the last member he spoke. "Your turn bubble gum."

"My name is Sakura Haruno... what I like, w-well more of who I like is..." she stole a glance at Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruko had to stop themselves from slapping a hand to their foreheads.

"My dream for the future is... umm.." she continued to look at Sasuke discreetly, while said Uchiha paid no attention to her. She suddenly squealed.

She then took on a disdainful expression, "What I hate is... Naruto!" she snapped, and the blond flinched, donning a hurt expression.

"Okay, now that we all know each other a bit more, it's time for the first mission!" Kakashi said, stretching a bit.

Naruko definitely found that exciting, "Aw yeah! A Mission! What kind of mission, sensei!?" Naruto saluted enthusiastically.

"Well, actually, first we have to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi explained, and the three of them listened intently, "The real Genin Test. None of you are actual Genin unless you pass this one." He said, alarming the twelve-year-olds.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke glared at the fangirl for her volume, but couldn't deny he was puzzled too. How could these two be so stupid Naruko thought.

"Well... You see, out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become Genin. The rest are sent back to the academy for more training. The test I'm going to give you has a failure rate of over 66%!" Kakashi told them seriously.

"What!?" Sakura looked a little discouraged.

"B-But we worked so hard! What was the point of the graduation exam in the first place, if you were gonna give us another test like this!? Why get our hopes up!?"

Naruko gasped at Kakashi she already knew this stuff.

"For the test, you'll be facing me. It's not any ordinary survival training you might've had at the Academy. Fight with all you got.

( I didn't want to write out Team 7 bell test it's the same as in the book and show I didn't change anything.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mission Guide:<strong>_

In addition to acting as the army for their country, the ninja village also acts as a business. Each day clients will come to the village and pay for the services of the ninja. These jobs can range from the mundane (walk the feudal lord's dog), to the assassination of deadly wanted criminals. As needed the Kage or Jounin master of a Genin team can assign missions in furtherance of a duty to the country that are unpaid.

These jobs are thus divided into difficulty ranks of S, A, B, C and D and then given to ninja based on their ability. If the mission is completed successfully, the client will then pay the village. The easiest and least deadly jobs are given to the Genin, these are called "D-Rank". The D-Rank missions also help to build teamwork skills among the new Ninja Academy graduates. D-Rank are therefore non-combat with low pay. The "C-Rank" missions will be given to Chuunin and skilled Genin. These include protective escorts and missions with some chance of bodily harm. It can include capturing wild animals and mine clearing. "B-Rank" missions will be given to Special Jounin and Chuunin. These also include protective escort, gathering foreign intelligence and killing of ninja. Open battle is generally not an issue during this mission type. The next highest rank missions, "A-Rank" are given to Jounin and Special Jounin. These include vital missions between nations, escorting VIPs and maneuvers against offensive ninja forces. Thus these missions will almost always involve combat and risk of death. At the highest and most dangerous is "S-rank", given to Jounin. These missions include assassination of important persons, transporting classified documents and materials. With the extreme danger comes a very high rate of pay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Team 8 mission walk the dog.)<strong>_

Team 8 was called into the mission office, the team walked in as one standing side by side they presented themselves to the Hokage. In respect for the hokage they each gave a slight bow in greeting.

Hireuzen Sarutobi also know as the third hokage sat at his desk with Iruka at side checking scrolls and collecting payments and marking off bills and important documents.

Kurenai spoke. "Lord Hokage you called for team 8 sir?"

Third Hokage let out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "Yes Kurenai I have a mission for team 8."

"Finally a mission, what is it?" Kiba grin

"Kiba-kun s-show more res..respect to l-lord hokage." Hinata reprimanded.

"Forgive my team mate sir but may I ask what is our mission." Shino asked giving a glare to his loud obnoxious dog loving team mate.

"Yes..your mission is D rank. Iruka please enlighten team 8 on the requirements of there mission." Third Hokage spoke.

"Yes lord Hokage. Team 8 your mission is to walk some of the village dogs and to feed them, after that you are required to give them exercise be it training or playing. Before taking them home you are to see that each dog is bathed, brushed and groomed meaning clams are trimmed, coat is brushed. Your team leader Kurenai will distribute the medication, shots and trimming of the fur coat if there is a need to it. Do you understand your mission team 8?" Iruka explained.

"Hai understood thank you Iruka for explaining in great detail." Kurenai commented.

"Hai Iruka senai w-we will do o-our best." Hinata promised giving a bow.

"This mission is in the bag! Our clan loves and lives with dogs all dogs love me. Isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba boasted.

"Ark ark" Akamaru barked agreeing with is master.

"Hai understood we accept the mission gladly Iruka sensei." Shino bowed in thanks.

"Good! Do your best and please report in with a full written report on how the mission went, after the mission is completed." Iruka reminded.

"Will do Iruka, if that is all we will take our leave now." Kurenai said glancing to Lord Hokage.

"Yes that's is all you are dismissed." Third Hokage said bidding team eight goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Team 7 Lost pet "Tora" Search Mission" )<strong>_

"Team 7 your late I called for you 2 hours ago!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka sensei it's all lazy wolf Kakashi sensei fault he's the who came 2 hours late for our team meeting?" Naruko said pointing a accusing finger t her godfather.

"Oh really? Well what do you have to say for yourself Kakashi?!" Iruka asked angrily.

"Heeehee well you see there was this little old lady who need my help that why I was late." Kakashi explained giving a smile behide his mask though no one could see it all they saw was his trademark eye smile, his eyes looked like the letter U.

"You big liar I bet you slept in!" Sakura screamed out.

"Really Kakashi your unbelievable sometimes." Iruka sighed out.

Hireuzen Sarutobi just watched them argue he knew how Kakashi was in fact the whole village knew him well wheather he went by wolf or copy ninja he was always late if it wasn't a dire situation.

"Ahem please Iruka get on with it, we have many more requests to fill. You can fight with Kakashi later on your on time." Third Hokage interrupted.

Blushing up a storm Iruka apologized. "Forgive me Lord Hokage as I was saying Team 7 you have been requested for a search mission the clients name Madame Shijimi she is the Feudal Lord's wife you are to find her lost cat. The cats name is Tora, mind you this is no ordinary cat this cat has always managed to slip away from it's owner without noticed despite Madame Shijimi's close eye on her." Iruka explained.

Naruko wasn't listening to what was being said she was in a deep conversation with Kurama in her mind; they were going over her training schedule with Nara's. Kurama was explaining to her that she was goiong to be trained by Yoshino in human female stuff, along with Kurama herself training her in being a lady and plus her normal battle training to be a great Kunoichi. She woul also be training with Shikaku and Shikamaru, in what she didn't know for sure yet. Naruko was just about to ask what she would be learning today when the word "cat" caught her attention.

"Huh? What! am sorry I most have misunderstood you cause I could have sworn I heard the word cat." Naruko shook her head she even went as far to big in her fake ear as if to clean it.

"No you heard me correctly, I did say cat." Iruka said.

Simultaneously both Kakashi and the Third Hokage's eyes widened realizing what they failed to take note of. Naruko was a fox and foxes were part of the canine family. Carefully stealing a look at Naruko both Kakashi and the Third Hokage noticed her eyes flashed fox, it happened so quick that everyone else in the room missed it.

"We accept old man" Naruko said with a chuckle.

"BAKA you can't call you Hokage that!" Sakura screeched.

"Dobe shut up" Sasuke sighed.

"Make me Teme!" Naruko challenged.

"Alright you have your mission good luck." Iruka called after the team that had left before he could tell them they also had to report in with a mission report

"How are we suppose to find Tora?" Sakura asked.

"Think like a cat duh!" Naruko explained

"Only you would say that dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"That's not a bad idea Naruto." Kakashi agareed.

Sasuke and Sakura bothed glared a Naruto. Sakura thinking 'How dare he show me and Sasuke up.' While Sasuke thought how come the idoit of the group thought of a good idea when he a Uchiha should have thought of it first!'

"Here's what will do slit up we can cover more ground that way plus it'll be faster too. We will communicate with these radios." Kakashi told the team before leaving.

"Okay well I'll go west." Sasuke spoke before taking off on his own before Sakura could follow him.

"Awww...I was hoping to team up with Sasuke." Sakura whinned.

"You can team up with me Sakura." Naruko said hopefully pretending once again to like the fangirl.

"Fat chance I rather be pair with a rock!" Sakura yelled.

"Awww...Sakura why you gotta be so mean?" Naruko asked.

"I'm not mean I just don't want to be stuck with a loser like you." Sasukra said angrily stomping off away in another direction.

'Fine with me ugly, I don't want you around me anyway.' Naruko thought to herself. Know her team they would expect her to do something stupid so she created a bunch of Naruto shadow clones she gave each clones a duty to perform, to act like a klutz, to be super annoying, to create traps, and to make sure to distract the others. With all her clones gone Naruko decided it was time to have some fun, Naruko called to Kurama

"Yes my child?" Kurama answered

"You want to come out and have so fun with me?" Naruko asked

"What kind of fun dear?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"My mission is to find a cat." Naruko flashed a wicked grin inside her mind.

Kurama stood before Naruko her eyes the eyes of a predator. "Say no more you had me at fun."

"I knew you would love this." Naruko purred evilly crouched down low to the ground letting her sences take over her. Mirroring her Kurama ran along side Naruko on all fours their beast ruling them. Together as one they toyed with the vermin name "Tora" they sent the better part of two hours playing with the real cat while the shadow clones and her team chased a fake Tora. First came the chase then "pouncing" and "batting" then they took turns traping it within their claws. Kurama and Naruko played ball with the cat too, throwing it around a bit. To wear their prey down and tire it out. Naruko knew it may be a dominance thing. But she deprived some pleasure from letting the cat go only to catch it again.

Red fox eyes meet sharp deadly red fox eyes "Okay that's enough playing it time to end this." Kurama chuckled.

"Alright I'll see you after my mission." Naruko smiled.

Letting her eyes turn back to normal Naruko picked up the slightly beaten tired cat, tracking her team mates she walked following their individual scents, not walkin no longer then 20 minutes she upon her team looking under bushes, checking trees, and shrubs. Naruko laughed her godfather was in a tree reading while her other two team mates where covered in dirt and grime, they looked completely put out.

"I found the demon cat!" Naruko screamed holding the cat victoriously.

"No way! How the hell you catch it?" Sakura asked astonished that the dead last of the class caught the cat when she couldn't.

"Yeah dobe how you catch it?" Sasuke asked pissed that Naruto caught the cat and he didn't.

"I caught the cat in one of my many traps I set up Dattebayo!" Naruko laughed loudly.

"Whatever dobe, your still a loser!" Sasuke remarked.

"Say the Teme who didn't catch the cat." Naruko teased.

"Naruto how dare you insult Sasuke! I bet Sasuke let you catch that cat just so you could feel good about yourself! Huh Sasuke that's what you did didn't you? Sakura defended.

"Shut up Sakura!" Sasuke growled.

"But Sasuke." Sakura whinned.

Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of her sorry excuse of a time Naruko pretended to look around for her godfather.

"Oi Sakura where Kakashi sensei?" Naruko asked.

Whipping her tears away Sakura turned looking around to. "I don't know, I bet he's off reading that perverted book of his." Sakura commented

"Let's radio him in." Sasuke suggested.

" Great idea Sasuke your so smart." Sakura praised.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. Calling Kakashi on the radio.

"He most be to far away if you can't reach him, I guess he really was looking for the cat." Sakura explained

Naruko looked skyward chuckling thinking 'they are prefect for each other, that's so sad they can't even sence him and henot even five meters away from us. That's pathetic and they call themselves ninja's!' Wanting to end her time are them she pretened to stiffen.

"What's up dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Naruto wrong?" Sakura asked

"My clones found sensei he should be here soon." Naruko grinned sheeplishly.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Great work team!" his face hidden in his Icha Icha book.

"Here you carry the cat Teme since I caught him" Naruko teased tossing the cat to Sasuke.

"Don't tell Sasuke what to do Naruto!" Sakura growled punching Naruto in the head.

Naruko glared at Sakura. "Well it's only fair I caught the flea bag!" Naruko defended herself.

"That's because Sasuke let you" Sakura grunted. Smiling over at Sasuke.

"Well we better head back if we want to check our time to see if we set a new record." Kakashi said endding the fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Team 7 at the mission office)<strong>_

"Oi old man we're back!" Naruko cried throwing the office door open.

"Hello again team 7 good job bringing in Tora" Third Hokage commented.

"That's a all time new record you guys where able to find and bring Tora in, in 2 and 30mins that beats the last record which use set by your senei back when he was genin he set the record at 4hours." Iruka's admonished.

"Hai. it really wasn't that hard, though we would have been done fast if that fox wasn't chasing it." Naruko said.

Kakashi and Third Hokage looked at Naruko seeing the evil twinkle in her eye. Even Iruk looked at her suspiciously.

"What fox I didn't see no fox!" Sasuke barked.

"Yeah me neither" Sakura agreed with sasuke.

"Well I did just look at the damn cat for yourself you can see the claw marks." Naruko replied.

Thinking Naruto was lying Sasuke and Sakura checked Tora over to come to the conclusion that Naruto was telling the truth. there was indeed claw marks and teeth marks on Tora.

"See I told ya." Naruko said.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto, while Kakashi and Third Hokage made no ore to hide their laughter. Iruka was even chuckling a little bit.

"Naruto you shouldn't boast." Iruka said.

"And you Sakura and Sasuke should have more faith in your comrade." Third Hokage said.

"Yes sir" Sasuke and Sakura said together.

"Well then Team 7, you are dismissed for today." Third Hokage said puffing on his pipe.

"Before I forget here's your payment for today's mission." Third Hokage said, handing each genin an envelope.

"Thank you" Team 7 said simultaneously bowing. Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke, Sakura trailed behide Sasuke asking him if he wanted to catch a bite to eat, Sasuke gave his usual 'I hate you' look befor grunting and walking away form her. Naruko winked at Third Hokage calling over her shoulder goodbye before jumping out the window racing back to the Nara compound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Nara Compound)<strong>_

Yoshino Nara waited on Naruko to return from her mission to train with her, Naruko was runing a few mintues late so Yoshino decided get everything set up for their lesson while she waited.

"Yoshino sorry am late I went alittle wild on my mission." Naruko apologized.

"Wild, how so your not hurt are you?" Yoshino asked worried.

"Not at all am fine, I meant I went fox on my mission Kurama and I got to play with Tora the cat." Naruko chuckled happily.

"Oh I remember that mission, I hated that cat!" Yoshino commented.

"So what am learning today?" Naruko asked.

"well were going to go over some kunoichi training." Yoshino explained

Excited about learning something new Naruko bounced up and down. "What's First?" she asked.

"Well tell me what you know about kunoichi training." Yoshino replied.

"Okay well I know like our male counterparts, the shinobi, kunoichi are skilled in both assasination and espionage. However, a woman s training concentrates less on direct battle and more on using disguises, poisons and their gender to their advantage. A kunoichi s loyalty, to both her village and her mission, is extremely important. Without loyalty to the village, she might be persuaded to reveal the recipe to a secret poison or the key to an encryption. Without loyalty to her mission, she might be persuaded to forget about extracting government secrets or assassination and let herself fall in love with her target. Kurama once said we can be disguised as prostitutes, fortune-tellers, musicians, servants, geishas and dancers, a kunoichi would be able to eavesdrop on confidential conversation or slip letters off desks and into their kimono sleeves without anyone noticing. Should the information not be forthcoming, they take what might be considered a more elegant form of forcing the info out than their male counterparts: while men are trained in the manipulation of katanas and nunchucks, women are trained to manipulate their bodies and their victim s emotions. That s not to say that women don t use weapons they just don t use what are seen as traditional weapons. Again, kunoichi prefer subtely. A sword with a shiny three-foot long blade isn t exactly subtle . A sharper-than-razors blade hidden in the folds of a dainty laquered fan, on the other hand, is probably as subtle as one can get unless one considers that the needles holding up a kunoichi s silky hair are usually sharpened and coated with neurotoxians. Posion, blinding powders and knives were easily hidden in the folds of a kimono, now in days we use all kinds of weaponds though, The most-favored weapon was the neko-te, or cat hand . It consists of iron claws, often dipped in deadly serums, attached to leatherbands that wrapped snugly around the palms or fingers. The neko-te is effective for scraping flesh and gouging out eyes, but even without weapons, kunoichi are fearsome opponents. The training includes how to use gouge out eyes with their bare fingernails, and how to use women s lighter frame and greater flexibility to their advantage. Kunoichi are also skilled at improvising and turning household objects into weaponry umbrellas and parasols can be temporary shields and heeled shoes can break bones." Naruko explain

"That's very good so I take it Kurama has already taught you some poison right?" Yoshino asked.

"In a way yes and no being that I only know what plants and herb are used for." Naruko replied.

"Oh then I don't have to teach you poison that's great you know it already." Yoshino praised

"Yay" Naruko cheered.

"Now we will be covering what you need to know to be a good mate and wife." Yoshino spoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(How to sit)<strong>_

Have good posture. Standing and sitting up straight are signs of a true lady. As an added bonus, having good posture is better for your back, and will help strengthen up your core! It will take some training to get used to this, especially if you are accustomed to slouching. There are typically three ways women most often sit. The first is an ankle cross, with your knees turned to the left and your ankles to your right (unless you are speaking with someone then your knees would face their direction). It is the most ladylike but requires more delicate inner thigh muscle development, which is not taught or valued in today s second and most commonly used technique of sitting like a lady is the leg cross, which is one knee placed on top of the other. It encourages bad posture and could potentially result in the formation of spider veins, but it requires less muscle control and has been adopted by many as the standard way to sit like a lady. The third way a woman might sit is not ladylike at all, and is instead a more manly type of posture. It involves either resting the leg on the other knee or sitting with legs wide open. Neither is becoming or classy, and should be avoided at all cost if wearing a dress or skirt of any length. Yoshino explained in great detail.

'This is alot to take in.' Naruko thought.

"Kit would you like me to help? It'd be easier on you if you had more then one teacher helping you since Yoshino is teaching you how to act as a lady of today's standard" Kurama spoke to her in her mind. Answer yes giving a mind nod of the head Kurama pulled herself from Naruko.

"Hello Yoshino it's so nice to see you in person." Kurama bowed.

"It's nice to see you too Goddess to Kurama." Yoshino said excited to finally meet the fox goddess herself in the flesh.

Giggling Kurama corrected Yoshino. "Please call me Kurama dear."

"Of course, so your going to help with today's lesson?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes my little fox was having a hard time taking it all in she learn very fast but she's also a visual learner." Kurama commented.

"That's great, I'll explain and you demonstrate." Yoshino directed.

"Deal. First Naruko make three shadow clones, each shadow clone will be sitting a certain way while I directed you personally." Kurama commanded

Naruko made three shadow clones and explain for them to copy Yoshino and Kurama.

"Now for you Naruko the principles to learning this and why it's very important is that in today's world women as a whole if not brought up right will don't act like a lady or know the reason we're taught this is to bring respect to our clan, parents and village but most of all to bring praise to our husband not all man care about these sort of things but it's still nice to bring happiness and honor to your mate. When sitting pretty there are three ways to do this the first:

Crossing the Ankles: Crossing the feet at the ankles this lovely, if you allow no dropping of the arches. The ankle must be controlled so that the entire length, from toe to me, forms a straight line. Place the left foot behind and to the right of the right foot. Slide both feet to the right side, see that the right leg is making a straight line from toe to knee. This is a lovely asymmetrical position and is one of the best for the being-looked-at feeling." Yoshino explained.

Kurama and a Naruko clone both sat side by side in a chair in demonstrating how it looked and how it was performed. Then Naruko proceeded to do this to perfection.

"The second is called Crossing Legs Above Knee: question first shall you cross your legs above the knee? This is not considered good form when applying for a mission or being undercover ina mission if you were to be used as a lady of great importance, sitting on a platform or riding in public. Otherwise, it depends upon the shape of your legs and how graceful you can cross them. If you are to conceal weapons in a skirt or dress place your right hand on your right knee to hold your outfit in place to not rise suspicion and smoothly crossing your right leg over the left. Place both feet slightly to the left to right foot will rest by the left ankle. Remember to keep a straight line on both legs." Yoshino explained.

Kurama had changed into a dress as did the clone too, they both showed how and where to secretly concealed weapons before demonstrating how to sit. When it was Naruko's turn to perform Yoshino gave her a skirt to slip ver her jumpsuit to practice concealing weapon sitting.

"The second is called Sitting on a Low traditional chair or stool: whenever it is necessary for you to sit in a chair that is so low that your knee come under your chin, it will be more flattering for you to sit on your knees letting her butt rest on your ankles. Or it's flattering for you to put both feet to one side and thereby get your knees down. If you put your feet to the right, the right foot issue slightly in front of the left." Yoshino explained.

Kurama and clone Naruko both sat on the ground showing how to sit traditionally and to sit in a more relaxed setting. Naruko also sat down beside them showing she had already knew his one from her studies of the tea ceremony.

"Very good Naruko now remember even if you perform these two perfection you most remeber back straight, smile, head held high, shoulders back, Grace and elegance." Yoshino and Kurama spoke simultaneously.

"Hai! I understand." Naruko reassured her teachers.

"Next up is cooking come along into the kitchen Naruko." Kurama spoke over her shoulder following Yoshino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Cooking )<strong>_

"Okay Naruko I know you know how to cook some meals already so this is just a brush up, am going to show you how to make oatmeal cookies made with honey. What you see before you is all the things you will need to make them, these happen to be a big hit with all Nara's their not really big sweet eaters." Yoshino giggled thinking about a cute red and blond hair Nara running about the village, she really hoped that her son Shikamaru was Naruko's mate.

(A/N I always slightly under-bake oatmeal cookies to give them that soft and chewy texture. These are great just out of the oven or several days later. Not that they ll last that long )  
>Chewy Oatmeal Cookies<p>

1 cup butter 1 cup of pure honey 1/3 cup white sugar 2 eggs (preferably organic)  
>1 12 tsp vanilla extract (good quality makes a huge difference).  
>1 12 cup flour Pinch of cinnamon (optional)  
>12 tsp baking soda 1 tsp salt (essential for that sweet/salty taste we all love)  
>3 cups quick cooking oats<p>

Cream butter and sugars until light and fluffy.  
>Add in eggs one at a time, then stir in vanilla.<br>Combine flour, baking soda, salt and cinnamon (if using) together. Slowly add to butter mixture.  
>Mix in the oats (and any nuts or chocolate chips if desired).<br>Drop onto baking sheet (do not flatten). Bake for 12 minutes.  
>Let cookies cool for a few minutes before transferring to cooling rack.<p>

Naruko made a few clones to help her mix and measure the ingredients to assemble the cookies before popping them into the oven. While those were baking Naruko made dinner for five. She picked a simple dinner of steamed rice, Omurice, and stir fry veggies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omurice<strong>_

Ingredients are:

medium onion 1 chicken thigh, rinsed and pat dry 1 Tbsp. olive oil cup frozen mixed vegetables, defrosted Salt Freshly ground black pepper 1 cups cooked Japanese rice 1 Tbsp. ketchup and more for decoration 1 tsp. soy sauce For 1 omelette 1 large egg 1 Tbsp. milk 1 Tbsp. olive oil 3 Tbsp. sharp cheddar cheese (or any kind)

Chop the onion finely,Cut the chicken into (1 cm) the oil in a non-stick pan and saut the onion until the chicken and cook until no longer the mixed vegetables and season with salt and the rice and break into small pieces. Add ketchup and soy sauce and combine everything evenly with a spatula. Transfer the fried rice to a plate and wash the the egg and milk together in a small the oil in the pan over medium high heat (make sure the surface of the pan is nicely coated with oil).When the pan is hot, pour the egg mixture into the pan and tilt to cover the bottom of teh pan. Lower the heat when the bottom of the egg has set (but still soft on top).Put the cheese and the fried rice on top of the the spatula to fold both sides of omelette toward the middle to cover the fried rice. Slowly move the omurice to the edge of the a plate in one hand and the pan in the other hand, flip the pan and move the omurice to the it s still hot, cover the omurice with a paper towel and shape it into American /Rugby football shape. Drizzle the ketchup on top for decoration. Continue making omelette till the fried rice is all used.

By the time Naruko completed four batches of cookies dinner was complete and set aside to the rest of the family returned home.

"Wonderfully done Naruko now let's go train." Kurama said her eyes flashing to the eyes of the fox.

They ran laps around Konoha to build up her speed Kurama had even had her wear body weights, Naruko wore a belt around her waist that was 70lbs, then a weight on each leg 100lbs. Her arm band weights were each 90lbs; all of the weights she concealed underneath her clothing with each lap she added more more weights. Kurama was shocked and proud that her kit was so strong. Naruko had started out her lap at 360lbs with each lap she added the equivalent she had began with. Kurama and Naruko had trained going fox for hours. Naroku was so happy when it came time to end training she was running and dodging and practicing swordplay while wearing 5400lbs pounds under her training close.

"Kit you are amazing!" Kurama praised cuddling Naruko.

"Thank you mother am so happy you think so." Naruko said snuggling more into the hug.

"I don't think so my child, I Know you are amazing! Your mother and father would be so proud of you. Now come along lets get you home you need food to replenish the energy worked off plus you have training tomorrow morning with the Nara's." Kurama told her warmly.


	11. Chapter 11 I accept you

"Wonderfully done Naruko now let's go train." Kurama said her eyes flashing to the eyes of the fox.

They ran laps around Konoha to build up her speed Kurama had even had her wear body weights, Naruko wore a belt around her waist that was 70lbs, then a weight on each leg 100lbs. Her arm band weights were each 90lbs; all of the weights she concealed underneath her clothing with each lap she added more more weights. Kurama was shocked and proud that her kit was so strong. Naruko had started out her lap at 360lbs with each lap she added the equivalent she had began with. Kurama and Naruko had trained going fox for hours. Naruko was so happy when it came time to end training she was running and dodging and practicing swordplay while wearing 5400lbs pounds under her training close.

"Kit you are amazing!" Kurama praised cuddling Naruko.

"Thank you mother am so happy you think so." Naruko said snuggling more into the hug.

"I don't think so my child, I Know you are amazing! Your mother and father would be so proud of you. Now come along lets get you home you need food to replenish the energy worked off plus you have training tomorrow morning with the Nara's." Kurama told her warmly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The next morning)<strong>_

"Oi Lazy Deer" Naruko called from her perch in the tree that Shikamaru was sleeping under.

Shikamaru woke to see Naruto staring down at him. "You need something Naruto?"

"No not really, but you did say you wanted me to let you in so here's your first opportunity." Naruko said nonchalant.

Intrigued by the idea of learning more Shikamaru inquired. "What do I have to do?" Getting up he stretched working the kinks out of his back.

Gesturing with her hand Naruko replied. "It depends on what you want to learn, for now will start with basics I want you to go with me to the weapon shop to buy weapons for our training together. During our training session you are allowed to ask questions if I choose not to answer them and these are questions you have to learn on your for every question you ask you to ask one back. Do you have a deal?"

Shikamaru paused thinking about what was said there were no real down sides to this method besides the fact that he can ignore questions. Looking at it from all angles she decided it was a good idea. The only would he learn more, he would also get time to build a bond with the fox. Yes this would work the only thing he hated about their agreement was he had to train which is cutting into his nap time.

"I accept, but couldn't you have let me finished my nap first?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I could have but your mother and father both told me it better to get you up otherwise you would sleep for hours." Naruko explained.

"Fine let's go." Shikamaru said around a yawn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Weapons Shop)<strong>_

The Nara made her feel things; what those feeling were she had no idea. Kurama had explained a little about some of the stuff that was but the conversation was interrupted. Naruko remember that she was walking along through the village with one of her protectors so she did not have to be regard. This long walk would go faster if she was preoccupied.

"Mother?" Naruko called.

"Yes my little cute fox?" Kurama replied.

"Can you explain things to me?"Naruko asked.

"Sure, what is it that you would like to know?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Our last conversation about the four life mates you were explaining the changes I will face when I've found my mate. Can you finish explain it now." Naruko asked.

"Ah...So you were right, the young Nara is one of your mates, that's wonderful news Nara's are fierce protectors. This is very good that you have a Nara as a mate. To answer your question Your emotions will become stronger, you'll be drawn to each other, protective too, if the connection is strong enough you'll be able to communicate to each other through your minds. Being that you have a unlimited chakra supply you will be able to share your with your mates if you need to, they will heal as fast as you, they will to gain some of your abilities, such as hearing, sight, tracking, their senses will almost be as strong as young but this will only happened when you are fully mated to Both of your mates. Mind you, you are only 12years old so you can't mate fully even if you found both your mates because you are too young. When your 18 you will consider a adult in the eyes humans. In the eyes of foxes you are still a kit." Kurama explained.

"Mated? As in body, soul and spirit?" Naruko as confused.

"That's right! When you lay claim to your mates you have to do a blood exchange, it chakra exchange and a spirit exchange. All this is done on the night of your mating. You are very wise and mature for her age so I will hold back on details. When your mates take your body there is a ritual they will perform on you and you will perform on them. The ritual is taking in both blood and the essence of the body meaning they will drink from you and you them. That is the blood and chakra exchange.

Your chakra will flare when you hit your peak or orgasm. The spirit exchange is much much harder and intense, it consists of you sending your self out of your body into their's in the moment of this happening you cannot hide yourself from each other. Every memory, thought, secret, sin, goal and hopes and dreams will be know through this exchange. Only life mates can do these exchanges that's why it's so rare. You are in every sense of the word part of each other a never ending bond that cannot be broken or severed."Kurama spoke proudly this is what her and the other goddess had came up with to protect bonds like these.

During the whole conversation Naruko had to use every means of self-control she had to not blush on the outside. The way bonding was formed and explain was extremely intense, her blood felt like it was boiling in her veins. She was young but by no means did she consider herself human. Her fox side wan ted that bond badly. The thoughts and images it provoked was downright naughty.

Kurama chuckled delightedly. "Awwwww poor kit you feeling heated?"

"I..I...NO!" Naruko stuttered.

"Your soooo cute when your flustered Naruko." Kurama chuckled.

"Mother stop teasing me." Naruko pouted. She was just about to tease her mother back when a sharp pain exploded in the back of her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Weapons Canyon Shikamaru's P.O.V)<strong>_

Shikamaru walked a few paces in front of Naruto they were walking in the middle of the shopping district looking for a decent shinobi equipment store, there were many to choose from the hard part of shopping was picking which store you wanted to buy from. Not knowing what kind of weapons they would be buy Shikamaru picked a weapon shop he would frequently buy from. Turning to make sure Naruto was still near him, he noticed that he look to be thinking about something. After scanning their surroundings he opened the door of the store: Weapons Canyon.

Shop keeper: "Hello again Mr. Nara"

"Hello Rin." Shinkamaru spoke politely.

Shop keeper: "Was there anything you need it specifically today?"

"No not really am just looking to expand my arsenal." Skiamaru replied.

Shope keeper: "I see, well you let me know if you need help or if you would like me to explain or demonstrate how a weapon works."

"Thank you I will cal you if I'm in need of assistance." Shikamaru

Shikarma knew he needed to be versatile in any given opponent he faced so he picked out a few weapons that weren't normally used. He picked out Bubble-Utilising Pipe, Hidden Kunai Mechanism,Injection Shot Sniper, Senbon, Retractable Spear, Triple-Bladed Scythe, Blood Increasing Pills, Demonic Flute, Smoke Bombs, Military Rations Pills, Wire Strings, Giant Folding Fan, and a Fūma Shuriken. Shikamaru picked out two sets oof everything see that he was going to be training with Naruto. The only thing he didn't get two of was the Giant folding fan, he wasn't sure what possessed him to get it. Somehow the thought of Naruto using it didn't seem far-fetched to him. He could see Naruto having this as a weapon though it was a girly weapon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Weapons Canyon Naruko's P.O.V)<strong>_

To engrossed in her thoughts Naruko didn't heed the warning senses were admitting till it was to late. A change in the air next to her head alerted Naruko that someone was swinging something at her. The reaction time of her body was millisecond too late to avoid the blow, a blunt item connected with the back of her head. With a harsh crack Naruko was sent to the floor of the store, the store keeper got into a stance to deliver another blow in hopes of killing the fox. Raise his arms above his head the shop keeper brought his arms down fast only to be stopped midway for his target.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Weapons Canyon Shikamaru's P.O.V)<strong>_

Shikamaru had just finished gathering up his purchases when a loud "Crack" like sound emitted behind him. Trying to investigate Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto was spread out on the floor bleeding from his head with a man above him getting ready to finish him off. Not caring that the Rin was a civilian he used a massed shadow bind technique to prevent him from striking Naruto. Seeing Naruto on the floor dazed and bleed made him snap, he was a fox protector! He was supposed to be watching over him and this happens, he wanted blood for blood. Pain for pain. He would be locked up if he killed the man, no one said he couldn't retaliate.

Using his clan's Shadow–Neck Binding Technique Shikamaru that revenge by snapping both a arm and a leg and shattering a hand of the shop keeper. Horrific blood curdling screams could be heard coming from the shop but no one could enter the shop, Shikamaru had used a shadow to keep all windows and door closed no one could enter unless he wanted them too.

Fear for Naruto's life Shikamaru made a clone sending it to go fetch his mom and dad.

"What the Hell happened?!" Yoshino yelled. Yoshino and Shikaku had emerged coming out of the shadows. Those who weren't part of the Nara clan didn't know they were ones with the shadow, they could become the shadows itself.

Noticing her son's inner turmoil Yoshino looked to her husband Shikaku to talk to their son, she couldn't do it at this very moment because of her emotions she was to worried and full with to much anger and hatred.

"Shikamaru?, son what happened?" Shikaku asked pulling his son's heated look away from the man he still held captured.

His blood has still heated he knew his eyes were cold. Taking a calming breath Shikamaru let his eyes fall to Naruto who was getting clean and treated by his mother.

He explained that he and Naruto were out buying weapons and that he was picking out a few he thought would be good to train with, when a loud cracking sound had got his attention he also explain what happened before and out leading up hurting the shop keeper.

"I understand. troublesome that Rin turned out to be just like those hateful villagers." Shikaku sighed out.

Shikamaru nodded agreeing with his father's statement, releasing the jutsu he dropped to man not caring if he injured him more then he already was. ANBU took the man away after talking to his father. Rin would lose his shop and spend the next six years in jail for attacking Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Shikaku we have to get the fox home!" Yoshino reminded.

Not wanting to be separated from Naruto as of yet Shikamaru decided he would be the one to carry him home. Shikamaru hurried as fast as he could back to the Nara compound where he knew Naruto would be safe. He feared the worst: there was so much blood, his breathing was sallow, it was rare to survive head trauma. Putting on a burst of speed with his parents following closely behide him Shikamaru made it to the compound it 15 minutes, instead of hi normal 35 minutes. Jumping into the entrance of the Nara compound he was meet by other members of the clan who had heard of what happened.

Ensui a member of his clan meetup with him he was a skilled medic and a great fighter he follow after him in the infirmary. Placing Naruto down on a empty bed Shikamaru backed away giving Ensui space to work on Naruto. Ensui and his mother worked together, both cleaning and stitching up the gash at the back of the Naruto's head.

It had took a little over a hour till finally they were done dressing Naruko's wound. Whipping the sweat from her face Yoshino went to speak to Shikamaru and Shikaku in the waiting area. "It looks worse then it was but the fox will be fine, a little sore but fine." Yoshino explained.

Sighing happily that the scare was all over with Shikaku nodded his head, he kissed his wife letting her know she did good and that she could rest now. He watched her leave waiting till she was out of ear shot before turning to him boy.

"Son you can relax now." Shikaku spoke.

Shikamaru wasn't one to avoid something that was important he knew he came off as blunt sometime but this was his dad he was talking to he didn't have to ease into the conversation he could speak freely. In fact all Nara's were blunt it was in their genetic code to be truthful and tell it like it is.

Slouching down more in his chair Shikamaru let his head rest against his hand, he had a headache and he was tired. "Dad I know Naruto is my mate all the signs are there the only problem there is, is that I know hardly to nothing about him. I study him sometimes, but what if he doesn't let me near him again. Today he asked one thing of me and I couldn't even do that right, I forgot to ask where him normally shop to be on the safe side. I didn't even consider that Rin could be like the villagers that he would attack Naruto. I was too busy preoccupied with all the weapons and thoughts of what new things I would learn about him that I didn't watch out for him. I was aware that he was preoccupied too even before going into the store." Shikamaru cried.

Rubbing the back of his head Shikaku sighed his son was being troublesome. "First congratulation on finding your mate. Second you can't beat yourself up like this we all make mistakes, you were right you should have asked Naruto where he shops. But you were also right to as his mate you thought of the stores we go to which are good quality weapon shops. Personally I normal buy Naruto's weapons or your mother does the shops that sell to him give him an inferior, dull weapons. Look I known Naruto for a long time he is very understanding he will forgive you just tell him the truth about what you were thinking about at the time."

"Thanks dad, I'll tell mom in the morning about Naruto being my mate. You can go to bed I'll watch over him tonight." Shikamaru said giving his father a hug for listening and being so understanding.

Making his way back to the infirmary Shikamaru thought long and hard on his discussion with his father. He was right Naruto wasn't prideful or prejudice or was unforgiving. He still had a shot to prove that he could be a good protector and mate. The Hokage had given him all the weapons free of charge and some. The first thing he noticed when he entered the infirmary was the beeping noise of monitors and that he wasn't alone in the room either. Standing in a corner of the room was a woman she was beautiful and strong yet she had a slender frame, olive skin tone, dark ruby hair that hanged down long against her ankles. She had fox ears and nine tails.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your a Nara, your smart you tell me who I am." Kurama returned.

"Guessing by your looks and the history of my clan I would have to say your the Fox Goddess who everyone thinks is a demon." Shikamaru signed out he hated explaining things.

"Right you are young Nara." Kurama smiled.

Bowing to show respect Shikamaru sat down before addressing the fox Goddess again. "Lady Kurama if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"You are my kit's mate well your one of them, you see my dear boy Naruto is secretive for good reasons and me being her mother I tend to worry. I know that today was a accident and that you and Naruto was distracted. I've come to let you know that I approve of you but you need to stop wasting time. My kit will not wake till morning, by then all the wounds gathered today will be healed. Train and get to know my kit it's very imporant that you do before you are 18." Kurama explained.

"I understand and thank you for accepting me." Shikamaru bowed once more.

"Now get some rest Naruto will have questions for you too when he wakes up." Kurama said before returning to Naruko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(That morning) <strong>_

With a loud yawn, Naruko tried to stretch and bed, but found herself being held. Shikamaru was sleeping in a bed that looked to be pushed over next to her, he was holding her hand.

"Naruko how are you feeling?" Kurama asked. She sounded tired.

Letting herself sink into her own mind. Naruko stood before her mothers cage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Inside Naruko's Mind)<strong>_

"Mother what's wrong?" Naruko asked.

Kurama was laying down on a bed in her human form.

"Sweet Naruko drop the henge, come lay down beside me." Kurama commanded

Dropping the henge Naruko crawled into bed next to her mother, her head laid againt her mother's bosom their tails entwined.

"Kit I'm fine I just used to much chakra healing you last night, the blow to the head was enough to hurt you but not kill you." Kurama explained

"Oh, am glad your alright I thought something had happened to you because of me getting hurt badly." Naruko spoke.

"Listen here my kit, it is not easy to kill us so don't you worry. Right now the only thing you need to do is stop making things hard on your Nara, I spoke to him last night and heard him speak to you when you were in healing sleep. You need to trust him so you can build a bond. You have a little over five years to get to know him and find your other mate. Now get going am sleepy and you need to train." Kurama commented.

"Alright I will tell him and train. Sleep well mother." Naruko said before herself back to the present.

Once she was out of her mind Naruko turned to look at Shikamaru still sleeping away, she took the time to study him. He was handsome he had manly features even though he was young. There was not dought in her mind that he would be extremely handsome when he was done maturing.

"Yellow bird sit on your window, tilts his head and says aren't you shame you sleepy head!" Naruko sung teasing poking his cheek.

Shikamaru scrunched up his nose swatting his hand at whoever was poking him. "No am not shamed, cut it out I'm tired." he mumbled.

Giggling Naruko poked him again, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "Too bad we got training to do plus questions to ask and answer now hop to it you lazy

deer." she told him while pulling her hand out of his to go get dressed.

"I'm be waiting on you outside" Naruko called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Training and questions )<strong>_

There training began with stretching, flexibility,graceful like movement that resembled dancing.

"Come sit beside me Shikamaru." Naruko called

"Okay what's after our warm-up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yoga." Naruko replied.

Confused but happy that it wasn't intense training Shikamaru asked. "Why yoga?"

"Mother said that yoga Relieve stress, helps Get flexible, Sculpt muscles, Prevents injuries, Pushes your limits, and Calm your mind. So please use your Shadow Imitation Technique to copy my movements perfectly this will be our extra intense warm-up before we start to really train. With each pose we do I'll explain what's it for." Naruko explained.

Shikamaru stood away from Naruto to extend his shadow connecting to Naruto's shadow.

First pose is Easy Pose: Cross your shins, widen your knees, and slip each foot beneath the opposite knee as you bend your knees and fold the legs in toward your torso. Benefits are Calms the brain,Strengthens the back, Stretches the knees and ankles.

"My first question to you is Naruto your real name?" Shikamaru asked. He liked this pose it was easy and relaxing.

"No Naruto is my cover name." Naruko answered.

"What's your real name?" Shikamaru asked yawning

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that next, it's Naruko." Naruko giggled.

It clicked right away that Naruto was really a she instead of a he. Shikamaru was curious to see her true form now. He wondered if he could have her show him sometime soon.

Mountain Pose:Stand with the bases of your big toes touching, heels slightly apart (so that your second toes are parallel). Lift and spread your toes and the balls of your feet, then lay them softly down on the floor. Rock back and forth and side to side. Gradually reduce this swaying to a standstill, with your weight balanced evenly on the feet. Benefits are Improves posture, Strengthens thighs, knees, and ankles, Firms abdomen and buttocks, Relieves sciatica, Reduces flat feet.

"Why do you like the clouds?" Naruko asked.

"Because they relax me as a Nara my mind is always going, watching clouds roam by seems to be the only way to stop thinking." Shikamaru explained.

"What's your favorite color? and food? Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm...I don't really have a favorite color but if I had to choose It would be green, yellow, red, gold, sliver,black and blue. My favorite food is Ramen, fresh fruit and veggies. I do have a big sweet tooth too." Naruko smiled.

Upward Salute:Stand tall. Turn your arms outward (or laterally) so your palms face away from your torso and thumbs point backward. With an inhale, sweep your arms out to the sides and up toward the ceiling. Benefits are Stretches the belly Improves digestion Stretches the shoulders and armpits Helps relieve mild anxiety.

Standing Forward Bend: Stand tall. Exhale and bend forward from the hip joints, not from the waist. As you descend draw the front torso out of the groins and open the space between the pubis and top sternum. As in all the forward bends, the emphasis is on lengthening the front torso as you move more fully into the position. Benefits are Calms the brain and helps relieve stress and mild depression,Stimulates the liver and kidneys, Stretches the hamstrings, calves, and hips,Strengthens the thighs and knees, Helps relieve the symptoms of menopause,Reduces fatigue and anxiety, Relieves headache and insomnia,Therapeutic for asthma, high blood pressure, infertility, Therapeutic for asthma, high blood pressure, infertility, osteoporosis, and sinusitis.

"What do you look for in a mate?" Naruko asked.

"I'm a simple man I don't ask for much just that my mate won't nag me to much, let my be lazy when am home relaxing away from work. I want a strong wife who can put up with my laziness. Don't get me wrong I'm not sexist but I would a homey womanly wife someone who don't mind me cooking sometimes but she enjoys cooking herself, wants children two or more. I don't really like bossy domineering woman their troublesome. But if my mate is domineering I hope she will show me her softer side. Love me for me." Shikamaru said with a slight blush.

"What about you what do you look for in a mate?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your silly Shikamaru, I know your my mate and I know you know am yours." Naruko teased.

Blushing at being caught Shikamaru explained. "Well fox how else was I going to get you to talk to me?"

"True. Well am not domineering I just want to be a good mate, loved for who I am and what i am. I don't need much I've always lived a simple life because of the hate of the village which is fine I don't need a fancy life. I want children someday maybe four or more. I hope that my mates and i will have a very loving relationship their may be times I would like to take turns cooking and cleaning or do activities together. I don't mind that your lazy I think its cute, all I ask is that you practice and train hard when you have to." Naruko answered honestly.

Tree Pose: Stand tall, Shift your weight slightly onto the left foot, keeping the inner foot firm to the floor, and bend your right knee. Reach down with your right hand and clasp your right ankle. Benefits are Strengthens thighs, calves, ankles, and spine, Stretches the groins and inner thighs, chest and shoulders, Improves sense of balance,Relieves sciatica and reduces flat feet.

Bharadvaja's Twist: Sit on the floor with your legs straight out in front of you. Shift over onto your right buttock, bend your knees, and swing your legs to the left. Lay your feet on the floor outside your left hip, with the left ankle resting in the right arch. Benefits are Stretches the spine, shoulders, and hips,Massages the abdominal organs,Relieves lower backache, neck pain, and sciatica,Helps relieve stress,Especially good in the second trimester of pregnancy for strengthening the lower back.

Camel Pose: Kneel on the floor with your knees hip width and thighs perpendicular to the floor. Rotate your thighs inward slightly, narrow your hip points, and firm but don't harden your buttocks. Imagine that you're drawing your sitting bones up, into your torso. Keep your outer hips as soft as possible. Press your shins and the tops of your feet firmly into floor. Benefits are Stretches the entire front of the body, the ankles, thighs and groins,Abdomen and chest, and throat,Stretches the deep hip flexors (psoas),Strengthens back muscles,Stimulates the organs of the abdomen and neck,Improves posture.

Chaturanga Dandasana: Begin in Plank Pose with your abdominal engaged and thighs lifted. Exhale and bend the elbows to 90 degrees, keeping them hugged into the ribs and drawing the shoulder blades back and down. Do not allow your shoulders to sink below your elbows.

"How much of your life is a lie?" Shikamaru asked

"Well it depends what part of my life your asking about my life. My sensei is really my godfather, the people who the council believe are my godparents are real my grandparents. I'm the heir to the Uzumanki and Senju and the the Namikaze Clan. My IQ is pretty high too, am not as stupid as I pretended to be." Naruko listened just to name a few.

"I'm out of question for now so let go over the weapons I got yesterday." Shikamaru suggested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Weapons list and jutsu )<strong>_

Bubble-Utilising Pipe:has a tassel attached to it. It can create bubbles for many different purposes and could also be used as a melee weapon as it is very sturdy because it was able to block a kunai without any apparent damage to it.

Blinding Bubbles Technique: blow bubbles, surrounding the opponent's face with them. Once popped, the bubbles creates a puff of red powder that momentarily blinds the opponent.

Bubble Dome: Soap Bubble Ninjutsu to create a dome around ones self and allies. This dome is to be strong enough to resist large explosions.

Drowning Bubble Technique: produce a considerable amount of soap bubbles that vary in size. If the technique is used successfully targets' heads will be trapped in one of the bubbles and they will be subsequently drowned surprisingly fast.

Explosive Bubble: blow dozens of bubbles, they make their way towards opponents. Upon popping, they create bright yellow and white flashes along with variously strong explosions that knock back the enemy and everything nearby. The explosions also produce a large amount of smoke, which can be used to obstruct the opponent's vision.

Ink Bubble Explosion: send a rush of bubbles toward the enemies, who are subsequently encased in a large bubble, which then appears to fill itself up with a black liquid. The bubble then pops in a black inky splash, killing the enemy and leaving no sign of a corpse behind.

Acid Permeation: acid bubbles that can burn the opponent when popped.

Water Release: Bubbles Technique: After blowing dozens of bubbles, the user manipulates them to surround the enemy in all directions. Only the slightest amount of

physical contact with an opponent is required to make these bubbles burst, resulting in a small but powerful explosion when they do. The user can then make the entirety detonate simultaneously with a snap of their fingers.

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift: creates a single, particularly large bubble with bubble pipe and quickly jump inside. Under your command, the bubble will take you wherever you wishe. It's seemingly very capable of both travelling very long distances and floating rather high into the air with no apparent risk of popping.

Utakata can also make the bubble camouflage to hide from anyone who's after you. You are also able to take people with you via this technique. Smaller bubbles were seen floating casually alongside it, whereas the first time it was shown, it was just the one bubble. Upon bursting the bubble to get out of it, You can use it to do damage on nearby opponents.

Hidden Kunai Mechanism: This item allows the user to instantly extend and retract kunai from their sleeve using a spring-loaded wire.

Injection Shot Sniper: It resembles a rudimentary sniper rifle, which is used to shoot projectiles such as injection shots to put the target to sleep. It consists of a metal tube roughly the size of a ruler with an opening at either end like a blow pipe and is equipped with a scope on top and a laser-sight on the bottom. The weapon is designed to launch syringes at long range after the user hits the end with the palm of their hand.

Retractable Spear: The spear is a retractable cylinder that can be extended to its full size quickly. It can also be used for combat.

Triple-Bladed Scythe: It is designed, not so much to kill the target, but to wound them, no matter how big or small the wound. The three blades get smaller from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on around ones hip. This cable is strong enough to block kunai and allows user to further increase the scythe's range by swinging it through the air.

Blood Increasing Pills: is a pill used by shinobi to speed up the formation and increase of blood in the body. After having lost a significant amount of blood in battle, a ninja can use this pill to replenish their blood so they can keep on fighting.

Demonic Flute: it had an extremely long range and power, and could affect the opponent even if you didn't know their exact location. Another one of it's abilities is performing sound-based genjutsu, such as Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains. An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. Whoever hears it will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with sturdy ropes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. Even with physical intervention from an outside force, the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. At the same time, they are fed morbid hallucinations, which makes it also possible to run them down mentally. Given that the means of transmission is sound-based, it has a large range of effectiveness, on top of which it can be applied even without knowledge of the enemy's position, which makes for an exceedingly convenient technique.

Smoke Bombs: reates a cloud of smoke when it detonates. It may look like small spheres wrapped in paper or like canisters. Smoke bombs are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack. Alternatively, ninja can use smoke bombs on themselves so that opponents cannot see what they are doing. These bombs can contain different types of gaseous substances ranging from harmless ones used to simply create cover for a shinobi to advance or retreat, poison, and even sleeping gas.

Military Rations Pills: are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest.

Wire Strings: are thin pieces of wires that are highly durable and can be used for a variety of purposes, such as rappelling, manipulating weapons, binding and restricting the movements of an opponent or setting traps.

Giant Folding Fan: is a giant Japanese war fan that has three purple circles along its metal body that she calls "stars" The strength of the gusts of wind she creates is indicated by how many stars are shown (one being the weakest, three being the strongest). The fan itself can also be used as a club or to block attacks. It also seems to be able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened and can be lodged in the ground.

Fūma Shuriken: is a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. This type of shuriken is considered characteristic to the famous Fūma clan, after whom they were named and who possibly developed them. However, their use is not limited to this clan. Its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, leading to its nickname Shadow Windmill.

Binding Cloth: is a common tool used in Sunagakure for the Cloth Binding Technique which is used to completely immobilize an opponent. The cloth can also be used in conjunction with the Sealing Tag in order to seal the opponent. The shinobi are also able to freely manipulate the cloth. In the anime, the cloth was also used as a mean to conceal an escape, as well as defend against attacks. And while drenched in water, it proved an efficient tool against Scorch Release ninjutsu.

Chakra Blades: is an highly uniquely-designed trench knife. These blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. The knives are made from a special metal that can be infused through "chakra flow" with elemental chakra or even Yin–Yang chakra to produce added effects. According to Shikamaru, the blades are able to absorb the chakra type of the user, and become the origin of a technique, for the use.

Jofuku Flower: The Jofuku flower is a medicinal plant that can be found in the Jofuku Forest at the border of the Land of Fire. The flower has two very peculiar traits, the first being that the flower has seven different colors and secondly, when uprooted, will release a pollen like substance which takes the form of the target's arch-enemy or whoever they were thinking of at the time to attack and defend the flowers.

Kama: A kama is a Japanese sickle used as a weapon. It has a short handle and a pointed beak with a sharp cutting edge that inflicts damage. There is also a variation of the kama, a kusarigama, which has a chain attached to it for increasing its attack range.

Unlike its traditional intended use, the kama has been most commonly observed being employed by shinobi as a throwing weapon rather than in close combat, where the entire weapon is tossed in such a manner that it rotates quickly end over end, to increase the probability that the bladed edge will strike its intended target.

Sword: is a long, bladed weapon used for combat,most swords are traditional Japanese katana, tantō, or ninjatō, swords. Most shinobi appear to have a preference

towards long and wide blades while some ninja use shorter swords, mainly for throwing them long-range. Of note are the samurai of the Land of Iron who are nearly all seen with swords, and the shinobi of the Land of Lightning which boasts a visible majority carrying them.

New Moon Flower Perfume: A perfume was created by Tsukino using from the fields of the New Moon Flower in Tsukigakure. This perfume dispels genjutsu and hypnotism.

Tonfa: consists of a stick with a perpendicular handle attached a third of the way down the length of the stick. Tonfa are may be used to strike, jab, block, and bludgeon. Because of their design and application, Tonfa are most skilfully wielded by those already highly proficient in close-range combat.

Palm Hermit Stone: his item can only be gained once by collecting all toad stones in each Speed Run. It can be used an unlimited number of times and heals both chakra and stamina. It is very hard to obtain it because in some Speed Runs they are sometimes camouflaged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Training my mate )<strong>_

Naruko and Shikamaru went throught all the weapons they obtained and the many uses for them in battle. Shikamaru wasn't a bad a fighter he excelled in his families jutsu's and in straitening, planing battle formations, and battle procedures. But he needed to be more rounded weaponry.

Naruko attacked Shikamaru with her sword charging him forcing him to back up. "Good! Now parry left."

Shikamaru immediately stepped back pulling his sword back to himself at waist level turning a little to the left.

Naruko watched Shikamaru intensely making sure that his movements were effortless and precise. "Now parry right, Performing the same move only turn it to the right."

"Turn your wrist up move, lift your leg a littler higher Shikamaru" Naruko called out. Demonstrating how the move was performed.

Naruko had told him to come at her with the intent to place a fatal wound. Feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, Shikamaru performed them all trying to lay into her like she had order him to do. A practical understanding of the body, weapon and timing is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. Watching closely he saw that whenever he came close to stabbing Naruko she would either parry, drag or thrust back at a higher angle thrusting her sword downward to his chest. She was fast and effective.

"Shikamaru when striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. Cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques must be all preceded by a feint (except when using the quick strike techniques). The defender can easily parry a strong attack, due to the telegraphing momentum behind the attacker's weapon. Therefore, a strong cutting technique can easily receive a deadly cut across the sword hand or forearm. The feigning movement should complement both double-sword, two-handed sword, or any weapon. What was to happen if you ran out of chakra and you had to rely on regular combat fighting? Huh? You have to train your body more so then your mind, You have a IQ of 200 or more if you can see the outcome of your attack take it! Don't hesitate!" Naruko screamed while attacking.

"So I fight harder and envision myself as the victor." Shikamaru replied.

"That's right it's just like the game you love so much, in shoji you can play the part of the rook, the bishop or the gold general. Each of those moves have things in command exactly like sword play. You move front to back, side to side, across, diagonal if you most in order to win Right?! Well think of it as a battle to you might find yourself in years to come. You are interested with my safety not because you are my protector but because you are my mate if am hurt or heavy with child I can not move effortlessly and battle I will have to rely on you to keep me safe." Naruko said.

They trained like this with each weapon for two hour or more, some were easier to use and figure out. Other weren't the ones that proved to be the most difficult Kurama would instruct on how to use or the many benefits uses and advantages and disadvantages on the weapon of chose. Certain weapons Shikamaru was a natural at, so was true with Naruko she was a natural at using swords, Kama, the Giant Folding Fan that turned out to be Shikamaru's mating gift to her and the Demonic Flute. Where Shikamaru proved to be a genius using Tonfa in combat against her and Kurama sure he had a ways to go but he was in a good fighter. He was better at using Injection Shot Sniper, Triple-Bladed Scythe and the Retractable Spear because his arms where longer than hers plus he was a strategist he could envision the move he needed for a faster and longer strike.

Ensui, Shikaku and Yoshino had came out to observe and anticipate the battle between Kurama and Shikamaru. Yoshino refereed Naruko's battle against Kurama and Shikamaru. Ensui fought against Shikamaru and won twice while Shikamaru won three battles two against his dad and one against Kurama. The final battle was Naruko and Shikamaru against Shikaku, Ensui and Kurama.

Kurama targeted Shikamaru she was using her sword to deflect against his Triple-Bladed Scythe she was ruthless in battling him he was her kit's mate she aproved of him but she would make sure he could protect at all cost.

Naruko jumped and dodged shadows that flew at her from both sides, she wasn't getting anywhere in battle having to keep her eyes on the ground. Using her Demonic Flute she casted a simple genjutsu to buy her some time so she could get closer to Shikamaru. Using the genjutsu to make it look like she was farther away to the side Naruko jumped going Fox opening her senses to fight at a faster speed. Once she was a little ways from Shikamaru she used the treat Shikamaru taught her to avoid shadows she jumped high landing on Shikamaru's shoulders wrapping her legs tight around his neck she used her body weight to flip him and her giving him the opportunity to use Shadow Sewing Technique and her enough to to bring up her sword to stop Kurama from hit both her and Shikamaru.

The Shadow Sewing Technique had caught Shikaku but not Ensui. Paring Black Spider Lily and Shadow Sewing Technique Shikamaru caught a hold of Kurama, With both Shikaku and Kurama at a stand still Naruko played Demonic Flute Phantom Sound Chains eliminating Kurama and Shikaku from the battle. Shikamaru was facing off with Ensui who was using Shadow Imitation Technique forcing Shikamaru to turn on her i the heat of battle.

Having no control of his body Shikamaru raised his Triple-Bladed Scythe against Naruko, The scythe split up the blades coming at her from three different directions.

Thinking fast on her feet Naruko bent down low avoiding the first blade that came from the right, doing a flip over the second blade that came from above her Naruko had no choice but to let the last blade cut into her. Ignoring the pain Naruko went Full fox her eyes going red, relaxing herself letting her senses guide her telling her where the next attack was coming from. Naruko let her chakra build gathering into he body chakra chains both sliver and red shot out of her body. Chains shot out of shoulder, back and hands. Raising her hands in front of her Naruko shot the chains toward Shikamaru.

Ensui saw the chains coming toward Shikamaru using Shadow Imitation Technique he made Shikamaru use Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground blinding Naruko's ability to use her enhanced sight. Seeing as Ensui couldn't see either gave Naruko the advantage remembering the precise spot Shikamaru was in Naruko used the chakra chains that shot out of her shoulder to wrap around Shikamaru's ankels, using the chains from her back Naruko she wrapped them around the trees she knew were behide her the chain connected to three trees making a triangle, using her last chain the ones in her hand she had them by pass Shikamaru to wrap around Ensui waist and neck.

Causing a chain reaction the chains connected to Shikamaru slammed him down in releasing him from Ensui's shadows, while the chains that were connected to the trees pulled hard against her stringing Ensui up into the air a good ten feet off the ground. Using her fox abilities Naruko launched herself into the air grabbing Ensui around the neck by her chain.

Once Naruko had Ensui's attention she whispered. "Release."

The chains around the three gave slack dropping Ensui from high in the air. Ensui slammed into the the ground hard. Naruko slammed her hand down on both side hi head caging him in. leaning in closed they were nose to nose Naruko growled out in a demonic voice. "I win Ensui."

Ensui was trying to get air back in his lugs, the fall had knocked the air out of him literally. Yoshino bent low next to Ensui who still had Naruko crouched over him to check his vitals he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon with him wheezing and gasping for air like that.

Cheering loudly Yoshino screamed out. "Winner Shikamaru and Naruko"

Getting up off of Ensui Narko retracted her chakra chains back into her body. Blood flowed where her chains broke through her body, crawling over to where Shikamaru laid on the the ground exhausted. Naruko leaned over into his face gaining his attention. Her eyes were still red of the fox, she rested her forehead against Shikamaru's.

"You did so well." Naruko smiled down at her lazy deer.

"Thanks, sorry for attacking you." Shikamaru whispered give her a soft grin.

"I'm so proud of you my lazy deer deer." Naruko whispered kissing the tip of his nose. Turning her head Naruko looked to her mother and her protectors to see them smiling they each gave a nod of the head. Managing to give one last smile back Naruko's vision went hazy her last thought was 'why did Yoshino look so worried?'

Running over to Naruko and Shikamaru, Shikaku took note that both were fine just exhausted. Turning to Kurama made sure his assumption was correct.

"Yeah kit will be just fine, using chakra chains the first couple of time wears you out, all she needs is a good night rest." Kurama told the Nara's before returning back into Naruko to began working on healing her.

Esui picked up Naruko while Shikaku looked after his son, Yoshino followed closely behide.

"You know Shikaku these kids make one hell of a team." Esui grunted out. He was sore from their little battle.

Shikaka nodded his head lazily agreeing with Esui, they where a great team. To think that this was their first battle being paired up together was astonishing. They where in harmony together if he didn't know any better he would have assumed they been working together for years.


	12. Chapter 12

"Screeee"

Team 8 had just finished finished sparing for the day.

"Okay team we have a mission." Kurenai announced.

"Do we get to leave the village this time?" Kiba asked

"No were still only in our early stages of a team were still only doing D ranked missions." Kurenai spoke.

"Kurenai-sen..sei if we have a mission y-you are w..we not in the mission o..office?" Hinata asked.

"Because this is a mission am personal assigning you, we have only been a team a little over a few months we get along well as a team in doing missions. But I've never seen any of you hanging together outside of missions. Now why is that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well bug boy over here never does anything fun all he does is look at bugs." Kiba indicated hitching his thumb behide him where Shino was sitting.

"That's n..not true Kiba-kun you never asked wh-at we li..ke to do." Hinata stuttered out.

"Okay Fine, so I always pick something I like so what! you guys never really say much so I just choose." Kiba explained.

"I see, so it's miss-communication is it? well we're going to fix that now. No one leaves this training ground till this is resolved." Kurenai said.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Kiba demanded.

"Get to know one another, just like me first met." Kurenai explained.

Hinata was watching Kiba closely he was loud but nice, his puppy Akamaru was cute. Reaching into her pocket for a dog treat that she bought she held it out to Akamaru.

"It's for y-you" Hinata said to Akamaru.

Akamaru barked happily before flying over to Hinata, Akamaru jumped into her lap standing on his hind legs leaning into Hinata. His tongue darted out, he began licking Hinata's face. Hinata giggled a little and tried to get away from his tongue. Place the treat down Hinata readjusted Akamaru so you is no longer licking her face but siting in her lap. She feed the treat to him while gently running her fingers through his fur. Finished with his treat Akamaru rolled over on his back so that Hinata could rub his belly. Hinata began rubbing Akamaru's belly, the nin dog was so cute and playful.

"See Kiba you have to take the initiative like Hinata just did." Kurenai said. She was happy that Hinata gave a good illustration of how this was supposed to work.

Kiba watched as his dog interacted with Hinata maybe he really didn't try hard enough, it's true he got along with dogs better then people general not saying that he was standoffish is just that he was around dogs more often. Giving it a try he turned to Shino.

"Shino why do bugs follow you?" Kiba asked, it was better then nothing. He didn't really understand the Aburame clan all he knew was that they were bug freaks. People always said the Aburame were emotionless shells, they preferred being around bugs more so then people. But Shino had proved that wrong when he introduced himself months back. Shino was right when he said people judge him because of his clan, and even after hearing him state that Kiba had none the same thing by not getting to know the guy.

Shino looked up at Kiba, he took some deep breaths. "It not so much as they follow me, it's more of them liking me or talking to me" Shino explained. The pain he first experienced when they first became a team had let up alot. Some times he had no pain at all but others time he did, like now they were causing him pain once again. His parents had explained.

"So you can talk to bugs like I do dogs." Kiba asked.

Nodding his head Shino took another deep breath, he was trying no to draw to much attention to himself he didn't want to worry his team mates.

Shino's kikai hummed louder hoping his team didn't hear them he lowered his face into his collar. Akamaru who was still siting in Hinata's lap started barking loudly.

Kiba tilted his head, " Yeah boy I hear it too."

Shino wasn't surprised that Akamaru could hear them, but Kiba wow talk about canine power. Either his clan was closer to their canine companion or he either had very good hearing or they were just being louder than he thought.

"What do you hear Kiba?"

"At first I thought it was just my ears ringing but Akamaru hears it too, it's a slight humming sound." Kiba explained. Akamaru barked agreeing with his master.

"A slight humming you say? Hmmm...I thought I picked up on it a little while ago but I thought I was hearing things. Can you pin point where it's coming from?"

Kurenai asked.

"Sure I can sesei." Kiba boasted. Kiba had told Akamaru to listen out for the sound too. Watching her team Kurenai notice Shino didn't look to to lisstening out for

the sound. He seemed to be lost in thought or something. Hinata said she heard the humming noise too but it seemed to be coming from all sides of them so Kiba and

Akamaru were left to figure out where the noise was coming from. Kiba turned both left and right then forward before turning around behide him sharply. Akamaru had done the same they were in sync with one another. Kiba eyes landed on his team mate Shino who sat down on a tree root, the noise was coming from him he was sure of it.

Intrigue by what it could be Kiba crept closer, Shino's head was buried in collar.

Shino glanced up without moving his head, he watched as Kiba and Akamaru crept closer to him, the pain was intensifying becoming sharper and sharper.

Kiba came closer to him, too close for his kikai not to react a sudden jolt of sharp pain shot through him. His entire body twitched with a sharp jerk he lean as far away from Kiba as he could gasping of air.

"Hey man you ok?" Kiba asked loudly drawing the attention of both Hinata and Kurenai sensei.

Hearing the concern in Kiba's voice Kurenai drew closer. She couldn't see his face but gathering from the way he was gasping he had to be in some sort of pain or another. She was about to ask what was wrong when Hinata spoke up.

"What is it Shino-kun?" Hinata said quietly.

Shino listened closely to hear what his kikai were trying to tell him, they were voicing something to him, loudly, but it was hard to tell what when they were all trying to speak to him at once. He wasn't getting anywhere closer to understanding them, ordering them to stop all talking at once he picked out the oldest of his kikai to explain what they wanted of him. Listening yet again he finally understood what they were telling him.

"It's my kikaichu, they..." he winced at the pain of their writhing, Shino most have shut his eyes because when he looked up not only was Kiba leaning down in front of

him so was Hinata, Kurenai sensei and Akamaru. The humming that seemed loud was nothing to the reaction to them being so close brought, the loud hum turned to a violent buzzing that he knew they could all heard prfectly there was no doubt that the sound was coming from him.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"They want to meet you" Shino panted.

"Meet us?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Their causing me pain cause I've put off them meeting you, they're rebelling me and causing me pain because I've havn't given them what they been asking for since we became a team." Shino explained in between gasping for air.

It was becoming harder to breath Shino felt weak, he was doing everything he could do to keep his kikaichu from tearing from his body, he kept commanding them to behave but they where not listening them buzzed louder in anger at him. He even went as far as using chakra to block them from escaping.

"Explain! Cause I don't get it." Kiba demanded

"My clan don't get close to people because of our kikaichu. Kikaichū are protective and possive by nature it's very uncomman for kikaichū to let anyone get close to their host with out wanting to meet the person themselves, wanting to feel and taste the person themselves. This is called 'Sampling' In a sense this is the kikaichū way of marking a person as friend or foe they would taste the person chakra or feel them if they didn't have chakra to remember the ommit the person to memory." Shino explained.

"I didn't know that." Kurenai said shocked that it wasn't common knowlege.

"That's because no one takes the time to get to know us, so we don't try to correct rumors." Shino gasped out.

"If we let them meet us w...w-ill they s..top causing y-you pain?" Hinata asked. She didn't like the fact that Shino was hurting.

"It's okay I'll be okay I just need to go home and have some of my clan's speacial tea and rest." Shino said reassuring.

"Shino, you're in pain how can you expect-" Kurenai started to ask.

"Because I DON'T EXPECT to be accepted I know how people view my clan!" Shino yelled. Collapsing against the tree Shino clutched his chest, he couldn't hold out much longer he had to get home NOW! Shoving past Kurenai, and Kiba Shino got to his feet stubling alittle. Kurenai stood in front of him preventing him from leaving.

"No Shino this ends now, am sorry I didn't ask more about your clan ok? But I want to know you so please let me meet your kikaichu." Kurenai said with a smile

"I want to meet them too" Hinata and Kiba said.

The kikai felt like they were going to break out from his body all at once, the longer he waited the more restless they became, some had already tore through the skin of his sides and chest. he didn't bleed much he was used to small breakouts liked when he experience a new emotion, fall back against the tree he once sat he surrendered to his kikai letting them free.

A loud happy "Screeee" filled the air, from the opening on his fore arms a large number of black swarm of his kikaichu poured out. They swirled around circling Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata rejoying to finally meet them. Pouring over them covering them like a blanket. Shino spoke to his kikaichu in their own language telling them not to cover his teams mouth or eyes and no that they couldn't enter them either. He watched them carefully he also noticed how his team stood still there wasn't any fear coming from them either. In fact he could hear a few giggles and laughter, he knew from experience that his kikaichu's feet and antennas gave a tickling like sensation.

"It tickles" Hinata giggled out.

"I can feel them pulling on my chakra" Kurenai giggled out.

Smiling Shino nodded his head. "That's the tasting I told you about they will permit it to memory that you are my friends and not my enemy."

Akamaru stared at his covered paw it was funny watching him try to lick his kikaichu, everytime his tounge came close his kikaichu would move out the way.

"Akamaru don't eat them their Not Food." Kiba commanded.

It didn't take long for his kikaichu to become satistfied they slowly started to return to Shino, crawling back and nestling down they were like a kitten after being fed warm milk they hummed happily before going quite. A burst of warmth flooded him, he could taste his teams chakra they all tasted different. Kiba's chakra tasted spicy, Akamaru's was a more mild taste, while Kurenai and Hinata tasted sweet like warm honey and strawberries. Shino couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine.

"Are you okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes sensei, I was just surprised by how different you guys chakra tasted from each other is all." Shino moaned. He happened to love starawberries and honey.

"You can taste our chakra?" Kiba asked shocked.

lifting his head so his lower face showed Shino noded while licking his lips savering the taste to memory. "Yes I can experince the taste through my kikai, when they returned to me they shared it with me." shino explained

"W-What does chakra t-taste l..like? Hinata asked.

"Every bodies chakra fall under a certain category wheather sweet, sour, spicy, mild or nasty. Then the flavor is determined by your personality. Kiba yours was spicy I think its because your wild and fun, Akamaru's was a more mild taste, Kurenai and Hinata's were sweet." Shino said.

Kiba laughed loudly he was wild and proud of it! Kurenai and Hinata smiled a slight blush dusting their cheeks.

"Thank you for giving me your trust." Shino spoke after a while.

"Were a team and friends it only right that we trust each other." Kiba smiled.

"Shino?" Hinata called

Tilting his head to indicate he was listening Shino waited for her to speak.

"Why does your c...clan d-dress the way t-that they do?" Hinata asked.

Shino stood and walked closer to his team, he pulled up the sleeze of his jacket showing the opening on his forearm.

"Holes?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah these on my forearm are permanent. But I can open up more on my body if need be, when in battle if I have to let out a bigger swarm. Most people fear what they do not understand so we keep our bodies covered it's less of disturbance for others if they do not see our kikai leaving our bodies." Shino explained.

"Wait they live in your body?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah the kakai have a contract with my clan. They provide protection and do as we command in exchange for us being their host, our bodies are a home a protector to raise their young and live. My chakra is their food source." Shino said.

"Wow I thought they lived in your clothes." Kiba said.

"Can you feel them when they move around?" Kurenai asked interested she found it fascinating the things Shino was explaining were not in their history books on the clans. I just prove to show that Shino was indeed right people didn't want to get to know about his clan they judged with knowing facts or asking.

"We get our first pair of kakai at a young age, they grow and mature with us. In all honest I can feel them but not in the way you might be thinking, for someone who is used to it feels like checking your pulse it's a light vibration under my skin, they sleep too so sometimes I feel nothing at all. It's only when my emotions are at their strongest is when I can really feel them moving around like when I was in pain they hummed or buzzed loudly I'm pretty sure if you were watching me you saw the slight tremors of my skin. It's alot like when your freezing from being cold." Shino explained.

"Fascinating, so this is why all recorded teams with Aburame's have alwasys said your clan was stand offish." Kurenai whispered.

"Is there anything else amazing about your clan?" Kiba asked.

"Hmmmm...My eyes I guess." Shino spoke.

"Your e-eyes? Are they different l-like m..mine?" Hinata asked

"They are different from yours that's for sure. If you really want to know I will tell you because Kurenai sensei said this was a mission but if am being honest I don't think I should tell you." Shino explained

"You don't trust us still even after letting your kikai taste us?" Kiba demanded.

"It's not a matter of trust really, I just-" Shino trail off.

"Then what is it?" Kurenai asked.

"Letting you in this close was a enough for me, my eyes is a whole different thing. I trust you your my team. But fear is holding me back. Sensei if you really want to know go ahead... I'll let you remove my glasses." Shino said.

Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru inched closer while Kurenai nealed down in front of her student, the feel of the air was thick so thick she was sure she could cut it with a

knife. Kurenai watched Shino's body language she could easily see he was scared this was the last step of trust for him. She honestly hoped and prayed that the reaction of the team would be a good one to the boy's secret. With a calm hand she wrapped her fingers around the delicate glasses removing them slowly off Shino's face.

Shino's eyes remained closed as she folded them careful before placing them in the pocket of her dress.

"Shino" Kurenai whispered.

Taking a much needed calming breath Shino opened his eyes slowly, he blicked once before letting his gaze stare at his team. They stared bewildered at the two empty

eye sockets in Shino's face.

"Dude! How in the world?" Kiba shouted.

"I don't understand w-were you b..born without eyes?" Hinata asked.

"...But...How?" Kurenai asked.

"The kikaichu, they are my eyes. They connect themselves to my optic nerves through chakra. When we are given are first kikai we lose our eyes a few weeks afterwards.

This is why I didn't want to share this with you. I know it's disturbing...I remember when I first lost my eyes." Shino explained.

Kurenai reached out running her thumb around the skin of his eye, realizing what she was doing Kurenai drew her hand backed shocked at herself. Looking down to make

she didn't offend him she noticed a small blush and a hint of a smile on her students face.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Kurenai apologized.

"It's quite all right." Shino reassured his sensei.

"It's d-different, I understand w..why y-you were scared Shino-kun." Hinata said smiling

"Man Kiba that's freakishly cool! Can I feel the inside of skull if I poke my finger through your eye socket?" Kiba asked excitedly

Shino's eyebrows drew down together in a look of determination or seriousness maybe it was a little of both with a hint of 'Are you Nuts?!' "Your not sticking your hand into my skull Kiba." Shino told his team mate seriously.

"Awwwww...come on man please just once I promise." Kiba begged.

"No." Shino said.

Hinata and Kurenai passed a look between each other just knowing that Kiba was going to try his hardest to steal a chance to feel inside Shino's head. Thinking it was

for the best to end it soon Kurenai gave Shino back his dark glasses. Thankful for the return of his black out shades Shino put them on ended the discussion forever he hoped.


End file.
